The White-Furred Vulpix
by jumbochamploonrules
Summary: Follows the story of Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky. Trish didn't remember anything when she woke up on that shore. She only remembered 5 things: pain, bright lights, the voice of a partner, her name, and that she was human. She then wakes up to find out that she's a Vulpix. But her fur and powers are not like normal Vulpix. T for cursing, violence. Review please!
1. Where am I?

**The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series of games are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo and are not my property.  
I own 2 OCs in this, that being the main character Pokemon in the Time, Darkness, Sky games and their partner. Their names will be Trish the Vulpix and Maxi the Mawile and the story will be told by Trish's POV.  
If I add any new OCs, I will introduce them with their names in bold.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _It was all so sudden. I remembered a big flash of light and tons of pain... I remembered someone asking me to hold on, hold on as long as I could... but I couldn't. The pain was too much to handle. Then I remembered the sounds of a storm, water and thunder pounding the area around me as I collapsed on a sandy area. My vision was cloudy when I awoke next, and I was only able to take in a few glances of my surroundings in my weakened state. "Rgh... w-where am I?..." I asked, wondering what had happened. The only thing I remembered was the pain, the bright light, the sound of another person, the storm, and my name. I then blacked out again only after a few seconds of seeing something that made me tear up. Sunlight. Why did it look so beautiful to me? I guess I'd never know now..._

* * *

I didn't know how much time had passed, but I soon heard the sound of footsteps approaching as well as a pair of hands grabbing onto me and shaking me a bit. "A-Are you okay? Please answer me!" a voice said, which sounded like a young girl's voice. I opened my eyes and saw that the thing shaking me was the steel type Pokemon Mawile, who looked to be quite worried. "Rgh... w-where am I?" I asked again, the same exact words as I asked before, only this time to an actual listener. "You were unconscious on the beach, so I was quite worried," the Mawile said with worry. "Anyways, my name is Maxi, nice to meet you," the Mawile introduced herself.

I then got up and noticed something... odd. I was on all fours for some reason. "Wait a minute... why am I on all fours?" I asked as I walked over to the water to see what I now looked like. And what I saw shocked me awake the whole way. I looked like a white-colored Vulpix! "What the hell?! W-Why am I suddenly a Pokemon?!" I exclaimed loudly in shock. "Um... what are you talking about?" Maxi asked me. "I-I'm not supposed to be a white Vulpix! I'm a human, not a Pokemon!" I exclaimed as I covered my head from the fear.

"Wait... you say you were a human? Are you pulling my leg?" Maxi asked me. "Kind of hard to pull at a leg whenever I don't have any hands to work with," I frowned at her. "I'm not joking... but there's something else... I... I don't know why... but I can't remember anything except that I was human, my name being Trish, tons of pain, a nasty storm, and bright flashes of white light... anything before that is all a blur," I frowned as I shook my head. "Wow... it sounds like someone must've roughed you up a bit... you say you can't remember anything?" Maxi asked me. But then, out of nowhere, two Pokemon came from behind her and knocked Maxi onto the ground, a strange object falling out of her back mouth in the process.

"Whoops, sorry," said the one who pushed her, which was a mean-looking Zubat. "What was that for?!" Maxi angrily asked them. The Pokemon duo simply smiled at the object she dropped. "This is supposed to be yours, I take it?" the other Pokemon asked, him being a Koffing. "N-No! That's-" Maxi was about to say until I stood up and went in front of the object in question to defend it. "Wait... what the heck? A white-furred Vulpix? Whoa-ho-ho! What are you going to do, little wimp?" the Koffing laughed at me.

I tried to think of a way, any way, to use a Pokemon move that a Vulpix might know. I tried to use Ember, seeing that may be the best option... but when I breathed out an attack from my mouth, what came out wasn't fire... but a large flurry of a Powder Snow! And when it connected to Koffing, he immediately froze up and fell to the ground, making the Zubat, Maxi, and myself look stunned. "P-Powder Snow?! G-Get away from me!" Zubat exclaimed in fear as he broke his pal out of the ice with a tackle and they both ran away quickly.

"T-That was... amazing!" Maxi gawked at me. I smiled at her as I tried to think logically. I never knew or heard of a Vulpix that could use ice type attacks, but I had a feeling that this could come in handy. "Here. I had a hunch that those thugs would steal it from you," I said as I pushed the small rock thing over to Maxi. "I cannot thank you enough... this Relic Fragment... it's my most valued treasure," Maxi smiled. "What's so special about it?" I asked, wondering what the appeal was. "It may look like junk at first, but notice the inscription on it," she said as she turned it over for me to see. I then saw it and it looked... strangely familiar. "Hmm... it looks very unique, I must say," I said to her.

"I know... it's what I cherish most because I want to go on adventures as an explorer one day... seeing tons of sights, getting to meet tons of Pokemon, and finding lost treasure and hidden dungeons that no one has ever seen before... that's why I wanted to go to the local Guild to get proper training... but I'm a total coward... the biggest coward around these parts, in fact..." Maxi said. "Well, if you were such a coward, then why weren't you scared by me being a human?" I asked her. "W-Well... honestly, it just confused me that you'd say that... don't blame me, I totally believe you, given I've never seen an ice-type Vulpix in my entire life, but it just confuses me that you were by yourself on this beach and no one has ever seen you before. Those two also live nearby, and they looked shocked beyond all compare," Maxi frowned.

I smiled at her and shook my tail a bit. "Well, how about I join you?" I offered, Maxi's eyes going wide at that. "Y-You really mean it?" she asked. "Yeah... I mean, I've gotta start somewhere with getting my memory back. Maybe being on an exploration team may help me to get it back piece by piece. Besides, I have a hunch that this Relic Fragment of yours is very valuable... I somehow feel like I've seen the pattern on it before... maybe if we were to study it while we work, I may be able to recover my memory as well as help you find out what it's used for," I smiled, being absolutely truthful with everything I said. "T-Thank you, Trish! Let's go to the guild, then! It's down this path and up the hill," Maxi said to me. "Sounds like a plan," I smiled. But little did I know that this decision would be the best decision of my entire life...


	2. Team Icy Steel

**The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series of games are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo and are not my property.  
I own 2 OCs in this, that being the main character Pokemon in the Time, Darkness, Sky games and their partner. Their names will be Trish the Vulpix and Maxi the Mawile and the story will be told by Trish's POV.  
If I add any new OCs, I will introduce them with their names in bold.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

When we went up the hill the whole way, we came across what looked to be a large hut in the side of a cliff. This hut was shaped like a giant Wigglytuff and the surrounding totem poles helped the atmosphere quite a lot. "Well, this is it. Wigglytuff's Guild. We need to enter this place in order to become a Rescue Team," Maxi said with a frown, getting a bit of jitters already. "Settle down, Maxi... take a deep breath and stay strong. I'm here for you, okay?" I smiled at her. "O-Okay... here I go..." Maxi said as she went and stood on a grate in the middle of the road.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" exclaimed a loud voice, which I could tell shocked Maxi a bit. "Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" asked another voice, this one being just as loud. "The footprint is Mawile's! The footprint is Mawile's!" the first voice said again. Maxi looked to be shaking, but she stood in place until we heard the voice again. "You're clear... there's someone with you! Get them to STAND on the GRATE!" the voice exclaimed, which sounded very loud.

Maxi got off the grate and I did just as she did, my feet managing to stay on despite it being a bit full of holes and looking to be a long drop down. "Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" "Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" "The footprint is... um..." the announcer voice said, which sounded like he was a tad bit confused. "What's wrong? What's wrong, sentry Diglett?" the other loud voice said. "U-Um... t-the footprint is... maybe Vulpix's! Maybe Vulpix's!" the voice below me said, most likely Diglett. "What?! MAYBE?!" the loud voice exclaimed as I felt more and more awkward. "W-Well, it looks like a Vulpix's footprint, but it's a completely different color... I-I don't know what I don't know," Diglett said with worry.

"Are they... arguing?" Maxi asked with a perplexed expression. It was then that we heard the louder voice again. "Sorry to make you WAIT! Well, it's TRUE you don't see any different colored VULPIX around here... but you don't SEEM to be BAD! Good enough! ENTER!" the voice exclaimed as the gates in front of us rose up for us to enter, which I could tell shocked Maxi a bit. "Whoa! T-That was so sudden, I nearly lost it," Maxi gawked. "Well, we're cleared for entry, so let's go inside," I said to her with a smile as we walked forward and we happened to see a small ladder of sorts. We'd probably have to climb down it in order to get to the lower parts... easier said than done, given my four-legged situation.

I then started to climb down the ladder carefully with Maxi following, both of us appearing in a room that looked to be full of Pokemon, all of them in either groups of 2 or groups of 3. "Wow! Look at all the Pokemon here, Trish! You think that they're all in Exploration Teams?" Maxi gawked. "Well, well, seems we have some visitors," said a voice from behind us. We looked to the ladder than went deeper into the Guild to see a Chatot coming forward to meet us. "Were you the duo at the gates just now?" the bird Pokemon asked. "Yes, we'd like to form an Exploration Team with the Guild's help... would you please let us?" Maxi asked with a smile.

"What?! It's very rare for anyone to want to form a rescue team, let alone contenders as young as these two... surely the steady stream of rescue teams that flee our rigorous training schedule is proof of that," Chatot said to himself, which made me a bit confused. "Is the training really that harsh?" I asked, which I could tell made Chatot shocked. "Oh no, no no no no no! It's as easy as can be! Well now, I wish you'd told me that you wanted to be a rescue team to start with, Teehee," Chatot said, first starting out shocked, but then turning into a gleeful mood. "Uh... his attitude suddenly switched," Maxi gawked.

We were then led by Chatot down the next ladder and into the second level of the guild, which had more Pokemon of various kinds. "These are the living quarters of the guild and they are reserved for those apprenticing at the guild," Chatot explained as he led us to the left and Maxi looked at the window with amazement. "Wow! We're two stories down, but we're able to look outside!" Maxi gawked. "Of course you would, the guild is built into the side of a cliff, so looking outside is of course possible," Chatot smiled. "Sounds neat," I smiled. Chatot then showed us a door that looked kind of important. "This is the Guildmaster's room. On no account, I repeat, on NO account are you to be discourteous to our Guildmaster," Chatot told us. "We promise," Maxi smiled as Chatot.

We then entered the room and we saw that there was a Wigglytuff in front of us and looking away from us at the wall. "Guildmaster Wigglytuff, I present to you two Pokemon that wish to be apprentices to become an exploration team," Chatot smiled, Wigglytuff not responding at first. "Um... Guildmaster?" Chatot asked again. Out of nowhere, Wigglytuff turned around quickly. "Hiya! I'm Guildmaster Wigglytu-... wait a minute..." Wigglytuff gawked as he looked at me specifically, which made me a bit uneasy. "A white Vulpix? With a singular tail instead of multiple tails? How very intriguing," Wigglytuff said with a perplexed look.

"Oh, never mind! It's better if it remained a mystery!" Wigglytuff smiled afterwards. "Now you wish to be an exploration team? Well, what would you like your team name to be?" Wigglytuff asked with a smile. "A team name?... Hmm... how about Team Icy Steel?" I asked with a smile. "Icy Steel? Sounds pretty neat that you're combining our two types into a team name," Maxi smirked. "An ice type Vulpix? I've heard of such a thing before, but they only exist in the far outer regions of the world... how very mystifying..." Chatot gawked.

"Okay, Team Icy Steel... registering, registering... and... YOOMTAH!" Wigglytuff exclaimed as a loud force of a Hyper Voice came forth and made me jump in place. Congratulations! You are now an official exploration team! Here, take these very important items in this starter kit," Wigglytuff smiled at us as he laid down a box for us to open. Maxi did so and we saw tons of cool items within. "Wow! A map of the world... a bunch of team badges, and even a treasure bag! This will come in handy," Maxi smiled. "Look in the bag for some starting-out items," Wigglytuff smiled.

I reached my paw into the bag and found two different items. One looked to be a light blue ribbon and the other was a headband that was colored red. "Wow! A Power Band and a Blue Ribbon!" Maxi gawked. "Blue Ribbon?" I asked, something making me feel like I remembered something... but then it hit me! "I-I remember now... blue is my favorite color," I gawked with a smile as small tears came through my eyes... which turned out to be snowflakes. "Come, I'll show you to your rooms," Chatot smiled as he led us out of the room and Maxi started to talk to me. "You already remembered something?" Maxi smiled at me. "Blue is my favorite color... I remember that the reason is because it's the color of water... I don't understand why that would be the case, but it makes me feel nostalgic for some reason," I smiled.

"Here are your rooms," Chatot explained as he showed us a room that had two beds, both of them being small beds of hay. "I expect you to be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed tomorrow morning for your first duties. Goodnight," Chatot smiled at us. "Goodnight, Chatot," Maxi smiled at him as I suddenly felt a little sleepy. "Ah... this bed feels strangely nice... goodnight, Maxi..." I smiled at her. "Goodnight, Trish... let's do our best tomorrow morning," Maxi smiled at me as we finally fell asleep and I started to dream.

* * *

 _The area looked strangely dark when I was in dreamworld. It looked somewhat familiar, but the area was horrid to look at. The trees were all but dead, the ground and the sky were completely still, everything was dark and gray, and the only thing that had color around was a nearby lake that had water in it. But even then, the water was still and didn't move once. I then got a small flash of something in my mind. A strange looking object. It looked to be very important, blue, and shaped like a machine gear. My heart raced when I saw it, especially because it was blue. "What is this... and why does it entice me so?..." I asked aloud. But then, my dream ended abruptly. Why did it end abruptly. "HHEEEEYYY! WAKE UP! RISE AND SHIIIINNNEEE!" an extremely loud voice called out, which made me have to cover my ears the moment I woke up!_


	3. The Missing Pearl

**The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series of games are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo and are not my property.  
I own 2 OCs in this, that being the main character Pokemon in the Time, Darkness, Sky games and their partner. Their names will be Trish the Vulpix and Maxi the Mawile and the story will be told by Trish's POV.  
If I add any new OCs, I will introduce them with their names in bold.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"M-My poor ears..." I groaned as I awoke with pain and I saw that Maxi was also covering her ears in pain. "HOW LONG are you GOING to SLEEP?! WAKE UP!" the loud voice exclaimed, only then being recognizable. "Wait a minute... were you the one that was in charge of letting us in yesterday?" I asked aloud as I finally uncovered my ears and Maxi did the same thing. "That's RIGHT! I'm Loudred, and I'm the MOST senior member HERE! I'M in charge of waking EVERYONE UP!" he smiled, his voice being loud, but more controlled this time. "Now COME out, you're LATE for morning briefing," Loudred frowned, which made me and Maxi wake up completely. We rushed after him and got in our spots to the right of the crowd, which I managed to see all the different faces inside. There was a Crogunk, a Chimecho, a Bidoof, a Diglett and Dugtrio, Sunflora, and a Corphish. This guild had a lot of different members, that was for sure.

"Guildmaster, everyone is assembled," Chatot smiled at the door, Wigglytuff coming out of his room with a smile on his face. "Good morning, Guildmaster. Please address the crew," Chatot smiled. But it was then that I noticed something... off about our Guildmaster. He had his eyes wide open, but he happened to be drooling and snoring! "His eyes are wide open, but he's fast asleep. Oh my gosh," I heard the Sunflora whisper to the Chimecho, which made me smile a bit. "Thank you Guildmaster for those... words of encouragement," Chatot smiled, himself amused by the situation as well. "Now for the big 3 rule roll call!" Chatot smiled.

"One! Don't shirk work! Two! Run away, and pay! Three! Smiles go for miles!" the members of the guild exclaimed aloud, me memorizing what they said for future reference. "Okay everyone, let's get to work!" Chatot smiled. "Hooray!" everyone cheered as they then dispersed to go to work. "Hmm... now what do we do, Chatot? We're kinda new to this after all," Maxi asked. "Oh, of course. Come right this way, Maxi and Trish," Chatot smiled, calling us by name even though we didn't tell him at all. "H-How did you know our names?" I asked him on our way up the ladder to the upper floor. "I overheard you addressing each other in your room last night before you went to sleep. My hearing is very good," Chatot bubbled.

We then went to the left side of the room and approached what looked to be a big billboard. "When it comes to being a guild member and part of an exploration team, the first thing to know is very important. You'll need to take jobs from the job bulletin board to help Pokemon in need, all of them being in trouble from the outcropping of Mystery Dungeons. These Mystery Dungeons have been popping up everywhere lately, all caused by some disturbance of the regular time flow. Places around the world are losing the ability to keep time, which is what is causing these Mystery Dungeons to crop up everywhere," Chatot explained, his words about time flow making me confused.

"The flow of time is being messed up?... Why do I feel like I've heard that before?..." I asked myself quietly. "You mean you may have heard it before, but you don't remember?" Chatot asked. "Well, yeah... I don't remember much of anything except my name and a few other things... I woke up on the beach without my memory just yesterday... I joined this guild along with Maxi to try and recover my lost memory..." I explained. "Well, this may be the thing to get your memory back bit by bit... but first, we should try and find a job for you to do, but not before I explain what Mystery Dungeons are," Chatot explained.

"I can explain. Mystery Dungeons are strange areas whose layouts change each time you enter them. They are filled with Pokemon that are going crazy from the time abnormalities and they'll attack any outsiders. If you faint inside a dungeon, you'll be warped back to town, lose half your money, and you'll lose half your items or more. They truly are dangerous areas, but the risk reward factor is a great reason that exploration teams exist," Maxi explained with a smile. "Well, you seem to be very knowledgeable about this already. That saves me some time explaining and more time to find a job suited for you," Chatot smiled as he looked at the job bulletin board and picked a piece of paper from it.

"Maybe this would be a good starting area for you. A place called Drenched Bluff. A Pokemon called Spoink lost his precious pearl there and would like someone to go recover it. The rewards are plentiful and very good it seems," Chatot smiled. "We have to rescue someone's lost item? I was expecting something a little more adventurous... but I guess we need to start small in order to get into the better jobs, huh?" Maxi asked with a little bit of disappointment on her face. "Precisely. Honestly, I'm impressed you're taking this so well. Most exploration teams give up by this point because they don't want to help others," Chatot explained. "Well, we aren't like most exploration teams," I smiled. "Now let's get going to Drench Bluff. According to this map, it's just a little ways to the east of our area," I smirked as I led myself and Maxi out the top floor and out towards our destination.

* * *

Once we reached Drenched Bluff, I noticed that the area did look to be very unique. It was a giant maze of sorts inside the place with all the Pokemon within wanting a piece of our hides. "Well, this place is definitely very full of angry Pokemon," I frowned. "Yeah, how are you holding up, Trish?" Maxi asked me. "I'm doing fine. And you, Maxi?" I asked back. "I'm doing well at fending off these Pokemon too," Maxi smirked.

We had already descended fairly deep thanks to the stairs we found in each level. We were now at the 6th floor and we had already knocked out numerous Pokemon and gathered a lot of money and some decent items. We had collected three oran berries, three reviver seeds, a blast seed, and a pecha berry. We continued forward until we reached another set of stairs, which was guarded by a Shellos and a Kabuto. "Let's take care of these two," Maxi smiled as she used her tackle on Kabuto and I used powder snow on Shellos, both of them getting knocked out from the moves.

"We're clear," I said as we both descended the stairs and we came upon an area that was different than the rest of the bluff. And then we saw it. "There! It's a shiny pink pearl! I bet this is Spoink's. Let's collect it and get back to town. He'll be so happy," Maxi smiled as I picked it up and put it in our bag, both of us turning around to leave afterwards.

Upon our return to the guild, Spoink was already there and, upon us digging out his pearl, his eyes sparkled as he placed it upon his head again, his happy face showing that he was pleased. "Thank you friends! I can't think straight without my pearl on my head! I'm so happy to be reunited with it... here, take these as a reward," Spoink smiled as he gave us a protein, a calcium, an iron, and finally, the coup de grace, 2 thousand Poke dollars! "A-Are you sure we can have this much?" Maxi gawked at the money in question. "Of course! Nothing is more important to me than my pearl's value. Thanks again... farewell friends!" Spoink smiled as he bounced up the rungs of the ladder and out of the guild.

"Congratulations on your first job well done," Chatot smiled. "Now please, let me see that money for a second," he said, which made both of us a tad confused. "Um... why?" I asked as I handed it to him warily. "Most of the proceedings go to the guild in order for it to remain operational, you see. Your share comes out to... 10 percent of the gold, 200," he said as he gave us the smaller money, which Maxi looked shocked at. "Ten percent?!... Crud... well, at least we get something out of this. 200 is better than 0," she said with an unconvincing smile. "Glad to see you understand the strictness of the guild's rules. Like I said, most exploration teams would've quit by now. I'm so happy you're willing to stay with us after the first day," Chatot smiled happily as he descended down and we simply followed after him.

And after we got to the bottom of the ladder, we heard a dinging from the kitchen area. "Attention everyone! Dinner is served!" the Chimecho smiled, all of our eyes going wide as we started to cheer. We entered the kitchen to see heaps of food everywhere! "Let's feast!" I smiled as I began to eat my fill and smiled at how much they had to offer. Apples, berries, seeds, and even moo moo milk! "MM... That was good! I'm stuffed," Maxi smiled, eating everything from the back of her head. When she did this, she had to put her Relic Fragment in our bag for safekeeping instead of in her giant mouth on the back of her head.

"Well, it's time to go to sleep again," Maxi smiled to me. "You know, I didn't expect that the guild's rules on money would be so strict, but at least now I know why. We need that money for all that delicious food," I smiled. "Too right. And I'm also glad that we helped out Spoink... by the way, did you remember anything recently, about your past, Trish?" Maxi asked. "Well... last night, I had a dream... it was of a desolate place with everything being gray in color, the trees all but dead, and the water being blue, but unable to move... and then I saw something... a strange gear that was blue in color... I felt I knew what it was, but I couldn't put my finger on it..." I admitted. "Well, that's... that's probably a Time Gear you saw in your dream!" Maxi gawked.

And once she said those words, I got a memory returning to me. A memory that I knew was immensely important! "Rgh... I... Time Gears... the key to fixing the planet... rgh..." I groaned to myself as I held my head in a migraine. "What did you say?" Maxi asked me. "Time Gears... are the key to saving the world!... I don't know why I remembered that but... for some reason, Time Gears were extremely important to me!... The only thing I can remember after that, however, is that they are the keys to saving the world..." I frowned, my migraine finishing when I finished explaining. "W-We'll talk about this tomorrow at some point, Trish," Maxi gawked at me as I tried to get some sleep as she suggested. But the thought of this issue was making my blood race. What were these Time Gears, where were they at, and what was their purpose? I guess I'd have to find out when Maxi explained it to me tomorrow...


	4. The Marill and Azurill Brothers

**The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series of games are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo and are not my property.  
I own 2 OCs in this, that being the main character Pokemon in the Time, Darkness, Sky games and their partner. Their names will be Trish the Vulpix and Maxi the Mawile and the story will be told by Trish's POV.  
If I add any new OCs, I will introduce them with their names in bold.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4  
**

When we woke up from Loudred the next morning and after the roll call, Chatot called us over and smiled at us. "Now for you two to know the next level of the exploration team's line of work. Follow me," Chatot said as he led us to the ladder and instead of going to the Job bulletin board on the left, we went to the board on the right. "Wait... is this board different than the other one?" I asked aloud. "How very astute of you, Trish! Indeed, this bulletin board is different. You see the different jobs on them? What's different between the job bulletin board and this one?" Chatot asked with a smile. I then noticed one thing about them as did Maxi.

"Yeah, there are pictures of Pokemon on them! Who are they, Chatot?" Maxi asked. "These Pokemon are outlaws. Pokemon that break the law and have bounties on their heads," Chatot explained, which made Maxi's eyes go wide. "O-Outlaws? We're going to be fighting o-outlaws?" Maxi gulped loudly. "Yes, but don't worry, we aren't going to give you the worst of the bunch right away. We're going to have you get prepared first and then you can choose which one you wish to take out. In fact, I'll have one of your fellow members show you around... Bidoof! Oh Bidoof?" Chatot called out.

"Comin'," a country-like voice said as he appeared from the bottom area and looked tired out from the climb. "Hah... you called?" the Bidoof asked. "Yes, Bidoof. These two are your new junior members. I would like it if you could show them around the place, introduce them to the other members, and then take them to Treasure Town in order for them to prepare for their first job from the Outlaw Board," Chatot explained. "By golly, I'll do just that!" Bidoof smiled. "Good. I trust you, Bidoof," Chatot smiled as he went back down and we were left with Bidoof, who looked to be crying a bit.

"Golly... I-I'm overjoyed..." Bidoof sniffled a bit. "Why's that?" I asked with a smile. "I-I'm so happy to have members junior to me... before ya'll came along, I was the most recent rookie... my wish got granted..." he smiled the last bit with a whisper. I decided to not ask the last bit as he quickly recovered. "Well, as you know, I am Bidoof. Now I'll introduce you to the other guild members," Bidoof smiled as we all climbed down the ladder and he began to introduce us to the different members we hadn't met yet.

"This is Sunflora. She's very sweet and she is a skilled explorer," Bidoof smiled. "Oh my gosh, you flatter me too well, Bidoof," Sunflora smiled with a giggle and a blush. "This is Crogunk, and he's uh... very into this cauldron," Bidoof frowned. "Mehehe! I'm preparing it for a special service," Crogunk smiled with his own laugh. "You've already met Diglett, myself, Chatot, Loudred, Chimecho, and Wigglytuff, so the only ones left are Corphish and Dugtrio... but they are doing their own jobs right now with Corphish updating the maps and Dugtrio trying to update the systems. So how about we go off to Treasure town, yup yup?" Bidoof smiled. "Sure, that would be great," I smiled, knowing that I needed to know my way around town if I wanted to stay here and learn as much about this place as I could. After all, I needed to be familiar with my surroundings first before I recovered my memory.

Bidoof then led us out of the guild through the top and down the hill. Instead of going east to the outside world, we traveled west to a bustling town, which looked to be full of different Pokemon with smiles all around. "This is Treasure Town, a bustling place full of Pokemon and tons of different places to shop at," Bidoof smiled. "Oh, I can tell you about the shops. I've lived here for awhile," Maxi smiled. "That shop manned by Duskull is the bank. He can keep your Poke Dollars safe if you happen to venture into a Mystery Dungeon... that shop to the left of it is Electivire's link shop, where you can link moves... but he doesn't seem to be here right now," Maxi said as she then motioned across the bridge. "Over there is Kangaskhan Storage, where you can store items and important stuff for future use... and the shop to the right of it is the Kecleon brothers' market, where you can buy and sell items that are in stock... and that is about it," Maxi smiled. "Well, well, that makes it easier on me, yes sirree," Bidoof smiled. "Well, I think I'll leave you to traverse Treasure Town on your own. I suggest stopping by Kecleon Market before coming back to meet me at the Outlaw Board," Bidoof smiled as he went back to the guild from the way we came.

"Well, what do you say we go to the market quickly?" I smiled at Maxi. "Of course," she smiled at me as we walked our way across the bridge and to the Kecleon Market, where we met two different Kecleon with different colors on them. "Hello there," Maxi smiled. "Hello there, Maxina. Welcome to Kecleon Market. You want to buy something?" the green Kecleon asked with a smile. "Ugh... yes, we'd like to buy something," Maxi groaned a bit at the name, which I could tell made her upset. "Oh, apologies... I keep forgetting you don't like your true name... well, what would you like to buy, Maxi? And who is your new friend?" the Kecleon asked with a smile.

"My name is Trish... I'm new here because... I woke up on the beach and... I can't remember anything except my name," I frowned. "Well that's terrible. But I hope that you get it back," the purple Kecleon said as Maxi saw the wares and handed over some money to buy a singular reviver seed, which I knew would come in handy for some reason. "Reviver seeds are a miracle when exploring dungeons. If you end up fainting when one is on you, it will use some magic to revive you completely at the cost of it turning into a plain seed afterwards," Maxi explained happily. "Sounds very useful... like, the more we have, the better the chances we'd survive getting through a dungeon," I smiled widely.

But then some little blue Pokemon came up from across the bridge as Maxi finished her purchase. "Misters Kecleon," the duo smiled together, both of them looking incredibly cute and somewhat similar. One of them was a little tiny blue sphere that bounced around on his tail, which at the end looked to be a ball that was as big as him. And the other was a bigger sphere with light blue coloring and a white underbelly. Both of them also had black noses, small, round ears, and the bigger sphere had arms whereas the littler one didn't.

"Ah, Marill and Azurill brothers, what have you come to buy today?" Kecleon smiled. "Can we please buy an apple?" Marill asked with a smile. "But of course," Kecleon smiled as the exchange happened and I saw that Kecleon slipped them an extra apple. "Thanks Misters Kecleon," Azurill and Marill smiled. "Think nothing of it, little ones," Kecleon smiled as the duo left with smiles. "You see, those two are brothers. Their mother has fallen ill lately, so they go and do the shopping for her. I find it quite pleasing to see them taking the helm like that," Kecleon purple smiled. But then they returned. "Misters Kecleon!" they exclaimed as they rushed back. "Oh? What is it?" Kecleon green asked. "There was an extra apple... we didn't pay for this many," Marill said with a smile. "Oh, well that is a gift to you two. Please share it amongst yourselves," the Kecleon brothers smiled. "R-Really?! Thank you Misters Kecleon!" the duo smiled as they tried to walk away, but the Azurill tripped and dropped his apple.

I managed to stop it from rolling away and Azurill got up and came over to me. "Here you go," I smiled at him as I handed him back the apple. "Sorry to trouble you, miss," Azurill smiled... but then I felt something happen. A sudden dizzy flash. And then something happened. Pure blackness, followed by a big loud flash of light... then I heard one word. "H-H-HELP!" I heard AZURILL scream! But then, I suddenly woke up, gasping awake and looking like a crazy person when I did so. "Um... is something wrong?" Azurill asked. But before I could ask him anything, Marill called him over to the other side of the bridge and they started to walk away. "Uh... are you okay, Trish? You suddenly blacked out for a split second, then gasped loudly afterwards," Maxi asked sincerely.

I then looked to Maxi with a frown, wondering if she'd believe me. "D-Did any of you hear a shout for help?" I asked, wondering if any witnesses were around. "No, I didn't hear anything," Kecleon green frowned. "Neither did I," his brother frowned. "Same here," said the nearby Kangaskhan. "It seemed that it happened the moment you touched the apple and handed it to Azurill, you blacking out, I mean... and you say that, while you were blacked out, you heard a cry for help?" Maxi asked. "Yeah... kind of... and for some reason, it sounded an awful lot like Azurill's... I don't know why, but I feel something bad may happen to him..." I said with a sigh as we then crossed the bridge and we saw the two brothers speaking to another Pokemon, this one being a yellow and brown Pokemon that had a long nose and a droopy expression.

"Um... hi," I said to them. "Oh, it's you guys again," Marill smiled at us. "What were you talking about? And who is this guy?" I asked. "Well, sometime ago, we lost an item very important to us, and we've searched everywhere for a replacement, but we couldn't find one at all... but then Mister Drowzee here offered to help us look for it," Marill explained. "Sounds great! We need more good Pokemon like you, Drowzee," Maxi smiled. "Well then, shall we get going?" Drowzee asked with a smile. "Okay!" the brothers smiled as Drowzee accidentally bumped into me. "Oops, excuse me," he said as he began to walk away... but then it started to happen again... I felt extremely dizzy and then it faded to black, followed by a bright light, and then I saw a dream.

In my dream, Drowzee and Azurill seemed to be in a mountainous region and Azurill looked absolutely terrified while Drowzee looked angry. "If you don't do as I say, then it will mean big trouble for you!" Drowzee threatened, followed by something that I heard before. "H-H-HELP!" Azurill screamed, the dream ending right there, and me gasping awake once again. "W-Whoa! A-Are you okay, Trish?!" Maxi asked as she helped me up when I fell down. I was shivering when I saw that dream... I just had to tell it to Maxi. "Maxi... I need to tell you something... I had a dream this time..." I said to her. "What did you see?" Maxi asked.

And after I explained myself to her, Maxi looked extremely worried, but also looked perplexed. "You think we should go and rescue Azurill right away?... But... Drowzee seemed so nice... but you say that Azurill in this dream sounded the exact same with his cry for help as he did with the first dizzy spell?" Maxi asked. "Exactly the same. No doubt in my mind. Drowzee may have looked trustworthy, but the dream painted him like he was going to hurt a little kid," I frowned. "Ah, I believe that I have heard of these kinds of things before, heehee," said the nearby voice of Duskull, which made us look at him with intrigue. "Really?" I asked. "Indeed... there are very few instances of it... but there are Pokemon out there that can see visions of either the future or the past by touching an item correlating to the event. It doesn't happen all the time, mostly at random, but it sounds exactly what you are talking about," Duskull explained, which made Maxi look incredibly worried. "Um... then I think that Azurill may be in trouble! You may be right, Trish! We need to save Azurill!" Maxi exclaimed. "First we need to tell Bidoof that we have decided our target and then go after him," I said to Maxi. "Okay, that sounds like a good plan. Besides, if we rush, they may not get too far!" Maxi said as we immediately rushed for the guild.


	5. Rescuing Azurill

**The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series of games are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo and are not my property.  
I own 2 OCs in this, that being the main character Pokemon in the Time, Darkness, Sky games and their partner. Their names will be Trish the Vulpix and Maxi the Mawile and the story will be told by Trish's POV.  
If I add any new OCs, I will introduce them with their names in bold.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

We ran back to the guild quickly and told Bidoof that we were going after an outlaw that we had decided on, which he found odd considering we didn't look at the board. "Who're ya'll goin' after, again?" Bidoof asked. "Drowzee! Look at those flyers for a Drowzee! We need to go! Little kids are in trouble!" I exclaimed as Maxi shot me up the ladder to save time, which she did by using her giant mouth to flip me upwards quickly. "Nice dismount! Now let's go save them!" Maxi said as she quickly climbed the ladder and we ran down the hill to see Marill looking extremely worried, Drowzee and Azurill not anywhere nearby, just like in my dream!

"Marill! Where did Drowzee and Azurill go?" I asked with worry. "W-We were going to Mount Bristle, but Drowzee and Azurill got too far ahead and I couldn't keep up... I don't know what's going on," Marill said with worry. "Where is Mount Bristle?" Maxi asked. "I'll take you there!" Marill said as he rushed us out and we continued out for a good bit until we arrived at a mountain, which was exactly as rugged as my dream detailed it! "It was in a mountainous region, your dream, right?" Maxi asked me. "Yeah, we need to get up there, fast!" I said as we looked at Marill. "You wait here for us. We'll find them, I promise," I said, finding it best to not tell him that Azurill may have been in trouble.

We then started to scale the mountain through a Mystery Dungeon, which was home to Starly, Machop, and Geodude, among others. They were fairly easy to take out, especially the Geodude with my Powder Snow. I also was surprised when I learned the move Icy Wind, which was very useful against the flying Starly and the quick Machop. Meanwhile, Maxi started using some more moves, namely Vicegrip and Bite. "Those chompers are quite powerful, Maxi," I smiled at her. "Thanks," she smiled back as we reached what looked to be a clearing at the top. And guess who we saw arriving at the summit right in front of us?

"You see that hole there in the wall?" Drowzee asked the Azurill, both of them not being able to see us, but we could see them from our hunkered down position. "Legends say there is a hidden trove of bandit treasure in there, but I'm too big to fit in there. And that's where you come in!" Azurill looked terrified as Drowzee started to close the distance. "Now go in there, and don't forget to bring back the treasure," Drowzee said as Azurill started to cry. "I want my big brother!" Azurill sobbed as he tried to escape, but Drowzee immediately closed the distance and cut him off. "Sheesh, I already told you I'd take you home after we're done here," Drowzee said, but then it happened. Exactly the same as I remembered it.

"If you don't do as I say, then it will mean big trouble for you!" Drowzee said, the exact same way as my dream depicted it! "H-H-HELP!" Azurill cried out, which made me and Maxi immediately come out. "STOP!" I exclaimed along with Maxi, both of us walking up to Drowzee with no fear in our eyes. "We won't let you do that, Drowzee, you big bully! I take back what I said back in Treasure Town, we need LESS Pokemon like you in this world!" Maxi exclaimed at him, which made Drowzee look shocked and Azurill look at us with tears of joy. "W-Where did you come from?! How did you find me?" Drowzee asked. "We're Team Icy Steel! No criminal can escape our line of sight," Maxi growled as I noticed she looked afraid, but she was still standing strong. "Fine, I didn't want to have to do this, but let's do it. I don't normally hurt kids like you, but I'm taking off the gloves! Let's rumble!" Drowzee smiled as our fight began.

Drowzee started by focusing his mind and lifting me off the ground, and then slamming me into said ground. "Ow... Confusion, I take it?" I frowned as I breathed a big blast of Icy Wind at him, which I could tell shocked him as his feet got stuck to the ground and he was locked in place. "W-What the?! An ice type Vulpix?! I HATE being frozen in place! Let me go!" Drowzee exclaimed as he tried to thrash around, but Maxi simply closed the distance while he was locked in place and connected a bite attack to him, which managed to knock him out cold, him falling forward and forcing him to bend over while standing up. "Azurill! Are you okay?" I asked as I went to the little guy with worry and he looked at us with joy. "I-I'm fine... t-thank you for rescuing me..." Azurill said with a sob.

We escorted Drowzee to the bottom of the mountain where we saw that four Pokemon were there along with Marill. Bidoof and three Pokemon that looked important and alike. Two of them looked like floating magnets with eyes and the one in charge looked like a flying saucer with magnets on it. "Officers Magnezone and Magnemite are here to arrest the criminal in question," the big one said as he then started to flash red and blue lights while the two smaller Pokemon, most likely the Magnemite, took their magnets to Drowzee's side and his arms were locked in place. "We will send the reward back to the guild for you to collect... now you, come with us," Magnezone frowned, Drowzee looking quite upset that he got caught, but on the sad side, not the angry side.

"Azurill!" Marill exclaimed from behind us. "Wahh! Marill! It was so scary!" Azurill cried out loud, letting the floodgates flow out. "Are you okay, brother?" Marill asked. "He isn't hurt. He's just scared," Maxi said. "Thank you, miss Maxi and miss Trish," Marill smiled. "Thank you for saving me..." Azurill sniffed at us. "Really, really thank you," Marill sobbed as well, both of them hugging each other with tears of joy.

* * *

Once we returned to the guild, Chatot looked at us with all smiles. "I heard from Magnezone that you managed to apprehend a criminal. Not only that, but you managed to do so without even knowing he had a poster... though that isn't really in the guidelines, according to what Azurill and Marill said, it was an urgent rescue mission, so I will forgive it. Besides, you rescued a young child from a villain, so high praise is expected of your actions," Chatot smiled. "We just wanted to do the right thing," Maxi smiled. "Of course! Anyway, the bounty was 3 thousand Poke dollars, so your share is 300. I hope that's okay," Chatot said with a little bit of worry. "It's no trouble at all! We understand that the money is used for good reasons... like all that delicious food," Maxi smiled, which Chatot smiled at. "Now that's the attitude I like to hear! Speaking of which, it's going to be dinnertime in a half an hour, so you'll get to eat that delicious food as much as you want!" Chatot smiled with a trill as he went back down below.

"Well, Duskull was right about one thing, Trish... your ability is truly the reason we were able to rescue Azurill... I wonder... what kind of ability could this be? The ability to see into the future or the past randomly by touching items... it truly is an amazing ability to have. Shame that it happens at random, though," Maxi frowned. "Yeah, but we still need to have that talk... you wanted to talk to me about Time Gears, right?" I asked her. "How about after dinner before we go to bed? I'll talk about it then," Maxi suggested. "Okay, I can handle that," I smiled.

We then had a hearty meal with the others and, after we ate our fill, we went into our room where we saw it was thundering pretty bad out. "Whoa, this storm is intense!" Maxi gawked at the thunder strikes. "So... about these Time Gears... what can you tell me about them?" I asked her. "Well, Time Gears are the stuff of legend, only few have ever been documented... like one in a faraway forest... or in an underground cavern of limestone... and I've even heard of one being in a volcano... Time Gears are special artifacts that keep time in check in these different areas," Maxi explained. "But... what happens if a Time Gear gets removed from its resting place?" I asked. "Honestly, no one has ever tried to do that. But what the rumors say is that, if it should ever happen, then time around that region would stop completely. That's why everyone leaves the time gears alone. Not even the most hardened criminal Pokemon would try to steal one," Maxi finished saying.

When she said the different areas of where the Time Gears were kept, I started to regain some images in my mind... I... I knew exactly where these Time Gears were being kept in these locations she mentioned! "Treeshroud Forest... Limestone Cavern... Hotfoot Volcano..." I said, the places all coming into my mind vividly. "Wait... what are those areas?" Maxi asked. "I don't know why... but I know the names of the dungeons these Time Gears are kept... Treeshroud Forest is in the far northeast of the region... Limestone Cavern is within a canyon and is guarded by a ditto that keeps trespassers away from it... and Hotfoot Volcano is a huge volcano that can only be reached from a hidden passage at the base that sends you right to the Time Gear..." I said, all these memories flooding back at once.

"Y-You seem to know an awful lot about the locations of these Time Gears, Trish... I have a funny feeling that you may have wanted to use them for something... by taking them off their pedestals to 'save the world'... but I don't know who would ever do something like that. I mean, how would you save the world by making time stop in a certain area?" Maxi asked, finding a hole in my logic. "I don't know... I don't have all the details yet... but I do know that Time Gears are important to saving the world... but in order for them to be used to save it... they'd need to be removed from their areas first..." I said aloud. "Let's keep this conversation to ourselves for now... if the other members heard us talking about taking Time Gears, they'd think we're notorious outlaws," Maxi frowned. "Got it... just to ourselves," I said to her as we then started to drift off to sleep.


	6. Sentry Duty and the First Time Gear

**The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series of games are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo and are not my property.  
I own 2 OCs in this, that being the main character Pokemon in the Time, Darkness, Sky games and their partner. Their names will be Trish the Vulpix and Maxi the Mawile and the story will be told by Trish's POV.  
If I add any new OCs, I will introduce them with their names in bold.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 _The night was full of thunder and rain as a lone figure ran through the puddles and trees of a distant forest, no Pokemon standing in his way due to his sheer speed. He ran for a good while until he finally came upon his goal. "Could my eyes deceive me?! It is! A time gear!" the mysterious Pokemon smiled with unflinching resolve as he reached out and stole it from its pedestal, escaping once the deed was done. "But this is only the first of many," he said as he rushed out of the forest as the whole place started to slow down in time... until, inevitably, everything froze to a standstill._

* * *

We awoke the next day and continued our jobs on the bulletin boards and managed to get some more rewards and help some more people, both myself and Maxi also conversing about what my purpose could possibly be involved with Time Gears. Then the next day came and we were about to talk to Chatot... but not before... "HEY! You two!" Loudred exclaimed from across the room, us instinctively following him to where Diglett was at. "Thank you, Loudred," Diglett smiled. "Listen, I'm normally in charge of sentry duty, but my dad gave me a different job today, so I'd like it if you could man my post," Diglett smiled. "Man your post for sentry duty?... Wait... does it have anything to do with the grate?" I asked. "Again, very SMART, Trish! You just climb down this hole HERE and make your way to the GRATE! Then, IDENTIFY visitors' footprints. COULDN'T BE SIMPLER!" Loudred smiled.

"Well, I am good at footprint runes, so this could be fun," Maxi smiled as we then ventured into the tunnels and had to feel our way to our destination due to the darkness inside of it. We finally saw light and managed to get right under the grate. "We're at the grate!" I exclaimed at Loudred, hoping he'd hear me. "GOOD! POKEMON will be coming into the guild ALL day, so be prepared to get COMFY," Loudred exclaimed. "Okay," I smiled as the first set of footprints arrived atop the grate. "Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" I smiled. "Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" Loudred asked as Maxi smiled upon looking at it. "The footprint is Skarmory's! The footprint is Skarmory's!" Maxi exclaimed. "Got it, come on in, visitor!" Loudred exclaimed as the footprint moved off the grate and into the guild. "Hey! You're pretty GOOD at this, you two! KEEP it UP!" Loudred smiled at us.

We ended up continuing this until the end of the day, identifying all the visitors correctly thanks to Maxi's foot rune research. "Closing time! Come on BACK, Trish and Maxi!" Loudred exclaimed, both of us going back through the tunnels and emerging on the other side to see Chatot along with Loudred. "That was some fantastic sentry duty, you two! You deserve an award for this," Chatot smiled as he gave our group a reviver seed, a ginseng, a joy seed, and a life seed! "Wow! Look at all these awesome prizes!" Maxi smiled. "I expect you to continue your good work tomorrow, Team Icy Steel! We have a special assignment for you, in fact," Chatot smiled at us as we were sent to dinner, ate our fill, and then went off to bed.

"So... do you know anything else about Time Gears, Maxi?" I asked her before we headed off to bed. "Well... I know that there are only a scant few of them out there and that most of them have something to protect them from being found in the first place. Such as a guardian or some kind of puzzle," Maxi frowned as she recalled some more details. "Puzzles or guardians... I think I can remember a few different memories of strange faces..." I thought aloud as I tried to think hard about these guardians in question.

I then got hit with another dream that formed into a memory. But it wasn't just any memory. It was a memory of a place that held a Time Gear! "F-Fogbound... Lake... the guardian of the Time Gear... Uxie..." I said with a small gasp, my voice barely audible. "You remembered something like that?... Something tells me that, wherever you come from and what you were before you lost your memory... that you probably were wanting to take these Time Gears," Maxi frowned. "I think you may be right... I keep on getting a blood rush anytime I think of them, and I remember that they were keys to saving the world... but from what?" I sighed, wondering what could possibly be the source behind my past. What was I, and why did Time Gears entice me so? "We'll think more on it later, I'm sure," Maxi said as she yawned loudly. "Goodnight, Trish," Maxi smiled. "Goodnight, Maxi," I smiled back as both of us drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _And when I fell asleep this time, I got another memory of something. Something that I didn't expect. The area around me was the same as the dream I first saw the Time Gear, completely gray, dark, no sunlight, and all the vegetation completely demolished. I was with a shadowy figure that I knew I recognized before, but this time, it wasn't a lucid dream where I could ask him questions. I knew who this person was and I had a feeling he was important to me. "So, are you ready to go through with this, Trish?" he asked me as I noticed something else about me. I was standing on two feet and my hands were white with no fur at all. I also felt behind my head and saw that I had two pigtails of brown hair that looked insanely cute. "Yes, I know, Groovy," I smiled at him, as the memory started to play out. "Once we go back in time, we will need to find these Time Gears that you found the locations of... and then, the future will be restored to normal... the tower won't fall... and everything will go back to normal," the figure smiled, his voice a little gravelly, but also very nice. "Groovy... I need to tell you something else before we go," I smiled at him. "Yes, what is it?" Groovy asked back. "Your friend, Celebi... she really, really-" I was about to say until I woke up the next day._

* * *

"UP AND AT 'EM! IT'S MORNING!" Loudred exclaimed at us, snapping me awake from my dream and managing to make me fall on top of Maxi. "Hah... w-what was I going to say? Who is Celebi? Who is Groovy? And what kind of tower were they talking about?!" I asked aloud, making Maxi very concerned as per my actions. "Whoa, Trish, calm down... tell me about it after the briefing. Don't get worked up over a dream, okay?" Maxi smiled. "It wasn't a dream... it was a memory... but you're right, the briefing needs to happen," I sighed as I regained my composure and both of us went out to the crowd.

Chatot and Wigglytuff were already at the helm and both of them looked to have very serious looks on their faces. "Now, I want to tell you all a disturbing set of events that happened recently," Chatot explained to us. "Far in the northeastern lands of this continent lies a place called Treeshroud Forest. In this forest... time has come to a complete stop," Chatot said, his words shocking everyone in the crowd, but more importantly, me and Maxi. "W-What?!" the others exclaimed in shock. "Time has come to a standstill at Treeshroud Forest. The wind doesn't blow, trees no longer rustle, dewdrops hang suspended in the air from plants, and the clouds are fixed in place," Chatot explained, all the guild members looking very scared and confused.

"How can time stop all at once in a place like that? It's unthinkable!" Chimecho exclaimed. "Yes, the unthinkable has happened," Wigglytuff frowned, not standing asleep with his eyes open for a change. "It is because, the Time Gear from Treeshroud Forest has been... stolen!" Chatot exclaimed, which made me have a recalling of my dream last night as Maxi looked at me with worry. I tried to think to myself while everyone talked all at once. In my dream, there was a shadowy figure that was talking to me as if he knew me... before I had turned into a Pokemon. And the area around us was dark and gloomy with no sunlight or leaves on any of the trees. And if it had something to do with time being stopped completely, I had a very bad feeling about this. I knew that whoever stole the Time Gear just had to be one of the people that I knew while I had my memory, most likely Groovy, but why? Were Time Gears important to saving the world if it made an entire area stop moving in time completely.

I had to ask, so I asked Chatot once everyone calmed down. "Excuse me, Chatot?" I asked him. "Yes, what is it? Something about your duty for today?" he asked. "No, I have a more important question first..." I frowned at him. "Do you think that the person who stole the Time Gear... that they may not have done it for bad intentions... but instead for good intentions?" I asked him. "Hmm... I honestly have no clue... no one would dare touch the Time Gears until this incident recently occurred, so it's been commonplace to know that it would be a forbidden taboo to take one," Chatot frowned. "Well, would the time in Treeshroud Forest be returned to normal if we just placed the Time Gear back in place?" I asked.

"You have so many questions, and I do admire that... but for now, we must remain vigilant. It could very well be for good intentions like you said, but the person behind this may also have evil intent in their heart. Just stay focused on your current jobs at hand instead of worrying about these things. Speaking of which, I have your assignment for today to be your first official exploration," Chatot said to us. "Our first exploration?! Amazing!" Maxi's eyes immediately glistened like diamonds. "Take a look at your map," Chatot smiled as I unfolded it to show where we were. "The sources we have been gathered tell us that this waterfall may have some secrets inside of it. We need you to investigate the matter and bring back what you may find," Chatot smiled. "Okay! Let's do this," Maxi smiled as we went off to go in search of this cave. But we would certainly talk about my dream I had the whole way there once out of earshot.


	7. Adventures in Waterfall Cave

**The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series of games are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo and are not my property.  
I own 2 OCs in this, that being the main character Pokemon in the Time, Darkness, Sky games and their partner. Their names will be Trish the Vulpix and Maxi the Mawile and the story will be told by Trish's POV.  
If I add any new OCs, I will introduce them with their names in bold.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Once we made our way out to the Waterfall Cave (and after we got a new service from Chimecho to add members to our team), I told Maxi of my dream last night and she looked to be a bit confused about it. "So you were conversing with a partner of yours in a world where everything looked rotted out and dark and gray? And you were talking about Time Gears and a tower falling? And you were talking about another Pokemon called Celebi before Loudred woke you up?" Maxi asked me. "Yeah, and I have a feeling that the tower he mentioned was crucial in this talk of Time Gears saving the world... whoever stole that Time Gear had to have been someone I knew when I had my memories, I have no doubt in my mind," I said to Maxi with a sigh. "Either way, this friend of yours, Groovy... I wonder what kind of Pokemon he was... and I also wonder how you were able to converse when you were a human and he was a Pokemon?" Maxi frowned. "Honestly, no clue," I frowned.

We then finally arrived at the waterfall in question, which was very huge and intimidating as we stood at the edge of a rock that would lead right to it. "So this is the waterfall, huh?" Maxi asked as she tried to move forward and immediately got battered backwards from the force of the water. "Maxi! Are you okay?!" I asked her with worry. "Y-Yeah... that water is strong," she groaned as she got up. "Hmm..." I frowned as I tried to touch the waterfall too and I got pushed back as well. "Well, it doesn't look like we can just walk through... I wonder how we'd find anything beyond this waterfall," Maxi thought aloud as I got a sudden dizziness again.

And it happened to be a dream as the blackness overcame me, followed by a white flash of light, and then me being able to see a strange, familiar figure approach the waterfall and ran full-force right through it, emerging into what looked to be a cave on the other side. He then walked forward some more and then the vision faded out as I gasped awake. "D-Did you just have another vision, Trish?" Maxi asked with a gasp when she helped me up. "Y-Yeah... this time, it showed me that someone jumped through the waterfall and emerged into a cave on the other side," I explained to her. "Really?... Well, okay... I believe you. Let's try it," Maxi smiled as we took some steps back and prepared ourselves.

"When I say go, we rush as fast as our legs can carry through the waterfall. Okay?" I said to Maxi. "Got it, Trish," Maxi smiled. "3, 2, 1, GO!" I exclaimed as both of us ran full force and jumped through the waterfall, which ended up hurting us a tiny bit as we ended up rolling onto the ground once we got on the other side. "Ow... that waterfall is pretty tough," Maxi groaned as we got up and we looked around, seeing that we were actually inside of a cave! "Your vision was right! Let's explore this cave and see what treasures we can find!" Maxi smiled widely. "I'd love to," I smirked widely as we proceeded forward into a mystery dungeon, which was full of water around us as well as water-type Pokemon such as Barboach, Poliwag, Wiscash, and Surskit.

We also came across some Tangela and a Grimer, both of which wishing to join our team after we defeated them. "Nice to have you two aboard," I smiled at them as we continued down the path until we came to an area that we all looked at with giant dollar signs in our eyes. Why? Gems! Gems were everywhere! "Wow! Look at all of these gems! And look at that huge one at the end of this area!" Maxi gawked as she approached the gem towards the back of the room with a smile as I picked up some of the smaller ones in the meantime, seeing a duo of them that looks strangely enticing. One had a strange symbol in it and the other felt extremely cold to the touch. We'd have to ask Chatot what they were upon returning back to the guild. "RGH! GRRAGH!" Maxi groaned as she tried to remove the giant gem, finding no luck in it at all. "Hmm... let me try," I smiled as I took the fray and began to try and pry it out myself, which ended up failing miserably because I was four-legged. "Believe us, we've tried and failed numerous times to pull that gem out as well," Tangela said with a frown... I think... his vines covered up his face completely, so we had no clue if he was frowning or not.

But then, I got hit with another dizzy spell... and this time, I saw something shocking. After the bright flash happened, the same exact similar silhouette as before approached the gem and pushed on it rather than pulling at it, the result being a large earthquake and a flume of water rushing in and sending him away from the out-wash. I gasped awake just as I noticed something happen. Maxi had just pushed the gem right in front of me. "ACK! NO!" I exclaimed as the place suddenly got completely flooded with water and all four of us got pushed out and sent along the waters.

We got knocked very far away and were a bit battered from the waves... but wherever we landed seemed to be very soothing on our pores and wounds, as well as smelled quite nice. It was also watery, but very warm. "Are you okay? You suddenly appeared out of nowhere," said a very cute voice as I opened my eyes and saw that the others were okay as well. "Where are we?" I asked as Maxi made sure she was okay before getting up. "You're at the Hot Springs," smiled a cute Pokemon with a crescent mark on its face and having brown fur. I think it was a Teddiursa, but I don't know why I knew who it was. "Hot Springs?" Maxi asked as we were then approached by a very old-looking Pokemon, this one having a large shell on him that looked to have fire inside of it and orange skin for his face and legs. "Yes, you are at the Hot Springs. I am the keeper of these Springs, Torkoal. Do you mind opening up your map?" he smiled at us. "Sure," I said as I pulled out my map (thank goodness it was waterproof) and he pointed out our location to us. "Wow! The water carried us from here, all the way to here? Amazing!" Maxi gawked. "My goodness! It was the water that carried you here? How very fun that must've been! Please, allow the Hot Spring to wash away your fatigue before you return back home," Torkoal smiled. "Thanks, we'll do that," Tangela said with a happy voice.

* * *

We sat bathing in the hot spring for about a half hour before bidding our farewells and returning back to the guild, where we told Chatot all about the adventures that we had. "And you say that you found some very unique gems, Trish? Please, show me what you have," Chatot smiled. "Of course," I smiled as I poured out the bag's contents of gems onto the ground, him looking at each one with intrigue, but looking quite impressed with the two gems I found in particular: the one with the marking on it and the one that was white and cold to the touch.

"My word! I never would've imagined seeing these in all my life!" Chatot gawked. "What are they?" Maxi asked. "This stone with the insignia... it's Mawilite! A special type of stone that, when used at any point, will allow a Mawile to Mega Evolve into Mega Mawile for a limited time!" Chatot gawked. "Mega Evolution?! Aw sweet!" Maxi smiled with eagerness while I just looked confused. "Mega Evolution is the process in which a Pokemon can use a special stone to temporarily transform and gain immense power! I never thought I may be able to try it out like this!" Maxi smiled. "And as for this other stone, it apparently is a special one that only ice type Vulpix and Sandshrew can use. And yes, there are ice type Sandshrew in the same region as ice type Vulpix," Chatot said quickly before we could raise our paws. "When taken to Luminous Spring, it will allow them to evolve... but given your current training, you aren't ready to tackle Luminous Spring yet... the Mystery Dungeon leading there is much too harsh," Chatot frowned. "Don't worry, I'll keep it safe in Kangaskhan storage," I smiled... but it was then that I got a small confusion in my head.

Those images that I saw of that Pokemon in the Waterfall Cave... there was no mistaking it. The roundness, the giant, pointy ears... it had to be Wigglytuff! "But... I don't know how to put this, but I think that Wigglytuff may have actually been there before us," I frowned, making Chatot immediately shocked. "Oh no, emphatically no! Why would he send you there if he had already visited it once before?" Chatot asked. "Well... I just have a hunch... could you please check with him?" I asked him. "Rgh... these apprentices are yet another weird bunch, it seems..." Chatot said to himself. "What was that, Chatot?" Maxi asked, making him immediately shocked that we heard him... kinda hard not to.

He then went in to check with Wigglytuff and didn't come out until a half hour before dinner. "So? How did it go?" Maxi asked. "When I asked the Guildmaster, he mulled it over a bit and then said... 'Sweet memories! Yoomtah!', then he danced around for a bit, and then said, 'you know, when I really think about, maybe I have been there before'... and that's what he said," Chatot said with a smile. "So he just somehow forgot that he went there before and sent us there without remembering he knew about it?... Dang," I groaned, now knowing that the visions I got was that of the past.

"Well, our Guildmaster can be a bit forgetful and... eccentric... even I cannot fathom what goes on inside of his head. But don't let this discourage you! After all, you found some very priceless treasures that will be useful to you in future adventures! And from what I've experienced with some previous exploration teams, Mega Stones such as Mawilite are immune to being lost if you get kicked out of a dungeon! So you can keep it on you forever without fear of losing it!" Chatot smiled, making Maxi's eyes grow wider than the moon. "Really?! How awesome is that?!" Maxi gawked. "I'll go ahead and get to work on refining the stone so you can wear it as an accessory, Maxi. It shall be finished in the next few days, I promise," Chatot smiled at her. "That would be wonderful!" my partner smiled brightly. And then came the dinner bells. "Dinner is ready everyone!" Chimecho smiled, all of us rushing into the place to eat our meals!


	8. Team Skull's Chief

**The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series of games are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo and are not my property.  
I own 2 OCs in this, that being the main character Pokemon in the Time, Darkness, Sky games and their partner. Their names will be Trish the Vulpix and Maxi the Mawile and the story will be told by Trish's POV.  
If I add any new OCs, I will introduce them with their names in bold.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 _It was another dream that night and it was yet another memory. I saw myself touching a strange statue with the shadowy figure by my side again. "Do you see anything, Trish?" he asked, most likely Groovy. "I-I see it! A Time Gear was here in Dusk Forest back in the past... It was immensely foggy in this forest... you need to place the red Drought Stone in the statue's heart in order to lift the fog and see the entrance to Fogbound Lake. Then it's just a matter of reaching the lake and taking out it's guardian, Uxie... before he can lock eyes with you and take away your memories. Take a note. Keep your eyes closed when battling Uxie, and let me take the Time Gear, okay?" I smiled at Groovy. "Good thinking, Trish... we need to move, the Sableye are probably catching onto our plan by now," Groovy frowned as we then ran away from the location and I got woken up by Loudred once again... at least this time the dream actually concluded before he did so!_

* * *

"UP AND AT 'EM! IT'S MORNING!" Loudred exclaimed. "Yeah, we heard you," I groaned as I got out of my bed along with Maxi and I remembered what I wanted to do before we left for our jobs today. I wanted to go to the Kangaskhan Storage to store my evolution stone there. We then all assembled in the meeting where Chatot and Wigglytuff were all smiles. "Guildmaster Wigglytuff and myself have a very important message for you all today. We are planning an expedition very soon!" Chatot smiled, the guild members and Maxi and me looking very amazed and excited to hear that news. "Oh my gosh! An expedition! We haven't gone on one of them in forever!~" Sunflora sung with a smile. "The Guildmaster will pick and choose whoever does their best during these next couple of weeks. So I suggest you all work your hardest and best to get picked for this duty! With that, we are dismissed!" Chatot smiled. "HOORAY!" everyone cheered in unison.

"I can't believe it! A true expedition! Let's do as many jobs as we can to ensure our spot, okay Trish?" Maxi smiled. "We'll clench them in a snap! Team Icy Steel will surely be picked if we keep up the progress we've been making," I smiled at my partner as we finally climbed the ladder and we emerged into the first floor... only to see a duo that I knew was up to no good. "What the hell? You two again?" Maxi gawked, getting the Zubat's and the Koffing's attention. "Y-You two?! Scaredy-paws and Ice Vulpix? What are you doing here?" the Zubat asked. "We could ask you two thieves the same question," I growled at them. "Whoa-ho-ho! What's so strange about an exploration team checking out the job boards?" Koffing chortled, which made me and Maxi flabbergasted.

"Wait a minute... you two are a rescue team?! Yet you try and steal my precious treasure?" Maxi growled. "Now answer our question first. What are you two doing here?" Zubat smiled. "We're here to get training as an exploration team as well. Team Icy Steel. Cool name, right? Came up with it myself," I smiled at them. "Damn... I'll admit it, that does have a nice sound to it... but you, come over here," Koffing frowned at Maxi as they ganged up on her and led her over to the left side. "Listen, you don't have what it takes to be an exploration team member, so just give it up," Koffing frowned at Maxi. "And who asked you?" Maxi growled at them. "You're skittish, afraid of everything. You'd never make it as an exploration team if you run away from everything," Zubat frowned.

"It's true that I get scared easily, but that's why I'm in training! Even now, we're trying to get into the upcoming expedition!" Maxi growled. "Oh? An expedition you say? Just give it up, you'll never make it, wimps," Zubat smiled. "Big talk for two crooks that either ran away or got frozen solid from one of my attacks! Who are you to make fun of Maxi anyways? You ran away the moment you found out I was an Ice type, so CAN IT!" I growled at them, our voices making a scene already.

"Well, well, that's because we didn't have the chief with us," Koffing smirked. "Um... chief?" Maxi asked. "That's right. Team Skull, our exploration team, has 3 members. Our chief is tough. Very tough. If he were around, we'd snap you like a twig," Zubat smiled as Koffing sniffed the air. "Speaking of which, I can smell him coming right now!" Koffing smiled as I then sniffed it too. It smelled very bad, like rotten eggs mixed with a vat of spoiled milk. "Here's the chief!" Zubat smirked as I saw the Pokemon in question come down the ladder and I saw that he looked very imposing. He had tons of fur all over, his face had a big upper lip and smaller lower one, and his tail was actually hung over his head from the back of his rear. "MOVE IT! You're in my way!" he exclaimed as something nasty hit me and I started to cough and hack like no tomorrow. The stench was so bad, the other members of the guild looked shocked and also nearly lost their breakfast.

"Y-You smell like... rancid farts..." I coughed as I laid on the ground and held my nose shut with my paws. "Get out of the way, or do you want to end up like this runt?" the chief growled at Mawile. "Like hell I am! You have no right to do what you just did, you big bully! You're not a chief, you're a Grade-A jackass!" Maxi exclaimed at Skuntank, her language actually causing the other guild members nearby to gasp. "D-Did she just say the 'j' word?" Bidoof gawked. "I-I'm scared..." Sunflora shivered. "Get those thugs out of here before I pinch their asses for ya, hey hey!" Corphish exclaimed. The chief looked around and saw that all of us were ready to hurt him if he pulled another stunt like what he did to me again. "Fine, suit yourselves. Koffing, Zubat, come. We've got some plotting to do," the chief frowned. "Y-Yes sir, Skuntank!" Koffing exclaimed as he rushed along with Zubat after his boss to get out of the guild.

"That was incredibly brave of you, Maxi. You really told him off!" I smiled at her as I tried to shake off the stench still stuck on me. Not a chance. "Rgh... we may need to get you a Cleanse Orb before we go to our jobs, Trish... no offense, but that Skuntank fellow really made you smell bad," Maxi gagged a bit. "No hard feelings at all," I smiled at her as Sunflora kindly gave us the orb in question. I used it right then and there and a big flume of water poured over me, the stench washing off in an instant. "Ah... much better," I smiled. "Now let's go do our jobs so we can go on the expedition. But not before we get to Kangaskhan Storage to drop off your evolution stone," Maxi said with a smile. "And in the meantime, I have another dream to share with you," I said with a smile.

* * *

While we did our jobs that we signed up for in Waterfall Cave (we had to find an item for 2 Pokemon and defeat 3 outlaws), I explained to Maxi what my dream was about, her being a bit confused when I told her about Fogbound Lake and a Pokemon called Uxie. "I've heard of Fogbound Lake before... it's apparently a place that no one knows the location of because the guardian apparently wipes their memories clean. I bet anything that Uxie is that guardian... maybe he might be able to tell us something about the Time Gears or this tower you mentioned in your one dream?" Maxi asked with a smile. "What I'm more pressed in wondering about are the Sableye that Groovy told me we had to run away from... What is a Sableye?" I asked Maxi. "It's a dark and ghost type Pokemon that has eyes made of gems and loves the dark. They also have sharp claws and fangs and tend to travel in groups," Maxi explained. "I have to wonder... were me and Groovy on the run for trying to save the world?... It really is confusing," I frowned.


	9. The Rotten Deal

**The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series of games are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo and are not my property.  
I own 2 OCs in this, that being the main character Pokemon in the Time, Darkness, Sky games and their partner. Their names will be Trish the Vulpix and Maxi the Mawile and the story will be told by Trish's POV.  
If I add any new OCs, I will introduce them with their names in bold.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Once we returned home and after a second shift of sentry duty the next day, I had another dream that had a bit of a different place in it.

* * *

 _The area was something that looked to be a jungle, one that had the trees completely rotted out and there being a canyon nearby. "We need to hurry, Trish. Primal Dialga is onto our plan and this is the last one we need to find. Five Time Gears are the necessity," Groovy's shadowy image said to me with seriousness as I focused and got another dream that I didn't see, but had a feeling it was important. "Ah! T-There's a hidden area in a diverging path at the end of this canyon through this dungeon. At the very back end of the cavern of limestone, that is where the underground lake's Time Gear is... and a few others back in this timeline happened to have seen it too," I said in my dream. "Really? Then I guess we are good to go. Let's find Celebi and tell her we need to go back in time," Groovy said as I kept wondering who this Primal Dialga could possibly be. But then I heard some snickering in the distance. "Wee-hee-hee! Wee-hee-hee!" I heard them snicker. "Shit! They're coming! Let's scat!" I exclaimed to Groovy as we left in a huff... and when Loudred woke us up._

* * *

"UP AND AT 'EM! IT'S MORNING!" he exclaimed. "Got it, we're getting up," I frowned as Maxi got up with a bounce in her step, which I smiled at. We then joined up with the others for the morning briefing. "We would like to give a special announcement. We will have some new allies joining us starting today," Chatot smiled. "Allies? Like, new apprentices?" Corphish asked. "No idea, I wonder if they're nice," Diglett asked. "So long as they are nice, we'll get along with them," Dugtrio said all at once. "Here they are," Chatot said... but then we were met with a very familiar, awful stench. "GUGH! Not them... please not them!" I gagged as the stench rolled through. And the rest of the guild members agreed with me when they smelled it.

Then, like a bad plague, the douches returned. "I-It's them again?!" Maxi asked in a shushed sneer. "Hehe, I'm Zubat," Zubat smiled. "Whoa-ho-ho! I'm Koffing!" his cohort smirked. "Name's Skuntank. Remember it. Especially you two," Skuntank frowned at me and Maxi, which we simply glared at him. "You're already acquainted?" Chatot asked. "You could say that... yes," Maxi growled. "Well, that simplifies things!" Chatot smirked, not being able to read our expressions.

"This group has been hired to join us during our upcoming expedition, but not as apprentices. More like hired help," Chatot explained. "WHAT?!" I exclaimed in shock and anger. "What's wrong?" Chatot asked. "Pay no attention to it, Chatot. She always overreacts to everything," Skuntank smiled, making me growl lowly. "Hmm... very well then," Chatot said. "The Guildmaster has also stated that we are to be hospitable to them. They will be staying with us so that we can get to know them better, so we can learn to trust them for the upcoming expedition," Chatot said as the other guild members started to whisper amongst themselves. "What is Wigglytuff thinking?" Chimecho asked. "Like, I know, right? This reeks of deceit!" Sunflora groaned. "By golly, I surely hope no more bad words happen with these thugs around..." Bidoof frowned.

"Okay everyone, let's get ready for a new day!" Chatot said, expecting us to be peppy with these bullies. We weren't. "Hurray... yeah..." we said at different intervals, not really enthused about it. "What's the matter everyone? Where's your usual cheer?' Chatot asked. "YOU GOTTA be KIDDING us! This STINKS! How are we SUPPOSED to be CHEERY when-" Loudred was about to yell until we all saw something going on with Wigglytuff. He started to shake back and forth and looked to be very upset. "Ooo... OOOh..." he groaned as the whole place suddenly began to shake violently! "N-NO! The Guildmaster's rage is building! If he gets mad, it'll be horrific! Everyone, be cheerful, even if it hurts! Okay everyone, back to work as usual!" Chatot exclaimed at us. We had no choice. "HOORAY!" we all exclaimed, the shaking immediately stopping as Wigglytuff smiled and went right back to his room. "Well met, Chaw-haw-haw," Skuntank chortled, followed by his two lackeys smirking and laughing a bit.

"I have a very VERY bad feeling about this... we need to be extra careful from here on out, Maxi," I frowned at her. "Ah, you two," Chatot said to us. "Your job for today is to look up jobs on the boards and perform them. By the way, nice work with that Sentry Duty yesterday and 5 jobs all at once the day before. Very impressive," Chatot smiled at us. "Why thank you, Chatot. We're just doing our best for the good of the guild," Maxi smiled, choosing her words carefully to make it sound like we weren't doing it JUST for the expedition. "Good to know you aren't sucking up to me for the expedition listings! Heehee!" Chatot giggled a bit as we climbed up to the middle area and saw that Team Skull and the others were eyeing each other uncomfortably while they picked their missions. "Just ignore... just ignore..." I groaned to myself as we got our different jobs and decided to go for the one with the most amount, that being Mount Bristle this time with a total of 6 jobs. 2 Outlaw jobs, 3 rescue missions, and one escort mission. Luckily, the escort in question wished to be let off at a floor before the first outlaw, so that was always a bonus.

"Let's do our best," Maxi smiled. "And yet again, another dream I have to explain to you," I said to Maxi. "Of course. Your dreams seem to be the keys to unlocking your memory, so I'd be happy to listen and give my own insight," Maxi smiled as we kept going towards our destination in Mount Bristle, meeting up with our escort client on the way, this one being a Pokemon we'd never seen before. "Hello there, friends. My name is **Marine** , and I'm actually wanting to explore this continent from my home on the western Continent," she smiled, her body being unlike anything I'd seen before. She had tons of colors on her body, her head had a small lure thing attached to it, she had big, full lips, and her teeth were very sharp. She also looked to be a fish-like Pokemon, but she was swimming in the air with ease.

"What kind of Pokemon are you?" I asked her. "I'm a Bruxish, a water and psychic type. I come from the same area you do, little one," Marine smiled. "Really? You mean you know something about my memory?" I asked her with some hope. "Um.. what? No, I mean that you're an ice type Vulpix and that you come from the same continent as I do," Marine frowned. "Oh... sorry..." I said. "And you say you lost your memory? That sounds troubling..." Marine sighed. "Well, it comes back slowly but surely in the form of dreams whenever I'm asleep, so that's the good thing," I smiled. "Well, a little bit at a time is still better than nothing. I hope you get all of it back," Marine smiled. "Thanks... speaking of which, Trish, what was your dream last night?" Maxi asked me.

"Well, last night's dream was about me and Groovy finding another place with a Time Gear... the area looked to have palm trees and a jungle theme, but all the trees were barren and just as gray and black as everything else... and this particular Time Gear was in the Limestone Caverns..." I explained. "What's a Time Gear?" Marine the Bruxish asked. "It's a valuable item that, when removed from its pedestal, will cause time to stop completely around its area... but according to Trish's memories, they are keys to saving the world from something big," Maxi explained. "Really?... Sounds like these things can be dangerous in the wrong hands," Marine frowned. "Which is why we need to learn more about her memories before we can be sure that getting these Time Gears is a good idea or not," Maxi explained. "Yeah, I can imagine," Marine frowned. We continued talking like this until we reached her floor, Marine being pleased upon reaching the end goal of her escort, which was to meet an old friend in a Pokemon called Remoraid. "Thanks for the stories and for the escort. I'll send the reward back to the guild for you... I'll probably ask for your help again in the future, I'm sure," Marine smiled as the both of them left the dungeon thanks to our badges warping them out. "Now let's take out some outlaws," Maxi smiled. "I second that," I smiled back at her.


	10. Perfect Apple Foraging

**The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series of games are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo and are not my property.  
I own 2 OCs in this, that being the main character Pokemon in the Time, Darkness, Sky games and their partner. Their names will be Trish the Vulpix and Maxi the Mawile and the story will be told by Trish's POV.  
If I add any new OCs, I will introduce them with their names in bold.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

When we returned back from our jobs, we had a hearty dinner that I managed to get through despite Team Skull eating right next to me and Maxi, which we didn't like, but had to suck it up. We then went to bed and I had yet another dream.

* * *

 _The place looked to be an area that was full of dark skies and I saw a tower in the distance. One that looked to have been broken apart from the middle and it had partially fell down, but with the rest of it being suspended in the air, frozen in time. "There it is. Temporal Tower. The place where all of this chaos unfolded," Groovy said to me with a frown, his figure still as shadowy as before. "We shouldn't be here, Groovy. Primal Dialga and his lackeys could be anywhere here," I frowned at him in my memory. "I know... we just need to learn if there is anything from this area that is important, like how to get here in the past," Groovy frowned at me._

 _I sighed and put my hand on what looked to be a small pedestal, which was covered in strange letters. "Mm..." I hummed as I looked to be struggling until I finally opened my eyes. "It was just a few words I got this time... I got the words "Hidden Land", "Proof of a Hero", and "Sea of Time". I don't know what these could possibly mean, but they sound like they all correlate to Temporal Tower," I said to Groovy. "Well, at least that's something... now we just need to go back in time and stop this from happening," Groovy said to me. "Yeah... we need to find Celebi before these Sableye goons find us, or else we'll never be able to save the world," I said with seriousness in my voice as me and Groovy suddenly vanished. Why did that happen? Simple..._

* * *

"UP AND AT 'EM! IT'S MORNING!" Loudred exclaimed. "Rgh... Getting up," Maxi groaned as I got up as well. "Did you have any dreams last night, Trish?" Maxi asked me. "Yeah... and now I know what the tower's name is... Temporal Tower. I also know that there are a few things relating to it, but just a few words... those being "Hidden Land", "Proof of a Hero", and "Sea of Time." We need to find out what and where those things are before we make a move," I frowned at Maxi as we got out to the meeting. We did our cheer and after everyone dispersed, Chatot looked at us with a smile.

"Ah, you two. Today, your task is going to be gathering supplies to replenish the larder," Chatot said. "Um... what do you mean? You mean we need to get more food?" Maxi asked. "Precisely. We inspected the food stock this morning... and for some unexplainable reason, it has sharply declined... and moreover, our entire stock of Perfect Apples have dropped to 0. That was the only item to get wiped out completely," Chatot explained. "What's a Perfect Apple?" I asked. "They are very big and very delicious apples. But more than that, they are the Guildmaster's favorite food. If the Guildmaster doesn't have his supply of Perfect Apples... th-then... urk... it's too horrifying to mention..." Chatot said with a shiver. "Sounds serious... almost like what happened yesterday morning, huh?" Maxi asked. "Even worse than that! It's imperative that we get Perfect Apples. You'll need to go to Apple Woods in order to get more, which they are in the deepest part of the forest. Find them and bring them back. It's crucial that you do not fail in this mission," Chatot said to us. "Got it! We'll get those Perfect Apples, don't you worry," Maxi smiled.

We then went on our way out of the guild, but just as we were about to leave, we got stopped by someone shouting at us. "W-WAIT! I forgot to give you something!" Chatot exclaimed from behind us as he rushed out and had something in his hand. "What is that?... Wait... that stone!" Maxi gawked at the item in Chatot's hand. It looked to be a strap-on headband that had a single stone inside of it, that being the Mawilite! "This headband has the refined Mawilite within it. Once you have it on you, Maxi, simply touch the stone and you will Mega Evolve!" Chatot smiled. "Thank you, Chatot! This is going to be sweet!" Maxi smirked as we then went off on our way to Apple Woods, which was placed on our map as a forest with red dots in it.

It took about as long as it took to get to Waterfall Cave, about a half hour, but we eventually made it to the start of the woods where we saw the trees had smaller apples on them at the start of the area. "Let's go and get those Perfect Apples," I smiled as we proceeded our way into the wooded area, finding out that it too was a Mystery Dungeon. It was filled with mostly grass and bug type Pokemon that Maxi pointed out as we traveled through, which included Caterpie, Butterfree, Oddish, Gloom, and some others such as Combee, Paras, and a few allies that joined us in the form of Beedrill, Burmy, and Exeggutor, all three of them proving that they were tough, which was doubly cool for Burmy, given he was incredibly short. We actually had to send back Beedrill in favor of Exeggutor, which she didn't really mind at all. "I'm sure I'll join up with you at some point in the future, so I'll stay behind for this," Beedrill smiled as she returned back to her home from our badge shining on her.

We continued through until we reached a clearing, our stomachs rumbling from all the walking we had to do. "Ah! There it is! Those are Perfect Apples!" Burmy smiled as we approached the gigantic tree and we saw quite a few hanging on the branches. "Okay, now how do we get them down?" Maxi asked. But then I caught something on the breeze. The horrid stench of our enemies. "Chaw-haw! Nicely done!" said the familiar voice of Skuntank as he and his fellow lackeys appeared out of the tree and landed on the ground in front of us. "W-What?! You three again?! What were you doing in that tree?" I growled at them. "Hehe, you wimps took so long, we're about ready to burst! BURP!" Zubat smirked, which I could tell they weren't joking by their big bellies. "You have been eating all the Perfect Apples?! You knew we were going foraging for them, so you decide to just mess with us?! You know you could do much better things than messing with innocent people like us, right?!" Maxi growled at them.

"Why are you going to fight? I was even going to offer to help you," Skuntank smiled, catching us off guard. "You want those Perfect Apples? Couldn't be simpler," Skuntank smiled as he tackled the tree a couple times so that at least 10 different Perfect Apples fell onto the ground around them. "Well, what are you waiting for? Pick them up," Skuntank smiled. We simply stood in place, not daring to move forward. "What's wrong? Aren't you going to pick them up?" Skuntank smiled. "We're onto your mind games, you bullies! You were probably planning on attacking us the moment we went to get them, huh?!" I exclaimed at them, which I could tell shocked them. "Color me surprised, they didn't fall for it!" Zubat gawked. "Total bummer," Koffing frowned.

"We knew it! We knew you were up to no good!" Maxi exclaimed. "Like we care... we didn't want to have to do this, but we gotta stop you right here," Skuntank smiled as he and Koffing stood side by side and looked to be snickering. It was then that I had an idea of what they were planning on doing. "Maxi. Touch your stone. We're taking these thugs out," I smiled at her. "Got it!" Maxi smiled as Skuntank and Koffing looked at us with a smile. Maxi touched her Mawilite headband and her body became cloaked in bright light as she suddenly grew a couple of inches in height, she gained another giant jaw, and she gained extra fur on her body that made her look regal! "W-WHAT?!" Skuntank gawked. "Bah! Like that's going to matter! Koffing and I will use our... Noxious Gas Special combo!" Skuntank smiled wickedly as I instinctively covered my nose as a giant flume of horrid fumes came at us, which I could immediately tell didn't effect Maxi at all!

She simply walked right through the horrid gas and threw Koffing and Skuntank behind me with her giant mouths alone! "How do you like my special Seismic Toss?! Learned it from my papa Primeape," Maxi smirked widely as she simply picked up 7 of the Perfect Apples before Zubat caught on and grabbed a few apples too, trying to tackle Maxi to the ground... but he got stopped in place by her using Sucker Punch to attack Zubat, which sent him directly back to Skuntank and Koffing, all of them running off after that. I groaned and let my nose go of the stench as I saw Maxi lose her Mega Evolved status and return to normal, her nose immediately scrunching up at the stench. "UGH! T-THAT REEKS!" she exclaimed as I noticed that Exeggutor and Burmy had passed out from the gas. "Let's all return to the guild now with our Team Badges. Without washing off. This horrid stench should be enough to paint Team Skull as the bad guys," I frowned. "Good thinking... we'll probably have these two looked after by Chimecho in the meantime..." Maxi frowned as we all warped back to the guild.

* * *

"UGH! Why do you all smell so rank?!" Chatot immediately exclaimed when he smelled our bodies. "Think about who made this exact same stench yesterday morning. They ate nearly every single Perfect Apple in the tree and then tried to knock us out with a horrid gas attack. Luckily, I caught onto their act and Maxi managed to Mega Evolve and sent them all packing. We also managed to get 7 Perfect Apples in the end," I explained as I showed him the 7 we obtained, luckily none of them being tainted from the stench. "Well... I don't know why Team Skull would try and prevent you from getting these Perfect Apples, but I will have an honest talk with them about this," Chatot frowned.

"It's because they're bullies that tried to steal my treasure when we first met, then they attacked Trish with a gas attack a few days ago, and I have a sneaking suspicion that they were the ones that depleted our food stock. After all, before we fought them, they outright admitted that they ate most of the apples in the tree," Maxi growled. "We'll discuss this later. For now, we should add your Perfect Apples to the food stock and give them to the Guildmaster. We'll also need to get some help from other guild members to get more Perfect Apples in the next couple of days, as 7 won't last us for long," Chatot frowned. "Just be sure that Team Skull is punished quite badly for doing this. Oh, and make sure the food stock is locked up tight from now on," I frowned at him.

"Of course," Chatot said grimly as we were soon joined by Team Skull appearing from the ladder, which was followed by Chatot and our group glaring at them. "Whatever they told you, it's all lies, Chaw-haw-haw!" Skuntank chortled. "Their horrid stench says otherwise, Skuntank. You and your exploration team are in HUGE trouble!" Chatot growled at them. "Peh. Whaddaya gonna do?" Zubat smirked. "The only thing that will ensure you don't pull a stunt like this again! You are not to eat dinner with us for the remainder of your stay here!" Chatot exclaimed at them, which I could tell shocked the trio big time.

"W-WHAT?! Y-You can't be serious!" Koffing exclaimed. "I am DEAD serious! Attacking your fellow members, interfering with their work, and trying to steal one of their personal items?! You're lucky that I'm giving you this punishment instead of turning you all in to Officer Magnezone!" Chatot growled at them. "Rgh..." Skuntank growled as Maxi and I simply went over to our two allies in Exeggutor and Burmy, both of them starting to stir from their state of unconsciousness. "Ugh... t-that stench... horrible..." Burmy groaned.


	11. Meeting Jasminder

**The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series of games are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo and are not my property.  
I own 2 OCs in this, that being the main character Pokemon in the Time, Darkness, Sky games and their partner. Their names will be Trish the Vulpix and Maxi the Mawile and the story will be told by Trish's POV.  
If I add any new OCs, I will introduce them with their names in bold.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

After we delivered our Perfect Apples to Wigglytuff, he was immensely happy at the fact that he got one... though he didn't seem to like the taste, which was probably because of the gas. " Bleck... this Perfect Apple doesn't really taste too perfect..." Wigglytuff frowned, placing the apple in a small vat of water before taking another bite of it. "Ah... that's better... I wonder why my Perfect Apple would taste like that..." he pondered. "Uh... we literally just told you, Guildmaster. Team Skull sprayed Team Icy Steel with a noxious gas and some of it got on the Perfect Apples," Chatot frowned at him. "Huh? Team Skull did that?" he asked with a pout. "Yes, so we're punishing them by making sure they don't eat dinner with us for the remainder of their stay here," Chatot frowned at him. "Very well. That's a good punishment to give them... besides, I had a sneaking suspicion of who would've eaten all my Perfect Apples last night..." Wigglytuff frowned. As badly as we wanted to bust Team Skull for doing that as well, we had no solid proof that they did it, so we had to simply accept their current punishment. Our duo went to sleep that night after a little bit of scary stories with the other members.

* * *

 _"Chief... I'm so hungry..." Zubat groaned at his stomach grumbling. "Those damn Icy Steel girls are the reason we're not able to eat that great food anymore... we need to make them pay!" Koffing grumbled. "Boys, I can't believe I'm saying this, but we probably went to far too soon this time. We're still a part of the expedition, so we'll simply stick with them and play by the rules. And then, once we find the treasure on our way out, we'll swipe it and skedaddle out before they catch on. But we need to be careful of our words and our actions until then, or we may be kicked off the expedition entirely. Got it?!" Skuntank growled at his two lackeys. "Fine... I'm still hungry though..." Koffing groaned. "So am I. You think it's any easier for me? I'm bigger than both of you combined, so don't start complaining unless you're my size," Skuntank scoffed. "Just try and go to sleep... we can stock up on food at some point tomorrow so we can eat a normal dinner on our own," Skuntank sighed. "We'll plot more during the expedition... for now, just suck it up and go to sleep... I swear we'll make Maxi and Trish pay for it one day..."_

* * *

The next day, I awoke to the sunrise instead of Loudred, and was able to get both myself and Maxi up before he arrived, which we could tell made Loudred surprised when he saw this. "Well, well! Looks like SOMEONE is eager to WAKE UP EARLY!" Loudred smiled at us. "Of course," I smirked at him as we went out of our room and immediately went to morning briefing, where I saw that Team Skull wasn't really doing too hot. Skipping dinner could do that to you, especially if it was a punishment. "I want to make an announcement," Wigglytuff smiled. "In the next few coming days, probably on Saturday, I will decide who all is coming on the expedition. I hope we all have fun with our jobs until then!" he said happily. "Okay everyone, let's get to work as usual!" Chatot smiled. "HOORAY!" we all exclaimed, Team Skull trying their hardest to do so without grumbling.

"Ah, you two," Chatot smiled at us. "I would like it if you could do a special job for us today," Chatot said to us. "A special job? Like what?" Maxi asked him with a frown as she adjusted her headband a bit. "Well, as you know, our Guildmaster can be... a bit eccentric at times. Last night, he happened to lose a very, VERY important item to him. It's an item that he cherishes above all else. I need you to try and find out where it could've gone," Chatot explained to us. "Really? An item that Wigglytuff thinks is the most valuable treasure to him? Like my Relic Fragment," Maxi said with a smile, Team Skull already having left. I guess they learned their lesson not to mess with us anymore. "According to what he said, the Guildmaster was taking a walk around in Spinda's Cafe last night and he thinks he may have dropped it somewhere in that place. Once you have completed this task, if there is still time left, you can look up jobs on the boards and complete them before the day is over," Chatot smiled at us. "One fetch quest coming up... but what's the item in question?" I asked. "A Defend Globe."

Maxi noted what he said and we were off on our way to find the Defend Globe, seeing that Team Skull was simply looking up jobs on the bulletin board in the meantime. I made sure to look their way in case I saw anything they had on them that looked suspicious, but saw they had basically nothing notable on their person. We continued out the top of the door and made our way to the Cafe, where we immediately made our way to Spinda, who was a red-spotted Pokemon with swirly eyes and a happy expression on her dizzy face. "Nice to see you again, Team Icy Steel! What can I blend for you today?" Spinda asked. "Actually, we aren't here looking for a drink. Our boss dropped a Defend Globe in here yesterday and we need to know if you've seen it," Maxi asked her.

"A Defend Globe?!... Uh-oh..." Spinda gawked with a bit of anxiety on her face. "Um... what do you mean 'uh-oh'? Did something happen to it?" I asked her. "W-Well... you see... Wynaut found it on the ground and thought it was a good idea to recycle it, so he put it in the recycle bin... and it went to a patron that named herself **Jasminder**. She happens to be a Leavanny that is living with Duskull at his bank currently. I recommend you visit Duskull's bank in order to find her," Spinda said. "Thanks for the information. Let's get going, Maxi," I said.

We left the cafe and immediately headed for Duskull's bank, where we happened to see a new face that we knew had to be Leavanny. She had yellow skin for her face, feet, and other parts of her body with leaves covering the rest so that it made her look like she was wearing a dress of sorts. She also had two antennae that protruded out the top of her head and had very cute red eyes. "Ah, nice to see you again, young ones... how may I help? Heehee..." Duskull smiled. "We were actually hoping to speak to Leavanny about something, do you mind?" I asked. "Oh? You wish to see me?" the Pokemon smiled. "My name is Jasminder. What's your names?" she asked with a smile. "Well, I'm Maxi, and this is Trish. But we wanted to ask... did you recently get a Defend Globe?" Maxi asked her.

"H-How'd you know that?! I literally just got it a few moments ago at the cafe!" she smiled as she took it out of a hiding spot underneath her leafy dress, showing that it looked to be a small spherical object that had a picture of a bug Pokemon's pincers on it. "Well, we'd like to ask if we could possibly have it back?... See, it belongs to our Guildmaster. He accidentally dropped it in the cafe yesterday and they put it in the recycling... we just want to return it to him as soon as possible," I explained. "Guildmaster Wigglytuff? I see... w-well... I only got this so I could be good at battling... I'm very fragile when it comes to fights, you see, especially concerning fire type Pokemon... I wanted this Defend Globe because I thought it might help me out in the future... what should I do?..." she said with absolute worry on her face. I looked at Maxi and she looked at me. We were definitely thinking the same thing. "Well, Jasminder, I have a small suggestion I'd like to make," I smiled at her. "Yes? What is it?" she asked back. "Our guild is going to be going on an expedition to find treasure and we are most certainly going to be doing a lot of training to get there. If you'd like, you could join our exploration team and we could talk to our Guildmaster about adding you on as an apprentice for our exploration team. In return, you'd have to give the Defend Globe back to Wigglytuff," I offered.

Jasminder looked at me with giant eyes of tears and looked to be very happy. "Y-You're asking me to join you... so I can be strong? You think you could really do that?" she smiled widely. "Yes, we are. We're both very strong, despite our sizes. We've taken out multiple criminal Pokemon, dealt with vicious gas attacks, and many more dangerous stuff. And we have yet to fail any mission," Maxi smiled. "Then it's a deal! I'll come with you right away!" Jasminder smiled. "Great! Then let's get going!" I smiled. "Farewell, Mister Duskull! Thanks for looking after me for just a little bit," Jasminder smiled. "Anything for my friends, Jasminder," he said with a happy voice as she gathered her stuff in a knapsack and we headed off to the guild with a smile... but there was one thing we had to do first.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" Diglett exclaimed as Leavanny stepped on the grate. "Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" Loudred asked right back. "The footprint is... Leavanny's! The footprint is Leavanny's!" Diglett said, taking awhile to figure it out. "... You may enter!" Loudred said as the gates rose and we were allowed to let her in. "We'll lead you inside so we can speak with Wigglytuff," I smiled at her as we proceeded down the ladder and soon appeared in the first floor, where we were immediately met with Chatot. "It's very rare that we get visitors from outside our region... may I ask what a Leavanny is doing here?" Chatot asked. "Well... I wish to become an apprentice at this guild... alongside Trish and Maxi's team... please?" Jasminder smiled. "Huh? A new apprentice wanting to join up with our newest members? Sounds very intriguing! May I ask why that is?" Chatot asked. "It's because we made a deal... they promised to make me tougher if I were to give back an item that I accidentally received from the recycle shop... it belongs to the Guildmaster, apparently," Jasminder explained, her voice being incredibly shy. "You mean... you managed to find the Defend Globe?! High praise to that! The Guildmaster will be so happy to hear this!" Chatot smiled as he led us down to the lower levels of the guild and we approached Wigglytuff's room.

"Guildmaster? Great news! We found it! Can you let us in?" Chatot asked with a smile at the door. "W-What? M-My precious treasure?!" Wigglytuff exclaimed as he opened the door and barged into us, looking quite happy indeed. "Yay! Yippee! Where is it?" he asked with a bubbly air about him. "It's right here... I accidentally got it from the recycle shop... apologies, Guildmaster Wigglytuff," Jasminder said with shyness in her voice. "Oh my, that does sound troubling... it doesn't look hurt or anything... whew... I thought it would've been lost forever... THANK YOU!" Wigglytuff smiled as he cried a few tears and hugged Leavanny, which surprised her at first, but she eventually hugged back when she saw that Wigglytuff was actually squishier than a pillow. "Also, Guildmaster, there is one more thing that we'd like to address," Chatot said. "Yes, what is it?" Wigglytuff smiled. "Jasminder, the Leavanny, wishes to join our exploration team as apprentices of this guild... would you allow that, please?" I smiled at him. Wigglytuff smiled at that. "Of course! Registering new member... registering... YOOMTAH!" he exclaimed, the hyper voice actually spooking Jasminder a bit.

"Eeep!" she gulped at the sudden outburst. "Congratulations! You are now a member of this guild and a member of Team Icy Steel!" Wigglytuff smiled widely. "Well then, it's settled! Welcome to the team, Jasminder!" I smiled at her. "T-Thank you... b-but please, don't spook me like that again, Mister Wigglytuff, please?" she asked politely. "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you... my hyper voice is just a bit... special, you could say... I tend to practice it out of sheer exploration habit, even when I'm not exploring," he smiled innocently. "I see... so you were that young prodigy that I'd heard of back then... the young exploration prodigy, Wigglytuff, who was the apprentice under the explorer Armaldo, correct?" Jasminder smiled. "Oh! You know the stories? Yay! We can talk about them anytime you wish," Wigglytuff smiled with a little happy dance of his own. But I just knew I had to hear this story. How did Wigglytuff become who he was today? I guessed I would ask Jasminder or Wigglytuff that question at some point in the future.


	12. The Expedition Begins!

**The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series of games are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo and are not my property.  
I own 3 OCs in this, that being the main character Pokemon in the Time, Darkness, Sky games, a newcomer, and their partner. Their names will be Trish the Vulpix, Maxi the Mawile, and Jasminder the Leavanny and the story will be told by Trish's POV.  
If I add any new OCs, I will introduce them with their names in bold.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Over the course of the next couple of days, Maxi, myself, and Jasminder did tons of different jobs, an amazing time with Sentry Duty, and getting a good reward for returning Wigglytuff's Defend Globe in the form of a trio of Joy Seeds and a Golden Apple (which could instantly make your stomach bigger permanently upon eating it), it came time to dinner one night when, before we ate, Chatot interrupted. "Before we all eat tonight, I have an important announcement," Chatot said, making most of the guild members upset.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Corphish exclaimed. "Well?! WHAT is it?! SPIT it OUT!" Loudred exclaimed. "Boo! Boo!" Diglett grumbled. "Order! I must have order!" Chatot exclaimed, everyone shutting up afterwards. "I know the expedition has been on everyone's mind for awhile now... and apparently the Guildmaster has made his final decisions!" Chatot announced, everyone being thrilled at the news. "EEK! Oh my gosh, this is SO exciting!" Sunflora exclaimed. "Meh-heh-heh! How intriguing!" Crogunk smirked. "I can't believe it! They've finally announced it!" Chimecho smiled with a small autonomous ding. "Yes! We finally get to hear who's going to go!" I smiled widely. "Sorry to keep you waiting... on your marks, get set... CHOW!" Chatot said, everyone exclaiming 'chow' at the end, followed by all of us eating.

* * *

 _After we all fell asleep in our three beds (they had to add an extra one for Jasminder), I had yet another dream. But this time... it was different than the others. The place looked to be the same place as in my last dream, a certain tower on a floating island of rock. But this time, the place looked to have actual color and looked to be getting attacked by some kind of dark force. It was then that the tower lost half of its body and began to tumble... but it stopped halfway and everything around me not only lost color, but hung suspended, almost as if it were frozen in time completely._

 _I then seemed to be awaking from a dream within a dream as I looked to a Pokemon I instantly recognized... but once again, it was one that was behind a shadowy guise. "Did you have any dreams, Trish?" she asked, her having a very cute, girly voice. She also had a head that was shaped like a flower bulb, small wings on her back, and the rest of her body had small arms, legs, and a tiny torso. "Y-Yeah... this time, I actually saw Temporal Tower falling. The moment it fell, time stopped everywhere..." I said. "Well, I hope you and Groovy can fix the timeline. I would give my entire life to change the future for the better," she said with determination in her voice. "Okay then... let's try and find that Passage of Time. We need to get going quick, before those Sableye come after us," I said with seriousness... and then I woke up for real._

* * *

"UP AND AT 'EM! IT'S TIME FOR THE ANNOUNCEMENT!" Loudred exclaimed as we all three woke up immediately, but Jasminder looking to be easily startled and hiding behind me. "You'll get used to Loudred's voice at some point, Jasminder, I guarantee it," I smiled at her, seeing that she was even more timid than Maxi was when I first met her. "H-Hopefully... I-I don't like loud noises..." she shivered as we got Maxi up and at 'em and we went out to the meeting with everyone else. "Yeah, I can tell," Maxi said with a small smile.

Once we approached our area of the huddle, Team Skull appeared from the ladder with small frowns aimed right at us. They were definitely still cold at us for ratting them out, but they deserved it and they knew it. "Okay everyone, it is time to announce who will be going on the expedition!" Chatot smiled. "Guildmaster, the memo please?" Chatot smiled, Wigglytuff happily giving him the memo. "This memo has the names of the guild members going on the expedition... let's begin. When I call your name, please step forward..." Chatot smiled as all of us guild members were restless. "First up is... Loudred," Chatot smiled. "Y-YES! I'm IN! But of COURSE I'd be in! It's ONLY natural! WOOHOO!" he exclaimed, making us look at him strangely. "Says you, hey hey," I heard Corphish frowned.

"Next up is... Corphish!" Chatot said. "Hey hey! I got in!" he smiled as he scuttled next to Loudred. "Next up... oh! What a surprise! Our next member is Bidoof!" Chatot smiled, making Bidoof look shocked and then start to cry tears of joy. "T-Truly?! I-I'm in the expedition?! I.. sniff," he sniffled, staying in place. "Hmm? What's wrong Bidoof, please step forward," Chatot said. "Golly... I-I wish I could... b-but I'm mighty overwhelmed now... my legs aren't movin'..." Bidoof blubbered a bit, making me feel so happy for him. "Very well... we'll ignore it an move on," Chatot said. "Next is... Chimecho and Sunflora," he said. "W-We're in! Yay! Team Flower Bell is in it again!" Sunflora smiled widely, which I didn't expect to hear. That Chimecho and Sunflora were also a rescue team looking to be in training!

They went up and smiled. "And that seems to... huh? What's this?" Chatot asked as he looked at the bottom of the page and he looked to be having difficulty reading it. "Um... you need help reading that, Chatot? My eyesight is very good," Jasminder smiled. "Um... y-yes, sadly. Guildmaster wrote it too small for me to read," he frowned. Jasminder took the memo gently and read it aloud with Chatot looking at it too. "The final members are... Diglett, Dugtrio, Crogunk, Trish, Maxi, and Jasminder! W-Wait a minute... THAT'S EVERYBODY IN HERE!" she exclaimed with cheeriness in her voice as Chatot looked shocked. "Yep, you're right, Jasminder!" Wigglytuff smiled as Chatot looked at our Guildmaster in confusion.

"Well, it would seem the whole selection process was pointless then! Besides, if we all were to go, the Guild would be completely empty! Are you sure that'd be okay?" he exclaimed. "It'll be fine. We'll lock up properly," Wigglytuff smiled. "But I have a question... what's the point in having everyone go all at once?" Skuntank asked. "Of course there's a point! It'd be more fun that way!" Wigglytuff smirked with a bubbly disposition, which made Skuntank look shocked at that. "It'll be amazing, we'll all be rowdy and talk to each other and it'll all be fun! I was so excited about it, I barely slept last night!" he smiled.

"Well... now I think it's time that we prepare. We will give everyone half an hour to prepare fully. I suggest you stock up on supplies for the big trip. Also, no additional members from Chimecho assembly will travel with us, since they aren't official guild members. We will meet back here before we head out. Okay everyone, get to preparation!" Chatot exclaimed, all of us cheering wildly, which I could tell made Wigglytuff happy.

My group went off to buy some stuff from Kecleon Wares and managed to get a few apples, some oran berries, and more importantly, we stocked up on Reviver seeds, making sure we had enough in our bag to fill it up halfway of the 4 containers it had. "Well, this is going to be fun! We're all going on an expedition! This is going to be very cool!" Jasminder smiled. "Yeah, I wonder where we happen to be going... I wonder if it'd be somewhere that has tons of treasure!" Maxi smiled. "I'm sure it'll be great," I smiled.

When we returned back to the guild, we waited a bit longer and everyone soon arrived, all of them looking very prepared. "Okay, we are now ready for the expedition to begin. As for where we plan on going, the destination is a place to the far southeast of the continent. It's a mysterious location that is known as Fogbound Lake," Chatot explained, the location making me and Maxi have to hold our gasps in when we heard it. Sure, I had that dream last night that I had to tell Maxi of on our way out, but that also meant we had to tell whoever we were traveling with when we got paired into groups. And the location of Fogbound Lake... I knew exactly what awaited us there: a Time Gear was the treasure, that much was clear. But we didn't plan on actually taking it... no... I had a better idea in mind as to how we may have an easier time if we happened to come across Uxie.

"We will be pairing everyone into groups to make exploration easier. So for the first group, we have Loudred, Sunflora, Diglett, and Crogunk," Chatot explained. "Don't you DARE slow me DOWN!" Loudred exclaimed at his fellow team members. "You should talk!" Sunflora snapped back with a cocky smirk. "Next is Dugtrio, Chimecho, and Corphish," Chatot explained. "We're a solid group!" Dugtrio smiled all at once again. "Likewise, hey hey! Let's do it up!" Corphish smirked. "Let's see.. you and I will be a pair Guildmaster... that is acceptable, yes?" Chatot asked him, which Wigglytuff looked a little shocked at. "AW! I have to go with Chatot? That's so booooring!" he exclaimed, making me giggle a bit, which also made Jasminder giggle. "Please don't be difficult. This is a key element of our strategy!" Chatot frowned. "Hmph.. meanie," Wigglytuff pouted.

Chatot then looked at Team Skull with a frown. "Team Skull will go as their own exploration group," Chatot explained. "Understood, Chaw-haw-haw!" Skuntank chortled. "And finally, the last team is consisted of Bidoof, Maxi, Trish, and Jasminder," Chatot explained. "Yeehaw! We got paired together!" Bidoof smiled at us cheerily. "We'll get there before anyone else can! Just you guys wait and see!" Maxi smirked. "Well then, everyone, let's lock up and head out for Fogbound Lake!" Chatot smirked, all of us cheering as we headed out the door in our groups... but I knew that I had to tell Maxi, Bidoof, and even Jasminder about what my plan was.

* * *

"So... you keep on having dreams of your forgotten memories... and they involve you needing to try and save the world from some terrible tragedy? And Time Gears are somehow involved? That sounds pretty dangerous, yup yup," Bidoof said with worry as we eventually made it to a coastline by the shore at midday, the crags and ocean around us making it feel lovely on our bodies. "Yeah... And you say that, in your memories, you lived in a world that had no sunlight, everything was dark and gray, and all the foliage was dead? Sounds like a post apocalyptic world from a ghost story," Jasminder admitted. "Yes, and we happen to know something about Fogbound Lake, because I learned about it in my dreams... because a Time Gear rests there somewhere," I explained, making Bidoof jump when he heard that.

"B-By golly! There's a Time Gear in Fogbound Lake?! T-That can't be the treasure, can it?" he gawked. "I have a feeling it just might be connected to the treasure, but I don't think the Time Gear itself is the treasure, honestly," Maxi said, which I nodded at. "Well that sounds better... but we're not going to try and take it, are we? That doesn't sound like a good idea," Jasminder frowned. "No, we aren't taking it... besides, I have an ally in my dreams that I believe already stole Treeshroud Forest's Time Gear. If we simply talk to the guardian of Fogbound Lake and tell him or her that we need them for saving the world, I'm sure that they'll listen... but please, we ask that you don't mention this to anyone, okay?" I asked them.

"If word got out that me and Maxi were talking about Time Gears and possibly taking them from their pedestals, they may immediately accuse us of trying to destroy the world. But I know what does destroy the world... it's a place called Temporal Tower... I don't know how or when, but someday, it's going to collapse. And when that day comes, according to my dreams, time freezes instantly all over the place... I'm almost certain that's why my memories depict my world in darkness and decay... and why I am so entranced by the sunrise... the first thing I saw here was the sunrise and it was the most beautiful thing I saw... my memories tell me my world had no sunshine at all... so this is important," I frowned. "We need to ask Uxie to look after the Time Gear and that, if he comes across anyone in the future, that he asks if their name is Groovy. That's the nickname my partner always had in my memories. I am almost certain that Groovy is out there collecting Time Gears, it's just a gut feeling I have... we need to stay alert and not tell a soul. If anyone found out, we'd be in deep trouble... okay?" I said with a small monologue of my own. "We promise to keep our lips sealed. Right, Bidoof?" Jasminder smiled. "I promise to keep this secret until the day I die, yup yup," Bidoof smiled at me. "Thanks guys... now let's see... we'll need to enter this cave in order to continue..." Maxi said.


	13. The Ascension of Mount Horn

**The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series of games are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo and are not my property.  
I own 3 OCs in this, that being the main character Pokemon in the Time, Darkness, Sky games, a newcomer, and their partner. Their names will be Trish the Vulpix, Maxi the Mawile, and Jasminder the Leavanny and the story will be told by Trish's POV.  
If I add any new OCs, I will introduce them with their names in bold.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 _The night prior to the expedition, a lone figure rushed through the cave of Limestone and completely ignored the warnings that a small Ditto tried to tell him. "Sorry, but I have no time to play games. I need this to save the world from impending doom," said the gruff voice of the shadowy figure as he found the resting place of his target. "Here it is! The second Time Gear! Three more remain... let's hope Trish is doing okay..." he said as he rushed to grab the Time Gear, the Ditto not even daring to question it. He knew what Groovy meant by his words. "Temporal Tower... right?" Ditto asked as he rushed out of the place along the shadowy figure. "Yes. So you know?" Groovy asked him. "It's the only reason I am able to leave the Time Gear in someone else's hands..." the Ditto said as they rushed out of the caverns and then out of the canyon and then out of the jungle, the whole area being frozen in time minutes after they rushed out. "Spread word of this. It'll make my job of getting the remaining ones easier," Groovy frowned. "W-Wait!" Ditto exclaimed. "What?" Groovy asked, stopping in place. "Who are you?" "My name... it is Grovyle."_

* * *

Our group managed to cross the coastline fairly easily and without issue, only then making it to what looked to be a mountainous region, which I could tell was a bit separate from Mount Bristle, as these mountains were much larger in size. "Well, we only have to make it over this mountain... according to the map, this is Mount Horn, a mountain that is full of bug and rock type Pokemon," Maxi said. "Easy as pie... right?" Jasminder smiled. "Of course. We just cross this mountain and we reach our base camp area, right by a place called Foggy Forest. And since it's only about 2 in the afternoon, I think we could make true to our promise and be the first ones there," I smiled widely. "Yeehaw! That's what I'm talkin' 'bout!" Bidoof smirked with his usual drawl. "Then let's do it. Mount Horn awaits!" Jasminder smirked as we all proceeded forward into the mountain range.

The start of it was fairly simple, as the rooms were big and spacious and there were even some good bit of enemies that we came across. We ended up having to defeat some Ariados, a Beautifly, and some Shroomish. But then, when we reached the 8th floor onward, the enemies got very tough. There were Aerodactyl, which were flying and rock type Pokemon that had a nasty ability that would make our moves use up twice their power in one turn, some Venomoth, which had nasty powder attacks that could give us paralysis, sleep, or poison, and then there were the Pineco, which had a nasty attack where they blew themselves up and did tons of damage to us, managing to also destroy some of the wall behind us! "Ow... that attack hurt like hell," I growled at the force of it. "Yeah, that really stung... but at least we're still kicking," Bidoof frowned as we all got up from the blast and shared an oran berry between us all, each of us regaining some health from eating it.

We continued onward, making sure that we dealt with any Pineco we came across from a distance instead of up close, same with Aerodactyl and Venomoth. I managed to defeat most of them with my powder snow and even icy wind while Jasminder helped out with some long distance grass and bug type attacks that looked awesome. One of them was silver wind, which was a bug type move that was just like my powder snow, only it occasionally rose all of her senses, and the other long-distance attack she had was a grass type attack called 'Razor Leaf', which could travel long distances to hit opponents from far off in one direction. "Hard to imagine that a single leaf is that sharp," I gawked at the attack when I first saw it. "Well, it's real," Jasminder smirked.

We made it to the other side of the mountain after 14 floors of the dungeon, where we emerged into the start of an area that looked very dense with fog, but also looking to be a clearing. "Well, what do you know! We did it! We got here first!" Maxi gawked at the sight. "YEAH! We did it before anyone else got here! Woohoo!" I exclaimed happily. "I've never won a race before... this is awesome!" Jasminder smirked with a bubbly attitude. "Yeehaw! Let's start settin' up for dinner then," Bidoof smirked as we got out some of our rations and ate them up, all of us getting filled from it after our long trek over to this area. "Ah... victory is a dish best served sweet," Maxi smiled at her full belly. "I second that," I giggled back.

"Well well, I'm impressed!" we heard a voice from behind us, that being Chatot's voice, where we saw that he was joined by Wigglytuff. "Looks like we got here first, just like we promised," Jasminder smirked. "That you did. Very well done," Wigglytuff smiled with a little happy dance. "We'll set up camp here while we wait for everyone to show up," Chatot said as he pulled some tents out of his bag and I saw that they were all shaped like Wigglytuff once set up the whole way. "Nice appeal," I smiled as I noticed Bidoof already went into one and started to sleep. He deserved it after that long walk.

Bit by bit, the other groups started to show up. First was Loudred's group, which all of them were rubbing their ears a lot from him singing their way into camp. "Good thing we weren't with them," Jasminder smirked. "I know. He's butchering those songs!" Maxi giggled as Sunflora collapsed on the ground and slept after Loudred stopped his screeching songs. Next to show up was Crogunk, Dugtrio, and Chimecho, all of them looking to have been the opposite of Loudred and them actually looking to be having fun. And finally, the last to show up was the bullies in purple, all of them arriving with a shock. "Whoa-ho-ho! Looks like we're the last ones to show up," Koffing guffawed. "Yes, and Team Icy Steal and Bidoof got here first, hey hey!" Corphish smirked, Skuntank looking to be shocked by that. "T-They got here first? Mind blown," he gawked. "We told ya we'd beat you all here. Heck, we got here before Chatot and Wigglytuff did," I smiled widely. "Humph," the bullies frowned as Chatot then assembled all of us that were still awake.

"Before we start off for exploring the forest, we should all get some shut-eye. Girls on one side, boys on the other. Does that sound fair?" Chatot smiled. "Oh yeah! Girls' night! Like, oh my gosh!" Sunflora smiled. "Sounds perfect," I smiled back... but even then, I still got a strange feeling inside of me. I knew what this place looked like. I knew I'd seen this dense, fogged-up forest before... but I couldn't quite place it. I ended up going into the tent with the other girls in the end before we could do anything else.


	14. Exploring the Foggy Forest

**The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series of games are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo and are not my property.  
I own 3 OCs in this, that being the main character Pokemon in the Time, Darkness, Sky games, a newcomer, and their partner. Their names will be Trish the Vulpix, Maxi the Mawile, and Jasminder the Leavanny and the story will be told by Trish's POV.  
If I add any new OCs, I will introduce them with their names in bold.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 _I had yet another dream that night. It was a dream that I immediately remembered and saw something I never thought I would before. I was in some strange tunnel of whites and blues and I saw the visage that Groovy had for the first time in my memories. He was green all over with red patches on his stomach and throat, he had a leaf on his head that acted as hair, and he looked to be a bipedal Pokemon that was definitely a grass type. But there was something else. I was enduring myself in some kind of pain from what I guessed was what caused me to lose my memory._

 _"Come on! Just a little more, Trish! Just hold on!" Groovy exclaimed at me as I kept on getting hit by some kind of blast from my side of the strange tunnel. "I... I can't... hold on... AAAAAHHHHH! ! !" I exclaimed as everything flashed brightly and I entered what looked to be a stormy sea, the water churning my body all over as I lay there partially unconscious, my body slowly turning into that of a white Vulpix. And then the dream ended as I woke up with a jolt when I heard a blast of thunder in my dream._

* * *

"Eep!" I exclaimed when I awoke, accidentally waking up the other girls in the tent and them looking surprised. "W-what happened, Trish? Did you have another dream? Of your memories?" Maxi asked me as Sunflora and Chimecho came over and helped me up, my covers being covered in sweat from my dream. "Y-Yeah... I had a dream that revealed not only how I lost my memory in the first place, but also revealed my transformation into what you see now," I explained. "Wait... what do you mean by that? You mean you weren't always a Vulpix?" Chimecho asked me. "No, I used to be a human, believe it or not, with the most adorable pigtails you'd ever seen... and then..." I said, explaining everything that happened in my dream that I saw.

"Well, that sounds very scary... so you were in some kind of strange tunnel you don't recognize with a Pokemon you knew before... and you seemed to be enduring some kind of attack until it knocked you out completely? And then you were warped into stormy waters and slowly turned into a white Vulpix? That sounds like a true nightmare for anyone," Jasminder said to me with worry. "Yeah... like, that sounds very scary," Sunflora said with worry as we then heard a voice outside our tent. "Hey, hey, hey! Time to get up ladies! It's time for the briefing!" Corphish's voice said in place of Loudred's. "Well, time to go out and hear the announcements," Maxi said as we all got out of our beds and went outside, seeing that all the boys were already in line in their usual placements.

"Now that everyone is here, we can go over the meeting," Chatot said. "Somewhere in this densely forested area, supposedly, is the fabled Fogbound Lake. It has eluded everyone's eyes for very long and we are here to try and find it and, if possible, find the treasure it is told to keep," Chatot explained. "Um... if I may, I have a story to tell that our group heard on our way to this location," Chimecho explained. "A story you say?" Wigglytuff smiled. "Yes... apparently, Fogbound Lake is said to be guarded by a Pokemon called Uxie. It is said that whenever someone arrives at the lake, Uxie is said to lock eye contact with them and wipe their memories clean. That is why this lake has eluded everyone for this long. Because Uxie steals their memories to protect the lake," Chimecho told.

"Well, as you all know, places like this are bound to have some kind of legend or scary story attached to it. But if we do come across anything like that, we can always be civil with Uxie, that is, if he were to live at the lake," Chatot said. "Now, as I said, the lake is said to be somewhere in this forest, but it is shrouded in dense fog. We'll either need to find a way to lift the fog or try and find anything relating to Fogbound Lake. Everyone! Let's get to exploring!" Chatot smiled as we all cheered. "HOORAY!"

We then split off into our own unique teams as Dugtrio and Diglett went underground, Sunflora and Chimecho went as their own team, Team Skull went as their own team, and Crogunk, Bidoof, Loudred, and Corphish all went as one unit as well. "Okay, I think we should head out too, girls. What do you say?" I smiled at Jasminder and Maxi. "I second that!" Jasminder smiled as we walked out towards the forest and I tried to look for anything that could relate to a 'drought stone' that my memories led onto. We eventually found it, which it looked to be a pyramid-shaped rock that was red. "Hmm... what's this?" Jasminder asked as we picked up the stone. "I think I know what this is... if my memories serve me right, this is the key to lifting the fog," I smiled. "Really?! You know how to lift the fog?!" Jasminder gawked. "Yeah, remember what I said yesterday? I know nearly everything about how to find Fogbound Lake. We just need to keep quiet about it," I smiled. "Well, it would be nice to tell everyone, I won't deny, but I will agree that we shouldn't tell them. They probably wouldn't believe us anyways," Jasminder sighed as we entered the forest and started to walk around in it.

"Exactly, so let's just try and find a statue. It will be a statue of a Pokemon called Groudon," Maxi said. "How do we know it's a statue and not the real deal?" Jasminder asked. "Because my dream said it was a statue," I smirked. We continued walking and saw a few Pokemon in the dense forest that attacked us. These included a Pachirisu, a couple of Zigzagoon, and a Hoothoot. We managed to get past all of them without any hassle and we then heard a nearby sound of gushing water. "Do you hear that?" Jasminder asked with a smile. "Yep. Where there is water, there is bound to be a source of water. So let's try and find that statue it should be nearby," Maxi said with a smile as we looked around for any kind of statue.

We eventually found one just as we saw a friendly face. "Is that you, Marine? What are you doing here?" I asked her, obviously shocking her when she heard my voice. "O-Oh! Is that you, Trish?" she exclaimed at me. "Yeah... what are you doing here though?" I asked her. Marine looked around with worry and sighed. "Promise you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, okay?" Marine asked. "What is it?" Maxi asked. "W-Well... I am able to see visions of the future at sporadic intervals with my special lure on my head... and what I saw in my last one... it was horrid... a tower falling down and everything being stopped in time completely, Pokemon being the only survivors... I started to research it as much as possible, and it said that Time Gears are the key. I came here because I think there may be one here," Marine said with determination in her voice.

"Um... Marine..." Maxi frowned at her. "We already know all that. And we already have a plan of action," I said. "Y-You do?! W-What plan is it?" Marine asked. "Someone out there is already stealing time gears, and I happen to know who it is. If we get to Fogbound Lake and we find a Time Gear, then we'll have to deal with Uxie, the guardian of the Time Gear," I frowned. "Really? So we're just going to have someone else do the job?" Marine asked. "Yes, but I guarantee that he will do it much quicker than anyone. Also, if we were to just ask Uxie for his Time Gear after we explain our situation, I don't think he'd listen. And since he has the ability to take away your memories, we need to be extra careful. So please, let my partner handle it until further notice, okay?" I smiled at her.

Marine sighed and nodded her head. "Very well... I'll be in Treasure Town if you need me, then. I hope your ally is good at his job," she said as she teleported away with her lure glowing brightly. "Okay... hopefully she understands," Jasminder sighed as I approached the statue and placed the drought stone inside of it, just as I put it in there, I got a dizzy spell and I blacked out.

When I blacked out this time, and after the flash of light, I was finally able to see the other Pokemon of my group, Celebi. She had pink as her main color, she had cute eyes, and she looked at Groovy with the biggest 'I love you so much' face I'd ever seen in my life. "Okay, we need to hurry to the Passage of Time. Can you lead us there, Celebi?" Groovy asked. "Of course! Let's go right away," she smiled as we went forward and I heard a voice from behind us. "GET THEM!" a booming, deep voice exclaimed as we ran faster into a strange tunnel and, just as soon as Groovy and I jumped into it, a strange shadowy figure started to emit a large flow of dark energy right into the tunnel, which caused it to shatter and for Celebi to run away. "You will not succeed, human!" the dark, sinister voice said behind the shadow. Who was it?

I wouldn't know, because I woke up just as a bright flash of light happened around us. And I looked at the others and around us to see that the fog was gone! All gone! "Wait... look up you guys! Look upwards!" Jasminder gawked. I did just that and my eyes went wide as I recognized the shape of the site in front of us. It was a place I knew I had seen before. "That's gotta be it. Fogbound Lake HAS to be up there! Let's go, girls!" I smirked as we tried to leave before something happened. "Chaw-haw-haw! Nicely done!" said the voice of the biggest jerk around. "Oh come ON!" Maxi growled as Team Skull showed up with smiles on their faces.


	15. Making a Deal with Uxie

**The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series of games are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo and are not my property.  
I own 3 OCs in this, that being the main character Pokemon in the Time, Darkness, Sky games, a newcomer, and their partner. Their names will be Trish the Vulpix, Maxi the Mawile, and Jasminder the Leavanny and the story will be told by Trish's POV.  
If I add any new OCs, I will introduce them with their names in bold.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

"Heh heh! Nicely done, Icy Steel," Zubat smirked at us as we simply glared at the trio of bullies. "Thanks for doing the hard job for us! Now all we gotta do is swipe the treasure and take you all out!" Koffing smirked. "Ugh, gross. Why would we want you to take us out anywhere? You all stink way too badly," Jasminder groaned as she held her nostrils shut with two vines she sprung out of her shoulders. "That's not what I meant, bitch! I meant that we're going to knock you out and take the treasure for ourselves!" Skuntank exclaimed angrily. "Even if the treasure happens to be something you can't take no matter what?" I growled at them. "Who cares what it is! We're taking it and that's that! I mean, it's not like it'd be a Time Gear! Chaw-haw-haw!" Skuntank guffawed.

"Wow, you three must really be trying to get on everyone's bad side," Maxi frowned at them. "Okay then, let's fight!" Koffing smirked as he, Skuntank, and Zubat all formed together and... just as we were about to make the first move... a Perfect Apple suddenly ran right in between us. "Um... what?" Zubat asked. "Perfect Apple~! Perfect Apple~!" I heard Wigglytuff singing as he appeared from the left of us to grab it. "I finally caught you, my Perfect Apple!" he sung as he picked it off the ground and looked at our two groups with a smile.

"Oh, you three? And Team Skull too? Yay! Everyone's here!" Wigglytuff smiled happily. "Oh wait! You girls shouldn't be here. Don't you have some exploring to do?" Wigglytuff smiled at us. "Why yes, yes we do. So let's get to exploring, girls," Maxi smirked, taking the opportunity to escape without fighting the bullies. We knew not to worry about him, as everyone in the guild talked about how powerful he was. We then went around Team Skull and up the hill from the side that would lead to the bottom of the place that I knew held Fogbound Lake. What was it? A giant tower of rock and moss that was actually bigger on the top than at the bottom, which was truly amazing.

We approached the entrance and we were filled with tension all over our bodies. "Um... is that steam I see?" Jasminder asked as she looked at the sides of the walls. "It sure looks like it... it's probably going to be home to fire type Pokemon... but that's just a small guess," I frowned, Jasminder immediately tensing up at that. "F-F-Fire type?... D-Do we have to go in there?" she gulped with a shiver. "Don't worry, Jasminder. We're a team, so we'll protect each other as we scale the whole thing. I'll try not to have anyone hurt you as best I can, okay?" Maxi smiled. "O-Okay... I trust ya..." she gulped as I held onto her leafy hand with a smile. "Let's get in there and find Uxie," I smiled at her as we went into the entrance and we entered a Mystery Dungeon.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the Groudon Statue, Wigglytuff was happy to have Team Skull around while Koffing and Skuntank plotted to use the noxious gas combo on him to steal a rare treasure he had: his Defend Globe. They were very weirded out by his actions and Skuntank had been staring him down for awhile. "Come on, chief! Use the gas already," Koffing whispered to Skuntank. "Shut yer yap!" he growled back lowly._

 _"Guys? What's wrong? You've all been making really weird faces at me," Wigglytuff frowned, making Skuntank gawk. "Bah. This guy's tough. Really tough," he frowned silently. "I get it! You're trying to make me laugh with silly faces! I bet I can make you laugh too!" Wigglytuff smirked as he began to make silly faces in front of the trio which was the breaking straw for weirdness for Team Skull. "Hey! Wigglytuff!" Skuntank smirked. "Whatiswhatiswhatis... what is it?" Wigglytuff asked. "No hard feelings but... you're going down! Take a noxious gas special why don't ya?!" Skuntank exclaimed as he and Koffing sent a blast of gas at Wigglytuff, who simply shrugged it off without any issue._

 _Wigglytuff then looked at Skuntank and his lackeys with anger in his eyes. "BBBBBBBBWWWWWWEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHH! ! ! !" he exclaimed loudly as he sent a special attack at them, which ended up making them fly off the ground from an explosion underneath each of them, their bodies all getting battered and bruised from the attack. "Hmph! You are not my friends," Wigglytuff huffed as he then walked off after Team Icy Steel. He had to make sure that their exploration was going smoothly._

* * *

Our group managed to get up halfway and reach what Maxi called a 'dungeon waypoint'. "A dungeon waypoint is a place that usually appears in dungeons of importance or dungeons that have a great treasure. But it also means that there is most likely a boss to face at the end of the dungeon... most likely Uxie," Maxi explained to us as I then heard something in my head. A voice. "Leave now! How do you know my name?!" I heard a voice exclaim in my head, which the other two looked shocked at as well. "Wait... are you Uxie?" I asked. "Yes, I am. Leave now before I show up and erase your memories of this place," the voice said with fury. "W-Wait! We're not here to steal your time gear, okay? We just came to warn you of something!" Maxi exclaimed.

"Wait... warn me of something?... What are you talking about?" Uxie's voice asked in our heads again. "Yes. It involves a place called Temporal Tower. Have you heard of it?" I asked him aloud. The voice immediately gasped and suddenly, a figure appeared in front of us. "Temporal Tower?! I-Is something happening to Temporal Tower?!" he asked in shock. "So you do know about it... well... I want to tell you what I know and what my psychic ally told me," I said, beginning to share the story.

"You see, me and my one friend - who isn't here right now - are able to see things that happen in the future. It's a certain ability that we have," I explained. "Really? That must be the Dimensional Scream ability then! Only a select few of Pokemon can learn it... and what did you see about Temporal Tower?" Uxie asked. "What we both saw was something horrific. Temporal Tower suddenly collapsing from what looked to be decay and, when it collapsed, time freezes everywhere in the entire world. We don't know when it's coming, but judging by the outcrop of Mystery Dungeons caused by abnormalities in the time flow, the process may happen very soon," I explained.

"... You say you saw Temporal Tower collapsing? And that you think that it may happen soon because of the sudden rise in Mystery Dungeons? That sounds troubling... but you say that you have the Dimensional Scream ability? Can you possibly prove this?" Uxie asked. "It's random, but I could try it out," I said as I tried to think of what I could touch in our waypoint area that would give me a vision. "Well, how about you try touching my tail? Making contact with my body may give you a vision," Uxie said as he let his tail down and approached me.

"Okay then, I'll try," I said as I touched my paw to his tail. And when I did so, I got the dizzy feeling and I blacked out, followed by a bright flash of light. I saw Uxie as well as a Pokemon that looked to be an exploration team of sorts. "You will not get the treasure of Fogbound Lake!" Uxie exclaimed as he opened up his closed eyes and the Pokemon immediately got groggy from what I could only guess was Uxie taking their memories. "You feelin' funny, Lopunny?" asked the one that had a humanoid form of sorts with green, bob cut hair, a red object on her chest, and having a white dress. "I dunno, Gardevoir... where are we, Medicham?" the brown-furred Pokemon with giant ears asked. "Guh... can't think straight..." the Medicham said as she fell to the ground and passed out. "The grogginess is only temporary. Now leave," Uxie growled as he warped all three of them away.

And just then, I awoke from my dizzy spell with a loud gasp, making Uxie gasp as well. "W-What did you see?" Uxie asked. "I saw... you taking the memories away from three female Pokemon. A Medicham, a Gardevoir, and a Lopunny. They got incredibly groggy from it and you warped them away afterwards, saying you didn't want them to take away the treasure of Fogbound Lake... which is a Time Gear, right?" I asked him, making him gasp audibly again. "Y-You know there is a Time Gear here?" Uxie asked. "Yes, we do. We don't want to take the Time Gear ourselves, as we are on an expedition with a large group. But I do happen to have an ally that is collecting Time Gears, as they are an absolute necessity to prevent Temporal Tower from falling... if someone else were to come by this place, ask him if his name is Groovy. If it is, I ask that you please give him the Time Gear. Okay?" I asked him.

"Hmm..." Uxie frowned as he paced in the air back and forth, obviously debating this. "And if their name isn't Groovy?" Uxie asked. "Then do what you need to do to protect the Time Gear, okay?" Maxi asked as Jasminder simply sat down, probably from all this info being revealed to her at once. "Okay... I trust you... but I do have something that I want to show you... I only show it to those that have gained my trust... come. I'll lead you to Fogbound Lake," Uxie said as he used his psychic abilities to warp our trio away. We were going to be able to see the lake!


	16. The Treasure of Fogbound Lake

**The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series of games are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo and are not my property.  
I own 3 OCs in this, that being the main character Pokemon in the Time, Darkness, Sky games, a newcomer, and their partner. Their names will be Trish the Vulpix, Maxi the Mawile, and Jasminder the Leavanny and the story will be told by Trish's POV.  
If I add any new OCs, I will introduce them with their names in bold.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

When we reappeared after warping away with Uxie, we saw that it had actually turned to nighttime and that in front of us was a large lake that looked absolutely gorgeous. "Wow... it looks so pretty!" Maxi gawked with big eyes. "Look at all the Volbeat and Illumise lighting the lake up! So gorgeous!" Jasminder gawked with a few tears streaming down her face. "And what is that thing of light in the middle of the lake... could that be what I think it is?" I asked with my heart racing and me feeling extremely anxious when I saw it. It was a light blue gear that shined brightly under the waves.

"Yes, that is the Time Gear. It is the sole reason I am here. To protect it from intruders," Uxie said. "Others before you have tried to invade this place, so I scare most of them off with my Groudon illusion," Uxie explained as a bright flash happened and, to our left formed a Pokemon resembling the statue, just a whole lot bigger. "Whoa! Big Pokemon," Jasminder gawked as she fell down on the ground from the shock. "Some have managed to get past the Groudon illusion and make it to this spot, so I promptly took away their memories in order to protect the Time Gear," Uxie said. "Do they lose all their memories, or just certain ones?" Maxi asked. "Just memories of Fogbound Lake. I do not possess the ability to remove memories completely... besides, that would be kind of cruel to remove their memories completely," Uxie frowned.

It was then that one of our allies finally managed to catch up. "A Time Gear? A Time Gear? Well too bad... we can't take a Time Gear!" said the innocent voice of Wigglytuff as he rushed forward and saw the view, being immediately entranced by it. "Wow! Fantastic!" he smiled. "And... who might this be?" Uxie asked. "Hehe. This is our Guildmaster, Wigglytuff," I giggled. "Hello, friend! Hello friend!" Wigglytuff smiled at both Uxie and the fake Groudon, which made me laugh a bit. "I'm so glad that we came! La dee la, dee la dee!" Wigglytuff smirked as he danced a bit as we sat there and looked at the sights for ourselves.

And then we heard some scuttling from behind us and I knew who they were. "We've come an awfully long way," I heard Dugtrio say. "I see someone up ahead! Let's go see who they are," Chatot smiled as they all ran up and then immediately got petrified by the Groudon illusion. "G-G-G..." Loudred stuttered. "It's Groudon! Spit it out!" Sunflora exclaimed. "Wow, you guys are seriously getting fooled by that thing? It's able to be seen through for crying out loud," I giggled at them from my end. "T-Trish?!" Chatot gawked. "Hey guys! Look! It's spouting!" Jasminder smiled as I looked behind us and we saw a sight that I would never forget. The lake was spouting like a fountain with pink and purple lights flowing all throughout it, which made it the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

"The treasure... it must be the beauty of Fogbound Lake! I knew it!" Wigglytuff gawked with tears in his eyes from the sight. And once the light show ended, Uxie smiled and looked at our ragtag group. "I shall not take your memories of this place. You have earned my trust... I only ask that you not speak of this place to anyone. Okay?" Uxie asked. "Of course not. After all, someone has taken Treeshroud Forest's Time Gear, so we wouldn't tell anyone a thing. We swear it in the name of Wigglytuff's Guild," Wigglytuff smiled. Uxie didn't dare tell them our plan, for obvious reasons I guessed. "Now then, everyone! I declare this expedition a success! Everyone, let's pack up and go back home!" Chatot smiled. "HOORAY!" we all cheered in unison as we headed off back to the guild.

We managed to get home by the next day and none of us were tired at all. We also went right back to work and, guess what, Maxi, Jasminder and I all had to do Sentry Duty again. We passed with flying colors and got every single footprint right once again. "Keep this up, and you might give Diglett a run for his money!" Chatot smiled at us as we then had a hearty dinner and went off to sleep.

* * *

 _Only this next dream would be something that I didn't expect. It was back in the dark, brooding world that I was in, myself and Groovy running away from what looked to be Sableye from Maxi's description of them. They had gems for their eyes and nasty sharp teeth on them. "Wee-hee-hee! Wee-hee-hee!" they snickered as they tried to come after us and I heard a deep voice from behind them. "Stop them! Don't let them escape!" I heard a voice say... but I didn't recognize it for a change. "Crap! We need to hide! Use Dig to hide us from sight, Groovy!" I gulped at my partner. "Always thinking on your feet! I like that about you, Trish," Groovy smiled as he used what looked to be a Luminous Orb and he sent both of us underground, where I saw it was just as gray as everything else. I also heard the voice from before above me. "Blasted fiends! They got away using the blast from that orb! Damn, that's always their go-to! Split up and look for them everywhere!" the deep voice exclaimed. and then my dream ended._


	17. Dusknoir Appears

**The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series of games are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo and are not my property.  
I own 3 OCs in this, that being the main character Pokemon in the Time, Darkness, Sky games, a newcomer, and their partner. Their names will be Trish the Vulpix, Maxi the Mawile, and Jasminder the Leavanny and the story will be told by Trish's POV.  
If I add any new OCs, I will introduce them with their names in bold.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

When I woke up this time, it was to Loudred screaming for us to get up. It was going to be business as usual at the guild from now on. "Ugh... good morning girls," I groaned as I woke up with Jasminder and Maxi, all three of us going out to the meeting and getting to the usual stuff. "Okay, let's do well at our guild jobs again today, ey girls?" Maxi smirked. "Right!" both me and Jasminder smiled. "Now that's what I like to see! A bit of morning pep is very good for anyone! Heehee!" Chatot smiled happily... until we heard Loudred shouting again. "WHAT do you MEAN you can't identify the FOOTPRINT?!" Loudred exclaimed down the sentry hole to Diglett. "I already told you! I can't identify what I don't know!" Diglett said with worry.

"What's going on?" Chatot asked as he approached Loudred. "Diglett's having TROUBLE identifying the POKEMON at the ENTRANCE! If ONLY these three were at it, we WOULDN'T have these problems!" Loudred frowned. "I'm sorry, you wish to speak with our Guildmaster?" I heard Diglett ask, presumably the guest. "Your name is... Dusknoir?! Oh, just hold on one moment!" Diglett exclaimed, the name he said really confusing me. "Hmm..." I thought to myself, wondering if I'd heard his name before. But then I got a sudden flash of a memory return back to me!

* * *

 _"So, Dusknoir. You think you can keep us prisoner here for long? You really are an idiot, you know that?" I asked to a figure that had dark gray and brown skin pattern on his large, fat body, had a giant mouth on his stomach, an antenna on his head, two arms with giant hands on them, and there being only a single eye in his head. "You misjudge my power, Trish. I will finish both you and your stupid partner tonight. And once I do that, Master Dialga can reign forevermore as the ruler of this world!" Dusknoir said, his voice being the exact same as I heard in my dream last night. "Like that'd actually happen! Teehee!" I heard Celebi's voice giggle as I suddenly entered a strange tunnel out of nowhere, both her and Groovy appearing by my side. "Thanks for the close shave, Celebi. We owe you one," Groovy smiled at her. "You're welcome, my dear," Celebi smiled with an intense blush. She really liked him I guess._

* * *

Once the dream ended, I saw that none other than Dusknoir appeared from the ladder, making me very worried about it... but then I remembered. I was a Vulpix now! So long as I didn't tell him my name, I'd be perfectly okay! "Um... Jasminder, Maxi? Huddle over here real quick," I said to them as I had them move over to an area that I knew Dusknoir wouldn't hear me at. "What is it this time?" Maxi asked with worry. "Well... I just had a memory return to me... this Dusknoir character... I know who he is... he happens to be some villain from where I come from. He planned on killing me and Groovy to prevent us from saving the world. I don't know why he came here, but we need to come up with a nickname for me until he leaves or until I decide that we need to go help Groovy finding Time Gears," I said to them with concern. "Really?... How about T? It's just one initial, so he won't be able to know your name," Maxi smiled. "Good thinking. T it is then," I smirked back.

We then rejoined our area by Loudred and Sunflora to listen in on what they were saying. "Dusknoir... the world famous Dusknoir is here in our guild! Oh my gosh!" Sunflora giggled. "World famous? How come we've never heard of him, then?" Jasminder asked. "Well, that's no surprise, considering he only recently came onto the scene," Loudred actually whispered! "For one, he works completely solo in his explorations. He's gotta be real sure of his skills to do that! And what's more impressive is his vast wealth of knowledge. He's used it to explore and defeat tons of dungeons in only a handful of a week!" Sunflora gawked. "So he's basically become an overnight celebrity?" I asked, getting very worried. If everyone thought Dusknoir was a good person, that may hurt our plans a lot.

"Well, I will be staying in Treasure Town for the time being, so I hope that you will be hospitable," Dusknoir smiled. "But of course, friend!" Wigglytuff smiled widely. "Okay, everyone! This is Dusknoir! He's going to be staying in Treasure Town for awhile. But please, we ask that you don't ask him too many questions or harass him for autographs," Chatot smiled. "Oh no, if it's autographs, that much I can handle. But if it's questions, depending on what it is, I may be able to answer it or I may not. Most of my knowledge is about Mystery Dungeons, after all," Dusknoir smiled. So long as he didn't know who I was, I knew I'd be okay. "I shall take my leave now. Farewell," Dusknoir smiled with his eye as he went up the ladders in order to leave the guild. "Okay, time to get back to work! So Chatot, what's our task for today?" Maxi smiled. "Like I said, I love that morning pep! Today, look up jobs on the job boards. We hope you do great work as usual," Chatot smiled at us happily. "Got it, let's go," I smiled widely.


	18. The Sudden Transformation

**The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series of games are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo and are not my property.  
I own 3 OCs in this, that being the main character Pokemon in the Time, Darkness, Sky games, a newcomer, and their partner. Their names will be Trish the Vulpix, Maxi the Mawile, and Jasminder the Leavanny and the story will be told by Trish's POV.  
If I add any new OCs, I will introduce them with their names in bold.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

After another day of doing jobs, we were about to eat dinner... but not until... "Before we eat dinner, I have an announcement," Chatot said. "Hey, hey, hey!" Corphish grumbled. "Well, don't WASTE our TIME! SPIT it OUT!" Loudred exclaimed. "Everyone! Quiet please!" Chatot flapped his wings angrily. "Now, Guildmaster Wigglytuff and I have just learned of this. Another Time Gear has been stolen!" he said, everyone's faces immediately looking shocked. "D-Did they find out who it was yet?" Maxi asked aloud. "Well, all we have so far is a name given by a witness. Grovyle is the name of this individual," Chatot explained. "Gro... vyle?" I said... but the moment I said that, something happened. Something happened that made everyone immediately look my way.

I clutched my head in absolute agony as all of it came back to me. Every single memory that I had held back in the deepest recesses of my mind came rushing back so quickly and all at once and I let out a loud screech as I noticed something happen to my body... but I was too exhausted to see what had happened to it. "W-WHAT THE HELL?!" I heard Dugtrio exclaim as I panted and wheezed... but also noted that, for some reason, my seat felt a little smaller underneath my... butt?! I then tried to place my paw under there to investigate... but I had FINGERS!

"W-What the... Trish! Y-You're... You're a HUMAN?!" Wigglytuff exclaimed in absolute shock, something he never did before as I immediately woke up and looked around the room to see shocked faces everywhere. I didn't know what to do because it had happened so rapidly and suddenly! "I-I... Urk!" I gulped as I simply ran around everyone and immediately left the room, rushing towards my bedroom as fast as I could, my teammates and the whole guild following after me. "W-What's happening?! I-I'm back to normal again?! Why'd it have to happen at the absolute WORST time?!" I exclaimed as I started to produce a few tears of anguish and I just felt incredibly awkward with everyone staring at me. "Wait a minute... do humans have those kinds of ears?... And why do you still have your Vulpix tail on you?" Maxi asked as I felt her hand on my back and Jasminder soon joined me.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I then felt something touch my tail... I still had one. I then placed my hands on my head and touched my ears. They were still triangular shaped, like Vulpix ears. "So... I'm basically a half and half right now... oh joy," I grumbled as the whole guild looked at me with worry. "A-Are you okay, Trish? You right surprised all of us back there," Bidoof said with worry on his face pointed at me. "I-I'm fine... just, of all the times that I could tell you all that I was actually a human, it had to happen involuntarily through some random-ass transformation... I'm just as shocked as you all are," I sighed as I sat on my now smaller-than me bed and crossed my legs.

"But I do have to admit, your white hair looks very nice in dual pigtails," I heard Chimecho ding from the group. "Wait... white hair?" I asked. "I had brown hair when I was a human before! Not white!... Must be the Vulpix genes..." I grumbled once again, only then noticing something completely different about my body. My whole body was in the nude, just with fur covering it all. White fur. "So... could you mind telling us about this?" Chatot asked. "Of course... I'll tell you about my past," I said, deciding it best to only tell them certain parts. I didn't want to tell them anything about me being from the future or that I was on a quest to stop a place called Temporal Tower from falling and causing time to freeze everywhere. Nor was I going to tell them anything about the Time Gears. I had a hunch that Grovyle was already well on his way to Uxie and that he would most certainly be cooperative with my friend.

* * *

I ended up telling them exactly what I planned on. That I came from some different place that had vegetation all destroyed and was dark all year round. And that I used to be a human until a sudden incident resulted in my losing all of my memories and being turned into a white-furred Vulpix. Given that I was now a cross between both of them now and the fact that my transformation happened directly in front of them, everyone in the guild believed every word that came out of my mouth. "I see... I just have one question," Diglett asked. "Yes, what is it?" I asked her. "Can we please get back to eat dinner?" he asked out of nowhere, all of us smiling, laughing and agreeing with him. "Okay, let's go then. We can't leave that stuff go cold, can we?" Jasminder giggled.

We ended up eating our dinner afterwards and we all went to bed... except me. I barely got any sleep after what had just all came back flooding into my mind. All of my memories in the future. All the adventures that I had with Celebi and Grovyle, my only two companions in that dreaded apocalyptic world. Primal Dialga, Dusknoir, and the Sableye chasing us down and trying to lock us up and kill all three of us to prevent the future from being changed. It was me and Grovyle that went into the Passage of Time in the future and we ended up separated after a strange figure attacked us on our journey... whatever that force was, it was definitely the source of my memory loss and my Pokemon transformation. That much was assured fact. I ended up only getting a few hours until Loudred woke us up.

"UP AND AT 'EM! IT'S MORNING!" Loudred exclaimed as I groggily got up and my eyes were bloodshot and baggy. "Ugh... Five more minutes..." I groaned as I lazily got up with Maxi and Jasminder helping me out of bed. I ended up bumping my head on the ceiling when I tried to stand up the whole way, which hurt like hell, but I guessed was bound to happen given that I was 5 foot 6 and the tallest member of the guild, Wigglytuff, was no bigger than 4 feet. "Three! Smiles go for miles!" I exclaimed as best I could, my eyes still being extremely groggy. "Okay everyone, back to work as usual today!" Chatot smirked. "Hooray..." I groaned while everyone else cheered loudly.

"You seem awfully tired this morning, Trish. That doesn't seem normal... couldn't sleep I guess?" Chatot asked. "Well... with all my memories flooding back to me all at once... and because of my sudden transformation... can you really blame me for not being able to sleep?" I groaned as Sunflora happily gave me a bucket of water out of generosity. "Thanks..." I smiled at her as I splashed it all over my face, immediately waking me up the rest of the way. "Now that that's settled, before you get to work with the jobs today, I have a small errand I'd like you to run," Chatot smiled. "An errand?" I asked.

"Yes. As you know, the Guildmaster loves his Perfect Apples. So much so, in fact, that he often sneaks into the supplies and raids the stash for Perfect Apples at night. I'd like you to go to Kecleon Market and ask them if they plan on stocking Perfect Apples anytime soon. If they did, it'd be a huge help, as we wouldn't need to send an exploration team to Apple Woods each time we need a restock," Chatot said. "Understood, we'll do that," Jasminder smiled as we all left the hatch. Once we were at the crossroads, however, I stopped the other two in place before we could move on.

"Do you have something important to tell us?" Maxi asked me. "Yes... now that I'm part human again, Dusknoir is sure to get suspicious of me... so I want to ask you guys to make up a false backstory saying that my mother was a Vulpix but my father was a human. And I'll even use a fake accent while around him so he doesn't get suspicious, okay?" I asked them. "Okay... should we still call you T?" Maxi asked. "Yes. If he knew my full name, he'd be even more suspicious and may even realize who I am much sooner. Until further notice, just keep to that backstory, please?" I smiled. "Of course. Besides, you said last night in our rooms that you actually come from the future and that's why everything was dark and dead. Because time stopped completely. I don't want that to happen to anyone, so I got to help you out," Jasminder frowned. "Indeed," I said with a small sigh. "Awright, let's do dis," I said, using a cockney accent on purpose in order to fool Dusknoir... that is, if we met him.


	19. The Lie

**The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series of games are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo and are not my property.  
I own 3 OCs in this, that being the main character Pokemon in the Time, Darkness, Sky games, a newcomer, and their partner. Their names will be Trish the Vulpix, Maxi the Mawile, and Jasminder the Leavanny and the story will be told by Trish's POV.  
If I add any new OCs, I will introduce them with their names in bold.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Once we entered Treasure Town, all eyes immediately flocked to me, which honestly made me feel a bit uncomfortable, which only got even more uncomfortable when Dusknoir noticed me walking with my fellow teammates. "Huh?... W-Who in the world are you? What are you, even?" Dusknoir asked. "Well, Ah'm dat Vulpix dat was in da guild when ya visited," I said, my accent making the Kecleon brothers look at me strangely. "Ah feel Ah should explain a bit... ya see, me mother was an Ice Type Vulpix, my father was a human... I'm kind o' a cross between da two... as for me sudden change in voice, it's natural, mum says. When a crossbreed reaches maturity, dey lose deir Pokemon look and turn into somethin' similar to dis," I explained wholeheartedly with my accent.

"Ah... that does make sense a bit..." Dusknoir said, not suspecting a single thing! "So what were you guys doing? Were you buying something mister Dusknoir?" Jasminder asked. "No, we were just having an idle conversation," Dusknoir smiled. "I hailed him down! He's famous after all! And when we started talking... he is so worldly and knowledgeable!" Kecleon green gawked. "Sounds like you were having fun," Maxi smiled as she adjusted her headband, which Dusknoir immediately looked at with a smile. "Um... Kecleon Brothers? We have a question from our boss. Do you plan on stocking Perfect Apples anytime soon?" Jasminder asked them. "Unfortunately, no. We don't plan on doing so, sorry to let you down," Kecleon green frowned.

"Ah see... 'ow unfortunate," I sighed, my breath actually being full of snow when I exhaled. But just then, some familiar faces went running up to us. "Ah! The Marill and Azurill brothers! What's got you in such a rush?" Kecleon green asked. "Oh, of course! Remember that item we were looking for?" Marill asked with a smile. "Yeah, we do," I smiled in my accent, them not thinking much of it. "Well, yeah. The item happens to be a Water Float," Marill said. "A Water Float? Well that is an interestingly rare item indeed," Dusknoir smiled.

"Do tell, what is this thing?" Jasminder smiled. "Well, a Water Float is a very special item that is exclusive to Azurill. It is an item that can only be obtained through trading exclusive items again and again until you get it. As such, Water Floats are extremely rare," Dusknoir explained. "My my! I've never heard of such an item, and our outlet is buying and selling! It must be super rare for us to never have heard of it!" Kecleon purple gawked. "Well, we heard it was down by the beach, so that's where we're headed," Azurill smiled. "Ah'm so happy for ya guys! Yer finally gonna get yer lost item back," I smiled at them. "Yeah! It'll be so great to have one again!" Marill smiled happily. "Well, good luck, little ones! We need to report back to Chatot about the Perfect Apple business after all," Jasminder smiled happily as we then left Treasure Town and returned to the guild.

We then returned to the guild and we told Chatot the bad news. "Oh.. I see... well, thanks anyways... I have another task I could ask of you, however," Chatot frowned. "What is it?" I asked him. "Could your group go off to Apple Woods and get more Perfect Apples? Since Team Skull isn't with our group anymore, I don't think you'll need to worry about anyone interfering with getting as many as you can," Chatot said. "Of course we can," Maxi smiled. "Thanks a bunch," Chatot smiled. We then proceeded down to the crossroads and ended up seeing a familiar face... who looked shocked when she saw me.

"WHOA! I-Is that you, Trish? What the hell happened to you?!" Marine exclaimed in shock at me. "Well, Ah feel Ah should explain," I said in my accent, giving her the exact same explanation I gave to Dusknoir and the Kecleon brothers, which she seemed to understand fully. "Okay... that sounds very unique for you... so you also regained your memory, you say? Do you happen to remember anything about Temporal Tower? Anything important?" Marine asked. "Only that we need some kind of proof in order to reach the place and that we need 5 specific Time Gears. 2 have already been taken by my partner, who I now remember who he is. Now the only ones left are all guarded by different psychic type Pokemon, those being Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf," I explained. "I see... and anything else of importance?" she asked. "Whatever ya do, don't use me name around Dusknoir. 'e's an agent that was sent after me to kill me," I explained. "Okay... I promise," Marine said. "Thanks," I smiled at her as our trio then went on our way towards Apple Woods.

* * *

In the end, our group managed to get at least 40 different Perfect Apples, Chatot looking quite amazed by our haul. "Wow! Look at all of these Perfect Apples! Great job as always, Icy Steel!" Chatot smiled at us with a chipper voice. "You're welcome," Maxi smirked. "Here is your reward for doing this," Chatot smiled as he gave us three Reviver Seeds, a bigger treasure bag that held 5 flaps instead of 4, and two Joy Seeds! "Wow! Thanks, Chatot!" Jasminder smiled widely. "You deserved this, girls! Now I think it's almost time for dinner," Chatot smiled. "Oh yeah! I'm loving it!" Maxi smiled widely.


	20. The Dangers of Amp Plains

**The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series of games are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo and are not my property.**

 **I own 3 OCs in this, that being the main character Pokemon in the Time, Darkness, Sky games, a newcomer, and their partner. Their names will be Trish the Vulpix, Maxi the Mawile, and Jasminder the Leavanny and the story will be told by Trish's POV.  
If I add any new OCs, I will introduce them with their names in bold.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

Once we woke up the next morning, I told Maxi and Jasminder my plan that I would put in place. "When word gets out that Grovyle took Fogbound Lake's Time Gear, we'll play along and try to find them ourselves. But once we find the guardians of the two remaining ones, we simply wait there until Grovyle shows up. We'll join up with him afterwards," I explained. "But what if they label him as a criminal?" Maxi asked. "I'm sure Uxie will speak good on our behalf," Jasminder smiled. We then joined up with the others and wondered what our duty would be for the day.

"HEY! Team ICY STEEL!" Loudred exclaimed. "Yes, what is it?" I asked him as we came over, Jasminder simply wincing when he yelled for us. She was certainly getting used to it, that was for sure. "You've got some VISITORS at the ENTRANCE!" he said. "Hmm..." I frowned, wondering who it could be. We then walked up to the entrance of the guild to see none other than the round, blue spheres of Marill and Azurill. "Oh, it's Marill and Azurill! What are you guys doing here?" Maxi asked them. "We need some help finding a Water Float," Marill frowned. "Wait... da same Water Float ya both said was on da beach? It ain't there?" I asked them. "We went to search for it, but all we found was this," Azurill frowned as Marill handed us a small note with words on it.

"Hmm... it says, 'The Water Float on the beach is now in our possession! We'll be waiting in the deepest part of Amp Plains. That is, if you can reach us! Chaw-haw-haw! If ya can't handle it, then why don't you go cry to your big-shot friends?'... Team Skull sent this, without a doubt. It's gotta be a trap!" Maxi read aloud with a growl forming the moment she saw the 'Chaw-haw-haw' part. "I tried to get it back myself, but Amp Plains is chock full of electric type Pokemon. They beat me up tons of times and I tried tons of times... I just couldn't do it... I hate how weak I am," Marill cried a bit. "Don't worry, guys. We'll get it back for you, we promise," Jasminder smiled. "T-Thank you! Really, really thank you," Azurill and Marill both smiled with tears in their eyes. "Awright, ladies. Let's go retrieve dis ting from Amp Plains," I smiled to my comrades as we went off to the place that it was marked on the map. "Okay, we need to go here to Amp Plains. Let's go get back that item and hopefully beat up Team Skull at the same time," I growled without my accent as we went off to Amp Plains.

We finally arrived at Amp Plains at some point, which was as long a walk as Mount Bristle. "Okay, let's do this thing," I frowned as we entered the place and we saw that there were, in fact, tons of electric type Pokemon in Amp Plains. There were Plusle, Minun, Electrike, Mareep, and Shinx, but with other Pokemon such as Dodrio, Girafarig, and Tauros, all of them being tough, but also toughening us up for me and Maxi to learn some more moves. Maxi learned Crunch in place of Vicegrip while I learned a move called Hex and I learned Ice Beam over Confuse Ray, which I liked a lot, mostly because, according to Jasminder, Hex's power doubled when the opposing Pokemon had a status ailment. We eventually came upon a waypoint, which we immediately knew we may have a fight on our hands when we got out of this place. "If we meet a boss, let's try and explain ourselves as best we can without hurting them, okay?" I smiled. "Okay... just gotta hope we don't get hurt in the process," Jasminder said with worry.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Treasure Town, Marill and Azurill explained the situation to the two Kecleon brothers. "Why that sounds reprehensible! A rescue team bullying two children like you?! They don't deserve to be a rescue team if they bully youngsters like you!" Kecleon green growled. "Yeah, Team Icy Steel is going to beat them all big time!" Azurill smiled, just then getting the attention of someone they saw yesterday. "Excuse me, what are you talking about over here?" Dusknoir asked._

 _"Ah, mister Dusknoir, we were just talking about these youngsters' Water Float problem," Kecleon purple said. "Well, didn't you say that they recovered it from the beach?" Dusknoir asked. "Yes, but it got stolen by some bullies, so Team Icy Steel is going to retrieve it from them," Marill said. "I see, that sounds troubling, as well as disgusting that someone would stoop so low as to bully a duo like you... by the way, where did Team Icy Steel head off to?" Dusknoir asked. "Amp Plains," Marill said. Dusknoir gasped at that. "D-Did you just say Amp Plains?! But... in Amp Plains... at this time of year... oh no, this is terrible! Team Icy Steel is in terrible danger!" Dusknoir exclaimed. "What?!" the four Pokemon exclaimed. "I must make haste for Amp Plains immediately!" Dusknoir exclaimed as he rushed out of town to help these two innocent people... sure, he had a job in finding out where Trish and Grovyle had gone off to in this timeline, but he couldn't ignore something like this at all. He wasn't callous towards innocent people in a different timeline and Team Icy Steel certainly didn't seem like the kind of people that'd team up with Trish and Grovyle._

* * *

We eventually made it to the deepest part of Amp Plains, where we discovered that the area was full of lightning storms all around us, causing the area to be dark from the cloud coverage. "Rgh... just gotta find that Water Float... where could it be?" I asked aloud as we Jasminder pointed over to the nearby wall and both me and Maxi smiled. "Well, this should be quite simple," I smiled as we tried to walk forward and, suddenly, everything became dark all around us! "W-Who's there?" I asked. "You dare to trespass in our land? We will make you pay," I heard a very deep, menacing voice say. "W-We weren't trying to trespass and we mean you no harm! We're just retrieving an item stolen from two little kids! Please believe us!" I said, hoping they'd listen, whoever these voices were. "Like I'd believe that! If that's what you're here for, then where is it?!" the dark voice said as the darkness lifted and we found ourselves surrounded by a bunch of quadrupedal Pokemon that had light blue fur on their faces and legs, but with dark black fur jutting out as manes of sorts. They also each had a star on their tail, including the biggest of the bunch having the biggest mane and the biggest tail of them all.

"It's right behind you, against the rock!" Jasminder said, looking to be quite terrified of our current situation. "Like I'd fall for a trick like that! You probably plan on taking me out the moment I turn my back, aren't you?!" the big guy in charge growled at us. "Listen, you've got us completely surrounded with tons of your allies, you think we'd try something as stupid as that? Attack you when we're surrounded? That'd be the absolute stupidest thing for any logical person to do. We promise not to attack, I guarantee it," Maxi frowned at him, using logic in her thinking, the big guy looking perplexed. "Hmm... you do make a valid point... fine! Boys, watch over them and make sure they don't move. I'm turning my back," the big guy said as he did just that and he looked surprised when he actually saw the object in question. It looked to be an inflatable tube that had a picture of an Azurill all around it.

"I see... you were telling the truth... very well! We will allow you some time. We expect you to be gone by our return... come, my Luxio!" the big guy said as he then started to scale the mountain behind him. "Right away, Master Luxray!" the Luxio all said at once as they followed him up the steep cliff. "Well, well, that certainly was quite amazing," I heard a voice say from behind me. Dusknoir's voice. "Ya really tink so?" I smiled at him in my fake accent again, hoping he hadn't been there for long. "Of course! Luxray and the Luxio tribe are a nomadic tribe that has a tendency to attack any intruders on their territory because of a painful experience they had in the past... we must retrieve the Water Float quickly," Dusknoir said as we approached the thing and I picked it off the ground.

It was then that I smelled our old rivals hiding somewhere amongst the rocks. "Okay, ya big Team Skull bullies! C'mon out so we can promptly hurt ya painfully!" I said in my drawl, making the trio come out with confused faces... but when they saw me, they all looked shocked. "W-What the?! What the hell happened to you?!" Skuntank asked in shock. "Bein' a 'alfbreed, that's what," I growled at him as I then let loose a big ice beam right at him, managing to knock him out in one hit! "R-Rgh..." Skuntank growled as he fell to the ground and then all three of the trio were kicked out of the dungeon. "Nice one, T! Let's go ahead and get this Water Float back to those brothers," Maxi smiled, intentionally calling me that so Dusknoir wouldn't catch on. He still looked perplexed at the initial though. "T?" he asked. "Dat's short for Tristabelle. Just call me T... hate bein' called by me full name," I said, hoping he'd fall for it. "Ah, now I see. I can tell why you'd want to hide it with an initial then," Dusknoir said with a sigh. I guess he was hoping that I really was Trish... unless the Kecleon brothers called me by that name or anyone else for that matter, I was safe from his wrath.


	21. Fooling Dusknoir

**The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series of games are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo and are not my property.  
I own 3 OCs in this, that being the main character Pokemon in the Time, Darkness, Sky games, a newcomer, and their partner. Their names will be Trish the Vulpix, Maxi the Mawile, and Jasminder the Leavanny and the story will be told by Trish's POV.  
If I add any new OCs, I will introduce them with their names in bold.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

Once we returned with the Water Float, Azurill and Marill were both so happy they started crying. "First you rescued Azurill, and now you do this for us... I don't know how we could ever thank you guys," Marill cried happily. "Think nothing of it. We're just happy to help," Maxi smiled at them. "It really is amazing that you have helped these two brothers out so much. I say that Team Icy Steel has done another splendid job! Heck, even when Azurill was kidnapped by that criminal, you were all so quick at pinpointing his location and even quicker reaching him!" Kecleon green smiled. "Well, we can't take all the credit for dat, honestly. See, AH just 'appened to see it in a dream the night before," I said, Dusknoir getting intrigued by what I said. "By dream, what do you mean?" he asked me. "Whenever Ah fall asleep at the end o' da day, Ah sometimes get visions o' da future. Dunno why, honestly," I smiled. "I see," Dusknoir said, once again looking perplexed. Good, I thought. Better he remain confused until I make the move to go meet up with Groovy.

It was just then that a swarm of Pelipper suddenly filled the skies and were sending letters out of their mouths all around the town! "Whoa! Look at all the Pelipper in the sky! Something big must be going on! Let's rush back to the guild to see what's up!" Maxi gawked as we did just that, rushing into the guild and seeing our whole guild crew lined up at the outlaw board. I could only think of one thing. Grovyle had been put on there. "What's the ruckus about?" Jasminder asked. "W-Well... Another Time Gear has been stolen!" Chatot exclaimed. "W-Where from this time?!" Maxi asked. "I-It... urk..." Chatot gulped. "It couldn't 'ave been..." I gulped, keeping the act up. "Yes, it happened to be the Time Gear from Fogbound Lake!" Sunflora said with worry on her flower face.

"What happened again?" Maxi asked. "A lone figure appeared at the lake and stole the Time Gear!" Chatot frowned. "Is Uxie awright?" I asked in my accent still. "Yes, he is under the care of Magnezone. But thanks to him, we also have a full character sheet and wanted poster for the 'thief'... apparently Uxie didn't want to fill out a criminal sheet on this Time Gear thief for some odd reason! Can you believe that?!" Chimecho exclaimed in anger, something she never did. I also noticed that Dusknoir looked confused for more reasons than one, but probably mostly because of Uxie taking pity on Grovyle. "You say there was a Time Gear at Fogbound Lake? I was not told that. Did I not hear a different story entirely from you all?" Dusknoir asked. "Sorry, Dusknoir... but we made a promise, so we couldn't even tell you," Wigglytuff said with worry on his face.

"But here, look at his wanted poster, hey hey!" Corphish said as he pointed to the poster of the criminal. Just as I expected, it was a perfect representation of Groovy the Grovyle. His green and red skin, the twig in his mouth, even the leaf coming out of his head. It was perfect representation. "I tell you ONE thing that REALLY grinds my GEARS! The view there is RUINED! That beauty is lost FOREVER!" Loudred exclaimed angrily, followed by Wigglytuff starting to shiver back and forth with anger. "Oo... ur... urrrr... YOOOOMTAAHHH! ! !" he exclaimed loudly. It was the loudest Hyper Voice he'd ever used and it shocked all of us, not just Jasminder. "Everyone! We'll catch Grovyle! We'll catch that thief! I declare it in the name of Wigglytuff's Guild! Chatot! If you will!" Wigglytuff exclaimed with anger on his face. "Y-Yes Guildmaster! Everyone, we are now focusing all of our manpower into finding and taking out Grovyle. Understood?!" Chatot said. "Of course! We'll do just that," I said with my drawl intact, playing along to make sure no one caught onto our plan. "Go on and get prepared everyone! We will give everyone some locations to go to upon your return," Chatot said. "HOORAY!" we all cheered at once.

* * *

 _I had to admit, I did not expect to hear that kind of statement from that Chimecho lass. The fact that Uxie didn't want to file a criminal report on Grovyle was very troubling to me... at least it seemed that the meddler in their time travel escapades has eliminated Trish the human. Only Grovyle was mentioned as the one that stole the Time Gear... but that also made me confused. How did Uxie not struggle against Grovyle when he came to take the Time Gear? Was Uxie... he couldn't have been told about Temporal Tower's eventual collapse, could he? It would be extremely problematic if that were the case... but even then, who would have told him of that?..._

 _Maybe it was this T girl that was a part of Team Icy Steel... she is a very odd case, certainly... she says she is a hybrid of Pokemon and human, which was very confusing to me. I had never heard of such a thing happening to anyone at all. And she was apparently a tropical Vulpix hybrid, which meant she was an ice type. And she was able to see into the future like Trish could, but not using the Dimensional Scream. She apparently sees them when she sleeps, which means that she must've had the Dream Time skill, which was similar to the Dimensional Scream, but not the same, as Dimensional Scream users could see both past and future by touching certain objects... she seemed so like Trish, but she wasn't Trish. Not at all. It was as if she were some kind of twin to her without really being a twin... either way, until I could confirm for certain that this was a unique person and not Trish herself, I had to be wary around her. She was able to knock out that Skuntank with a single ice beam attack and her whole team was able to talk sense into the Luxray tribe like it were nothing. They were definitely a force to be reckoned with, that much was for sure._

* * *

Maxi, Jasminder, and I didn't even return to the guild when we were all done preparing. I just decided it'd be too dangerous to be in the guild when they called out who would go where, as that would surely give them ideas as to who I was. I simply got our essentials and we headed out of town, my memory being the guide to our first target. "So where is the next Time Gear located that Grovyle would hit up?" Maxi asked. "We agreed we'd go in the order of Treeshroud Forest, Limestone Cavern, Fogbound Lake, Quicksand Cave, and then Crystal Cave. Hotfoot Volcano is not one of the areas we need to go to, as that Time Gear isn't able to be used at Temporal Tower. We need the 3 guarded by Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf, then Treeshroud Forest's and Limestone Cavern's. So next up, we need to go to the Northern Desert. That's where we agreed we'd strike as our fourth target," I said.

"Okay... I just hope we aren't labeled as outlaws for doing this," Maxi said. "So long as Mesprit and Azelf understand the situation and explain the issue, we'll be absolutely fine," I said with a small smile. "Okay... I believe you," Jasminder said with a sigh. "Okay, we're nearly to the desert. Follow my lead while we're in there, okay?" I smiled. "Of course," Maxi said.


	22. The Northern Desert

**The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series of games are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo and are not my property.  
I own 3 OCs in this, that being the main character Pokemon in the Time, Darkness, Sky games, a newcomer, and their partner. Their names will be Trish the Vulpix, Maxi the Mawile, and Jasminder the Leavanny and the story will be told by Trish's POV.  
If I add any new OCs, I will introduce them with their names in bold.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

 _When Team Icy Steel didn't report back, I was immediately concerned and confused. "Has anyone seen Team Icy Steel?" Chatot asked. "No, I haven't," Bidoof frowned. "D-Do you think they left without us?" Diglett asked. "It's very possible, since their one member said she often has dreams about seeing into the future. She may have seen the locations for one of the Time Gears in question," I said. "Great thinking, Dusknoir! After all, if what you say is true, Trish may already be on her way to find and protect one of the Time Gears!" Chatot smiled, his one word making me gasp._

 _"D-Did you just say Trish?" I asked him aloud. "Yes... you know that name from somewhere?" Chatot asked. I simply growled lowly at this new information. That girl and their entire team lied to me! Trish must've somehow been turned into a Pokemon during her attack in the Passage of Time and now she was planning on taking the Time Gears! "Have I heard that name somewhere? She's a wanted outlaw where I come from! Not only that, but she happens to be Grovyle's partner in crime!" I exclaimed at the whole guild, all of them looking to be shocked at this new information. "I-I'm sorry, but I just can't believe that! They've been our best recruits thus far, helping anyone they can with the best of intentions! They'd never do something so heinous as steal Time Gears!" Wigglytuff said with worry stricken on his face. "We must make haste to try and find Team Icy Steel anyways. I have a feeling they will either be at the Northern Desert, Crystal Cave, or Eastern Forest. Those are the only 3 areas I think may be hiding a Time Gear," I frowned._

* * *

We finally arrived at the Northern Desert a few minutes later, Maxi and Jasminder both looking concerned as we ventured inside. "Bleh, I hate sand... I really hope there aren't sandstorms here," Jasminder frowned. "I just hope we can get in and get the Time Gear without fuss and without anyone catching on," I said with a frown. We entered the place and eventually saw that some areas had sandstorms and others didn't. There were also tons of desert-themed Pokemon such as Cacnea, Sandshrew, Cubone, Larvitar, and even Trapinch. The place also got a bit of a darker shade of red the further we went in, which made the scenery look gorgeous the more we pushed on.

By the time we had made it to the very end, my gang looked to be happy... until they saw the one thing I knew they wouldn't like. "Whoa! Look at all the quicksand! We could get sucked up in an instant if not too careful," Maxi said with worry. "I know, that's exactly the point," I smiled. "W-What? What are you implying, Trish?" Jasminder asked. "The only way to the Underground Lake is by going into these quicksand pits. They lead to an underground network of tunnels where we will meet Mesprit at the Underground Lake," I explained.

"A-Are you sure?" Jasminder gulped. "Trust me," I said to her with a smile as I held onto their arms with a smile, gently, but firmly. "On my 3. 1, 2, 3!" I exclaimed as we rushed forward and all three of us jumped into the quicksand. The moment we completely submerged, we fell the rest of the way into an underground cavern. "Wow! We're in a cave now? That was so cool!" Maxi gawked wide-eyed. "Now let's continue on to the Underground Lake. It's gotta be down here somewhere," I said as we motioned ourselves towards the nearby entrance to a cave.

We continued through the cave which was filled with more ground and rock type Pokemon. This time we encountered Vibrava, Pupitar, Sandslash, Skorupi, and Nincada, most of them not proving much of an issue. However, we did make sure to note that the later Pokemon in the dungeon were much tougher, those including Tyranitar, some Mawile that weren't Maxi, Ninjask, and Hippopotas. Most of them were hard to handle, but none more so than Hippopotas, as every time we saw one, a sandstorm suddenly kicked in. "It's their ability called Sand Stream. The can create sandstorms at any time," Jasminder explained as we finally came to what looked like the end of the dungeon and we saw a beautiful underground lake. And guess what was at the center of said lake? A big outcrop of light that illuminated the whole place!

"That must be the Time Gear... but where could Mesprit be? Or Groovy?" I asked aloud. We then tried to go forward but the lights suddenly turned darker. "Halt! Who are you and what are you doing here?!" asked a female voice out of nowhere. "We're Team Icy Steel... we have some news regarding the Time Gear that you need to hear," I said to her. "N-News about the Time Gear? What are you implying?" the voice asked. "Temporal Tower is nearing its collapse. We need the Time Gears in order to prevent the world from being frozen in time. We're also allied with the one that took Uxie's Time Gear," Maxi said, all of us hoping she would listen to that. "You mean... you must be the one that Uxie told me about! The team that met him and told him of the upcoming crisis!" the girl exclaimed as she suddenly popped out of the waters.

"My name is Mesprit, I am the keeper of this Underground Lake," she said, her appearance just as my memory remembered her to look. Pink hair that went into four curls, having just as small a body as Uxie, and having gray skin on the parts that weren't as furry. "Do you mind if we were to wait for my ally to arrive before we talk about the Time Gear?" I asked. "Of course... who would that be, anyways?" Mesprit asked. "That would probably be... me," said the voice I most wanted to hear at this moment.

I turned around and saw him with giant eyes on my person. "Groovy! It really is you!" I exclaimed with tears in my eyes. "Y-You know what my nickname is?" Grovyle asked as I ran up and hugged him, making him shocked afterwards. "Of course I do... you know me, right? I may look different, but I remember everything we did together... you, me, Celebi, and our mission," I smiled at him, finally making him realize who I was and for him to hug me back. "T-Trish? I... What happened to you?" Groovy asked me. "Turbulence in the Passage of Time forced me to forget everything and I started out life here as an ice type Vulpix. I got it all back when I heard your name for the first time and it also caused me to... well... turn into what you see now," I explained.

"So... um... about the Time Gear... may we have it to save the world, please?" Jasminder smiled. "Yes, I will allow it. I will also try and tell everyone of how you are all doing it for good intentions and to save the world, much like Uxie is trying to do. We need everyone to know this or else we'll lose everything," Mesprit said as she moved out of the way for us to get through. "I think... I would like to take it this time," I said as I jumped in the water and began to swim over to the center of the lake, taking the Time Gear from its stand and then rushing back over to the others as the place started to slowly become stopped in time. "Okay, we need to get out of here now! Escape Orb time!" Groovy exclaimed as he used the orb and our whole group, Mesprit included escaped from the place and we appeared right at the entrance to the Northern Desert. "Okay, one more to go. Crystal Cave awaits. Mesprit, we part ways here," Maxi said to her. "Of course. I shall go to Treasure Town, then," she said as she warped herself away. "Okay, let's go onto the last Time Gear," Groovy said. "Hold on," I said. "What is it, Trish?" he asked. "I need to warn you of something... Dusknoir is here," I told him. "Peh. Should've known he'd come back in time to finish the job... we need to keep moving," he growled. "Yes," I said as my two friends followed me and my partner on the way to the next place.


	23. The Truth Revealed

**The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series of games are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo and are not my property.  
I own 3 OCs in this, that being the main character Pokemon in the Time, Darkness, Sky games, a newcomer, and their partner. Their names will be Trish the Vulpix, Maxi the Mawile, and Jasminder the Leavanny and the story will be told by Trish's POV.  
If I add any new OCs, I will introduce them with their names in bold.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

We arrived at Crystal Cave to see a familiar group appearing at the entrance and them actually looking very shocked to see us, just as we were to see them. "W-What the... Trish? You really are working with Grovyle?" Bidoof asked with worry on his face, Sunflora's, and Dugtrio's. "Listen, Bidoof. We aren't bad guys. It's tough to explain, but Time Gears are essential to saving the world from being frozen in time completely!" I said to him, guessing that now was as good a time as any to give him, Dugtrio, and Sunflora my backstory. "What are you talking about?" Sunflora asked.

"If we don't get the Time Gears to a place called Temporal Tower soon, it will collapse. When Temporal Tower collapses, it won't just be Treeshroud Forest and Fogbound lake that'll be frozen in time. Every place in the world will be stopped in time, no light anywhere, and all vegetation rotting from not getting any sunlight or water," I explained. "How would you know that kind of stuff?" Dugtrio asked with seriousness on his 3 faces. "Because, Trish and I... we come from the far future, where time is stopped completely everywhere. And Dusknoir? He is on a mission to kill me and Trish!" Grovyle said, making the trio of Pokemon shocked big time.

"Y-You surely must be joking, right?!" Sunflora asked. "No joke. Remember how he suddenly came out of nowhere and how he has a vast wealth of knowledge about this world? It's because he was sent back in time in order to eradicate anyone who planned on changing the past to prevent Temporal Tower from collapsing. If we don't act fast, he'll kill me, Grovyle, and he may even go further and kill Maxi and Jasminder and anyone else that he knows is in on this plan!" I said with worry and stress on my face. "Please, you have to believe us," Grovyle said.

The trio in front of us looked at each other and talked amongst themselves as Jasminder and Maxi looked shocked by what I said. "Y-You're saying Dusknoir may come after us too?" Maxi asked. "Very possible, considering that you believe our tale," Grovyle sighed heavily. "Fine... we choose to believe you... just go in there and find that Time Gear. But be quick about it, because Dusknoir knows that you are teaming up with Grovyle by now," Sunflora said. "Thank you, friends. Just don't tell Dusknoir what we told you or you may end up being killed too," I said to them. "Ulp... G-Got it, yup yup..." Bidoof gulped as he went off with Sunflora and Dugtrio. "Let's go in there and try to find Azelf and the final Time Gear," Maxi said as we entered the cave full of crystals.

"But we do need some kind of backup plan if Dusknoir does manage to capture us," I said with a frown. "What do you mean?" Jasminder asked. "Time is of the essence, so if he captures us, he'll most likely tell people to put the Time Gears back and tell them it'll fix the time flow in those areas. It won't. The only way that Fogbound Lake, Treeshroud Forest, and all these areas will return to normal after we take their Time Gears is by taking them and putting them in a special pedestal at the top of Temporal Tower. So in case he captures us, we need a safe hiding spot to put the Time Gears. Any ideas?" I asked. "Hmm... I think I know of a place," Maxi said as she pointed to her mouth... the one that she spoke with. "You mean... putting them in your stomach? Won't that hurt the Time Gears?" Grovyle asked. "Nope. This mouth I speak with leads to a fake stomach. My mouth on the back of my head leads to my real stomach. My fake stomach can carry items that I need in case of emergencies, such as money or my Relic Fragment," Maxi explained.

"So that's where you put it recently! I wondered where it went off to instead of in your giant, toothy back mouth," I smiled as we arrived at a place that had 3 huge crystals surrounding us in a triangle formation. "Okay, I know the way forward. Match all of the crystals to one color by touching them. The color is blue," I said as we took our spots at the different crystals. "Keep touching it until the crystals are all blue," I told them. All the crystals eventually turned blue and we backed away as they formed a giant entrance to the lake. "Okay, let's continue," I said with a smile.

* * *

 _"What? So... Trish HAS teamed up with Grovyle?" Chatot asked Sunflora upon her return with Bidoof and Dugtrio from their trip to Crystal Cave. "Yup, yup... they knocked us out very quickly," Bidoof frowned as Dusknoir noticed that they had worry stricken on their faces. "B-But this means that Team Icy Steel are criminals!" Chatot exclaimed. "I shall take my leave and go after Team Icy Steel and Grovyle. You said they were at Crystal Cave, right?" Dusknoir asked Dugtrio. "Affirmative," Dugtrio said._

 _Once Dusknoir left, Sunflora immediately exhaled and looked at Chatot. "Okay, now that he's gone, we'll tell you the truth, Chatot," Sunflora said. "W-Wait... what do you mean 'the truth?' You mean that Team Icy Steel isn't at Crystal Cave?" Chatot asked immediately. "No, we mean that Team Icy Steel are only taking the Time Gears because they are required to save the world from a terrible catastrophe," Dugtrio explained. "A terrible catastrophe? What are you talking about?" Chatot asked. "Trish and Grovyle both told us that, at some point in this timeline, a place called Temporal Tower is going to collapse. Once it falls, time will freeze everywhere, not just in the areas where Time Gears have been stolen! But even more than that, they say that Dusknoir is planning on eliminating anyone who knows or wants to prevent Temporal Tower from falling! If he knew what we told you just now, he'd kill all three of us!" Sunflora said with fear on her face._

 _"WHAT?! Dusknoir... he'd never do something like that!" Chatot exclaimed loudly. "That's not what Trish said. Trish specifically said that she and Grovyle are seen as outlaws in their world because they planned to prevent Temporal Tower from collapsing, and that Dusknoir was sent to get rid of them," Bidoof said with seriousness on his face, which was rare for him. "What do you mean 'their world'?" Chatot asked. "Well... that's the hardest pill to swallow for anyone... Trish and Grovyle claim that they come from the future, which, due to Temporal Tower's collapse, has no sunlight, the vegetation is all dead, and the place has no running water anywhere. I can only guess that it is suspended in time, not moving for anything, not even from someone touching it!" Dugtrio said. "You're right... that is hard to grasp... but considering what Trish is... and the fact that she used to be a human, which are the stuff of legends around here, I guess we have to believe you..." Chatot frowned._

 _Before they could continue, they suddenly got a visitor from a small Pokemon with pink hair and a tiny body similar to Uxie's. "I have urgent news for everybody! Temporal Tower is going to collapse! Let Team Icy Steel take the Time Gears! They are essential to saving the world from calamity!" she exclaimed before disappearing again. "Who was that?" Chatot asked, now believing anything he would hear. "That... was my sister. Mesprit," said the voice of Uxie in their heads. "U-Uxie! Where are you?!" Sunflora gawked. "I am in Treasure Town with Mesprit spreading the word," Uxie said in their heads. "I see... I guess we need to trust Team Icy Steel to take the Time Gears after all... I hope that they'll be alright," Chatot frowned with concern on his face._


	24. Captured And Future-Bound

**The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series of games are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo and are not my property.  
I own 3 OCs in this, that being the main character Pokemon in the Time, Darkness, Sky games, a newcomer, and their partner. Their names will be Trish the Vulpix, Maxi the Mawile, and Jasminder the Leavanny and the story will be told by Trish's POV.  
If I add any new OCs, I will introduce them with their names in bold.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

We eventually reached the lake at the bottom of the cave and we happened to see a big lake surrounded by crystals and with some crystals jutting out from the rippling waters. "Let's go to that island in the middle of this place," I said as we went up towards the area in question to see Azelf already there to meet us. "I see you already got told we were coming, Azelf," I said to the Pokemon with a smile. "Indeed... Mesprit said you'd be here," Azelf said to us with a smile. "Good to know. Let's go get the Time Gear, then," Jasminder smiled as we proceeded forward and managed to get the Time Gear in the water and we jumped back to shore. "Escape Orb time!" Grovyle smirked as he warped all of us away with the orb in a snap... but we immediately regretted doing that.

Why? Because we accidentally warped directly in front of our enemy and his minions! "D-Dusknoir!" I gulped when I saw him alongside his Sableye minions. "You really thought you could've fooled me that easily, Trish?" Dusknoir smiled at me as he used Hypnosis on Grovyle. "Oh no... not that! No!" I gulped as he suddenly grabbed onto me and started to drag me away as the Sableye grabbed hold of Grovyle and my two allies! They even tried to grab hold of Azelf! "Let Azelf go! He is completely innocent!" Maxi exclaimed. "He knows everything that you know. He needs eliminated," Dusknoir growled lowly. "Oh no you don't!" Azelf exclaimed as he suddenly warped away in a bright flash of light, which I kind of expected. The rest of our group weren't so lucky, however. "Let us go!" I growled as I tried to use an Ice Beam on Dusknoir, but he slapped my face before I could use it, the pain making me stop in my tracks.

"You may have powers now, Trish, but I assure you that they won't be of help to you now," Dusknoir frowned at me as he knocked me out with a Hypnosis and I fell asleep with my allies doing the same thing. "Rgh... must... fight... urge... to sleep.." I groaned as I tried to stay awake. "Your resistance is futile, Trish. Fall asleep," Dusknoir growled at me as he tried to us hypnosis again, my eyes finally falling heavy and my sleep coming once again.

* * *

When I woke up next, I found that I was all trussed up and that my 3 allies were tied up as well, all four of us, Dusknoir, and his Sableye followers all tried to venture into Treasure Town with news that we had been captured... but upon him being spotted by the town, nearly everyone stopped what they were doing and glared at Dusknoir with growls and hisses. "LET THEM GO! LET THEM GO!" I started to hear chanting from around the town, nearly everyone joining in at that and Dusknoir looking very shocked. "These criminals are the thieves of the Time Gears! Don't you want them to pay for trying to cause the planet's paralysis?" Dusknoir asked with a booming voice.

"You are a big, fat liar! Team Icy Steel would never plan something so heinous as freezing time everywhere!" said the voice of Marill from the crowd as he looked at Dusknoir with pure anger on his chubby little face. "Very well then," Dusknoir frowned as he opened something up in the middle of town. Something very dangerous for anyone. A Dimensional Hole. "Grab those two little kids," Dusknoir commanded his Sableye minions. "Wee-hee-hee!" the Sableye snickered as they approached Marill and Azurill in order to take them. I wished I could've done something, anything to save them, but I was all trussed up and I had my mouth tied up on top of that!

It was someone else that defended Marill and Azurill from the Sableye, however. Someone that I didn't expect to have gotten so tough. It was... "LEAVE THEM ALONE, DAGGUMMIT!" Bidoof exclaimed as he used Rollout on the two Sableye that tried to grab hold of Marill and he knocked them both into the Dimensional Hole as the whole town looked to be on our side. "LET THEM GO! LET THEM GO! LET THEM GO!" everyone started chanting at the same time. "Bah! Get them in there quickly!" Dusknoir exclaimed as his Sableye started to send us into the Dimensional Hole, starting with Grovyle, the citizens all looking shocked. "Everyone! Let's get 'em!" Electivire exclaimed as he jumped out of his store as the Sableye started to send Jasminder in next. I then managed to get my mouth out of the muzzle by freezing and thawing it with my ice-based powers so I could exclaim something.

"Don't do anything to save us!" I exclaimed at them, making them all stop in place just as they were prepared to fight Dusknoir. "Dusknoir is too powerful! If you attack him, you'll just be more criminals he'll send to the future! Don't worry, we'll come back, I promise," I said to them, tears in my eyes as I spoke. "T-Trish..." Jasminder sighed, her mouth also getting freed in the process. Everyone stopped and simply looked on with anger in their eyes as Dusknoir sent Jasminder in the Dimensional Hole, then Maxi, and finally, he drug me in himself. And once that happened, the hole immediately closed up as the last of his Sableye minions jumped through.

* * *

 _I tried my hardest to warn everyone about Dusknoir's coming in order to save Trish and her friends. Both of my siblings in Uxie and Mesprit also tried their damnedest to spread the word... but in the end, Dusknoir proved just how evil he was. From what I had heard from the Kecleon Brothers, Dusknoir, upon being called out by Marill and Azurill, tried to take them to be executed as well! LITTLE KIDS! I just had to hope that they would come back safe and sound._

 _"You okay, Azelf?" Chatot asked me with worry on his face. "I-I'm fine... I'm just thinking about the recent course of events..." I said as I tried to think. "Do you have any idea if they were to have the Time Gears on them, by any chance?" Sunflora asked. "I reckon they do, by golly. Before we headed back here, I overheard Trish and Maxi speaking about a secret storage place for them. Inside of Maxi's fake stomach... gross, but effective, huh?" Bidoof said with worry on his face being the worst. He must've really cared for Trish and her female companions._

 _"I guess that Trish was right after all when she asked me that question..." Chatot sighed. "What question?" Diglett asked Chatot. "The question she asked me was 'what if the person stealing the Time Gears had good intentions?' She asked me that right before they embarked on their first exploration to Waterfall Cave... I guess that even back when she had her memories lost, she still had an idea of what the Time Gears were supposed to be used for. This is all an enigma to me," Chatot said with small tears welling up in his eyes. "Don't worry mister Chatot. If I know Team Icy Steel, they'll be out of this scrape in no time. They'll escape that horrid place in no time, then go back and steal Dusknoir's wallet," Azurill smiled, trying to act tough for everyone. "You may be right. That team of girls is starting to get pretty impressive... almost as impressive as Team Charm. Only a few more jobs and they would've made Master Rank in no time," Chimecho dinged. "We can only hope for the best... and pray for their safe return," Dugtrio said._


	25. The Jailer

**The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series of games are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo and are not my property.  
I own 3 OCs in this, that being the main character Pokemon in the Time, Darkness, Sky games, a newcomer, and their partner. Their names will be Trish the Vulpix, Maxi the Mawile, and Jasminder the Leavanny and the story will be told by Trish's POV.  
If I add any new OCs, I will introduce them with their names in bold.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

The Dimensional Hole was always a drug trip whenever we went through it and I could tell that Maxi and Jasminder weren't used to it at all, as they were knocked out cold after they we emerged from it. "Rgh... hate going through those things..." I groaned as I gritted my teeth. "Take the prisoners to their cells. Grovyle in his own cell, Trish and her friends from the past in another," Dusknoir said to the Sableye. "As you wish, Lord Dusknoir," the Sableye said all at once. "You really think that living in a future full of darkness is the best way to live, Dusknoir?" I growled at him as the Sableye simply blindfolded me. "What do you mean, half-breed?" Dusknoir growled at me. "You saw it for yourself. The beauty of the sunrise, the gift of running water, the crisp, fresh air, and the feeling of the wind on your back. Yet you think that, just because you don't want to disappear, that all of that is meaningless? Think of the Pokemon in the past! They'll freeze in time just like everything else and you couldn't give a shit less," I growled at him as Maxi suddenly woke up to hear me saying that stuff, her blindfold still on her face.

"Trish... what did you just say?" Maxi asked with fear in her voice. "All I care about is serving Master Dialga. The past is just that, the past! I don't care about what it looked like, nor do I care about my existence being erased if Temporal Tower doesn't fall. I care about what Master Dialga would do to me if he found out that you would've actually succeeded!" Dusknoir growled at me. "You say that, but is that the way you truly feel? That you don't care about existing nor do you care about the beauty of the sunrise? I bet you're just lying through your teeth, just like you tried to swindle all of those innocent, unsuspecting Pokemon in the past. And how did that turn out for you, again? Didn't seem like they'd ever want you to come back to Treasure Town at all, now didn't it?" Grovyle grimaced. "Hmph! I'm done getting questioned! Take them to their cells NOW!" Dusknoir exclaimed as all of us were then led forcibly to our temporary holding units.

"Rgh... that Dusknoir... he isn't going to get away with this," I growled to myself. "Trish... what were you and Grovyle talking about? Dusknoir will... disappear if the past is altered?" Maxi asked, me sighing at her question. "Yes... he will," I sighed. "B-But then... what about you and Grovyle? What'll happen to both of you?" Jasminder asked. I didn't know she was awake. "I didn't want to tell you this so soon... but if Temporal Tower is rescued in the past... this paralyzed future will cease to exist... as such, none of the Pokemon in this future will exist.. or humans..." I said. "W-What? There are other humans in this world?" Jasminder asked. "Yes... I think that I should share a little tale with you girls... one that my mother told me before she died," I said.

"See, back when Temporal Tower fell, it also made the guardian of it get corrupted by the complete loss of time. This guardian is the Legendary Pokemon, Dialga. He is the master of time, so without time, he reverted to the form he took when he was first made. He is now Primal Dialga, a monster that doesn't talk, doesn't eat, doesn't sleep. All he cares about is making sure that this timeline stays as is and he remains as tyrannical overlord. And in order to put that into place, he also made it so that a good majority of the Pokemon in this new world were dark, ghost, and psychic types. And he also made more abundance of humans, as they had next to no power over his reign... there are roughly 3 thousand humans in this future, all of them in different parts of the world... I was one such human, but I had received an ability passed down through my mother that I got only after her death. You already know this ability," I said to them. "The Dimensional Scream!" Jasminder gawked.

"Yes. With this ability, I was able to see past visions of the world whenever I touched certain objects... but for some reason, in this distorted future, I was only able to receive past visions and only in places with a connection to Time Gears, Temporal Tower, or the Hidden Land... using this, I gained two partners. One in the form of Grovyle, who is able to run at blindingly fast speeds, and another in Celebi, the Pokemon responsible for me and Grovyle going back in time," I explained. "Was she the one who attacked you on your travels to the past?" Maxi asked. "No, she wasn't. It was a darker force... one that I cannot recall... I know for a fact it wasn't Celebi as, like myself and Grovyle beforehand, we agreed on a pact. We would do anything to prevent this horrible world from existing. Even if it meant our lives, we'd make sure the future was bright, not dark and horrifying," I said.

"Aw, how moving! Too bad it'll never happen," said one of the jail wardens, his voice immediately making my brow furrow as he looked at me from the outside of my cell. "Had a feeling that you'd be the jailer, brother," I growled at him, making Maxi and Jasminder gawk at how different we were in appearance. My brother, **Jasper** , was a human dedicated to serving Primal Dialga and, as such, had been corrupted by the darkness of this world. He had dark, jet black hair on his head in a messy fashion, he wore nothing but a pair of boxers made out of leather, and he wore a black cape on his back as well. He also had some black face paint on certain parts of his face to make him look menacing.

"Honestly, sis, I almost didn't recognize ya at first with all that fur covering your torso. But after that little speech, then I recognized ya, hehe," Jasper chuckled at me. "Says the one that sold out our parents to get slaughtered. Remember that much, Jasper the Gasper?" I growled at him, making his eyebrow twitch at the name I chose to call him since his turn to the dark side. "They were plotting against Master Dialga, so they needed eliminated. Guess I finally get to finish the job," Jasper smiled as he unlocked the door and a whole bunch of Sableye entered the room we were in. "Wee-hee-hee!" they all snickered as Jasper smiled at them putting blindfolds on us. "Hope you're ready to meet your maker, Trish," Jasper frowned at me. "Like that'll ever happen," I spat in his face, knowing where he was so I could hit him dead-on.

If he did get hit, he certainly didn't say anything, but we were eventually led to the finishing room. I had my blindfold removed after I felt them tie me up to something cold and I saw that it was incredibly dark and that only a few lights were on, shining on all four of our bodies. "Rgh... these ropes are tighter than the last time we were here," Grovyle growled as he tried to struggle free, Maxi and Jasminder simply looking like they would burst into tears. "Listen, Jasminder. Maxi. Here's the plan," I said with a hushed voice, as I heard no one else in the room nor saw anyone. "The Sableye will try to use a flurry of Fury Swipes to kill us. But they usually miss their mark and accidentally hit the ropes. Once that happens, break free and tackle them. We'll escape afterwards," I said to my female friends, both of them nodding and sighing afterwards as the lights came on all around us... and it was only then that I noticed something else. There was another pillar that we hadn't seen, right in front of us! And who was on it? "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, DUSKNOIR?!" Jasper exclaimed as he finally realized where he was and what had happened to him.

"Who's laughing now, brother? Looks like Dusknoir wants all of us to be gotten rid of. Don't know what you did to tick him or Dialga off, but it looks like you'll have to be with us in this journey," I frowned at him. Jasper immediately went pale when I said this and tried desperately to escape from his ropes, the Sableye already having come forth. "Okay Sableye, you may now commence," Dusknoir said from Jasper's side. "DUSKNOIR! LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!" Jasper exclaimed angrily. "Master Dialga said he no longer has use of you, jailer. You are to be terminated alongside your sister," Dusknoir frowned at him, which truly made me sick to my stomach.

It was then that the Sableye started attacking all of us with their Fury Swipes, a lot of scratches being made on our bodies from their sharp claws... until they made their mistakes. "3, 2, 1, NOW!" I exclaimed, every single one of us on posts immediately jumping down, including Jasper, and knocking the Sableye for a loop. "Observe!" Grovyle smirked as he used our go-to. A Luminous Orb trick. He threw it on the ground and all of the Sableye and Dusknoir got blinded as Grovyle and I (since I learned Dig from a TM in Crystal Cave) used Dig to send everyone of us prisoners underground, me getting Jasper and Grovyle grabbing my two teammates. "Blasted Grovyle! It's always a Luminous Orb retreat with him! There's no escaping me! Come, Sableye!" Dusknoir exclaimed from above us as we heard scuttling and then heard the door closing.

We then emerged from the ground and Jasper looked shocked by what I had done. "Y-You can use Pokemon moves?... What the hell happened to you?" Jasper asked me. "I got attacked on my way through the time portal to the past. As a result, I turned into a Vulpix with my memories lost," I frowned as Grovyle and our group then started to escape. "You're free to come with us if you want, Jasper. But I bet you anything that staying here will net you with getting killed. Let's go," I frowned to my female Pokemon teammates. I then looked behind me and saw that Jasper was following me with a troubled expression. He was one of us now, and he couldn't deny that much. He needed to see the beauty of the sunrise. Then maybe, just maybe he'd understand why I was fighting for this future to be erased.


	26. The Horrible, Lawless Future

**The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series of games are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo and are not my property.  
I own 5 OCs in this, that being the main character Pokemon in the Time, Darkness, Sky games, 3 newcomers, and the partner of the main character. Their names will be Trish the Vulpix, Maxi the Mawile, Jasminder the Leavanny, Marine the Bruxish, and Jasper the human. The story will be told mainly by Trish's POV. All other POVs and dream sequences will be in italic. I'm not saying who is in the POV as some have POV of a character and others are in 3rd Person. You should be old enough to figure it out on your own if you are reading this fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will introduce them with their names in bold.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

When we managed to escape, we all had to run as fast as we could out of the compound before the Sableye could find us. I could tell that Maxi wasn't used to running so fast, so I ended up having to carry her the rest of the way, which wasn't a pain, as she was quite light in terms of weight. Jasper also was a fast runner, but he seemed to be petering out by the time we reached a place that I knew fondly, as I was born inside of it. Chasm Cave. "Hah... hah... why me?... Why me?..." Jasper huffed and wheezed when we finally reached the cave. "Obviously it's because Dusknoir sees you as a threat. Why, I don't know, but he views you as a threat," I said to him with a frown.

"Why would I even want to go with you idiots, anyways? You want everyone in this time to be erased from existence! You'd prevent your own family from being born?" Jasper exclaimed at me with anger in his eyes. "Would you rather stay here where nothing is beautiful and where everyone goes insane from the darkness? Or would you rather see the absolute beauty of a sunrise and see why the past is worth fighting for?" I frowned at him. "What would you know about it, anyways?" Jasper frowned. "Take it from us, human. Our world is five thousand times better than this world," Maxi frowned at Jasper. "We need to keep moving. You're free to do what you want, Jasper, but we're going back to the past," I frowned at him as I started to walk away with the others following me, him looking to be pondering what to do.

"Rgh... rm... fine! You better make good on your promise that this past world of yours is, indeed, better than this world," Jasper frowned as he approached us and we traveled through the Chasm Cave, the place filled with holes that could make you fall forever if you accidentally fell in one. It was also filled with ghost, steel, and dark type Pokemon, which I could tell Jasminder wasn't used to seeing. "So many ghost Pokemon... why is there barely anything but Ghost types?" Jasminder asked with jittery movements when she kept seeing the numerous ghosts. "It's because of Primal Dialga. Ghost, dark, and psychic type Pokemon don't mind the darkness this world ensues, nor do they have any knowledge of right and wrong. This future is practically lawless, which is why there are no police forces except for Dusknoir and his Sableye goons," I frowned. "And their police force is led by Primal Dialga... correct?" Maxi asked. "Precisely," Grovyle frowned.

We continued onward until we reached an area that showed Maxi and Jasminder just how bad this world really was. We came to a place that had a waterfall, but the water hung in the air, suspended, unable to fall at all. "H-How do you get water in this world if it doesn't rain and water hangs in the air? It's solid as a rock!" Maxi asked as she touched a water droplet and picked it up, it being completely solid. "The result is simple, but brutal. Any prisoners that are taken to get executed are used as meat and their blood is what you drink. And this place, with all of its lawlessness, means that humans and Pokemon often need to try and kill each other in order to survive... it's insanity is what this world is," I frowned.

"That's reprehensible... are you saying you had to drink other Pokemons' blood in order to live for this long?" Jasminder asked. "Sadly, yes... and it really wears on you after awhile... so once I got my Dimensional Scream ability and found out about the past, I knew I had to change this future for the better. No one deserves to live like the Pokemon and humans of this world. Nobody does," I sighed as we moved forward some more and into Dark Hill, which was full of steel and ghost and dark types, once again, some of us being able to learn new moves in the process. Jasminder learned a move called Leaf Storm (which was very powerful at the cost of getting weaker after using it) and Maxi learned a new move I hadn't seen before that she called 'Play Rough'. "Mawile aren't just steel type, you know. We're also fairy type Pokemon," she said to us as we moved forward some more until we came to a hill that had small lights flickering over the horizon. "Those lights... they may look pretty, but those are the lights of the prison. It looks like they're planning on executing some more criminals," Jasper sighed as he clenched his fist.

"Why would Master Dialga betray me like this?! I did everything he ever wanted! And then he orders Dusknoir to kill me?! AUGH! ! ! I'm so FURIOUS!" Jasper exclaimed, his voice causing an echo to sound out through the hillside, which we knew would be trouble if we stayed for much longer. "We must push on, brother. Either we stay here and get killed by the Sableye, or we reach the Passage of Time and escape their clutches," I frowned at him. "Passage of Time? What's that?" Maxi asked. "It's a portal created by Celebi in order to take trips through time that span countless generations. Believe it or not, this world is 3 thousand years past the timeline we were in," Grovyle explained. "3... thousand?! People have been in this world suffering for over 3 thousand years?! That's insane!" Jasminder growled. "It is. That's why we need to change the past to save the future and all of these poor souls living in this horrible world... now come on. We're at the halfway point to this world's version of Foggy Forest," I said to them.


	27. The Ruins of Craggy Coast

**The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series of games are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo and are not my property.  
I own 5 OCs in this, that being the main character Pokemon in the Time, Darkness, Sky games, 3 newcomers, and the partner of the main character. Their names will be Trish the Vulpix, Maxi the Mawile, Jasminder the Leavanny, Marine the Bruxish, and Jasper the human. The story will be told mainly by Trish's POV. All other POVs and dream sequences will be in italic. I'm not saying who is in the POV as some have POV of a character and others are in 3rd Person. You should be old enough to figure it out on your own if you are reading this fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will introduce them with their names in bold.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

We managed to cover a lot of distance in such a short time, which I made note of when we managed to make our way to the Sealed Ruin. "What's this place supposed to be?" Maxi asked. "This is the Sealed Ruin... or, as it was in the past, Craggy Coast," I said, Jasminder and Maxi gasping when they heard that. "T-This is Craggy Coast in the future?! T-There's no ocean here! The water is completely gone! If we fall from this height, we'd fall into nothing but darkness!" Jasminder gawked with fear in her voice. "Of course the water is gone," Jasper frowned. "Master Dialga eliminated all the water surrounding this continent and all the other continents to ensure that nobody could travel without asking his permission."

"No offense... Jasper... but Primal Dialga sounds like a horrible Pokemon. Why would anyone want to be on his side?" Maxi asked. "Being on Master Dialga's good side means you get anything you want. For me, that meant water, food, and a royal status... I don't know why he suddenly changed his mind, but whenever someone gets on his bad side, there is no changing his mind. He wants anyone he deems unworthy to be killed," Jasper growled as we proceeded into the Sealed Ruin.

"All this gray is really starting to wear me out... is there ANY kind of color in this future OTHER than gray?" Maxi asked. "Nope. That's why the Pokemon in this future have regressed to either their primal instincts or asking for any sign of hope," I sighed. "This is starting to annoy me... you always have nothing but hatred for our timeline, sis. So what's so good about the past that you'd want to leave this place?" Jasper asked me with a growl. "For one thing, no tyrannical overlord that kills anything he deems unworthy. Second, everyone is nice and tries to help each other. And finally, time flows properly. The sun rises, sets, and the moon is able to be visible in the night sky. The trees rustle in the winds, water flows freely through any force, and the color... oh my god, the color... it's the most beautiful of anything I had ever seen," I gawked as I started to tear up at the thought of all the colors of Treasure Town and even the sight of Fogbound Lake.

"What you describe sounds like a fantasy world... like it would be too good to be true," Jasper frowned. "Believe it, human. Our past is amazing compared to this hellhole," Maxi frowned. We then made it to the bottom of the Sealed Ruin and we looked around. "Hmm..." I said as I sniffed the air with my nose. "We're not alone in this room... I can smell someone else in here," I said with a frown. "SO... You can SMELL us, can you?... Very astute..." a sinister amalgamation of voices said. Since it was multiple voices talking all at once and the fact that they were talking in a sinister fashion, I knew exactly who it was. "Spiritomb... how I've wanted to get vengeance on you for so long," I growled as I eventually found the source of the Pokemon's power. A keystone on the ground. "SO... the human Trish... correct?... HOW serendipitous... time to KILL!" Spiritomb exclaimed as he emerged from his keystone in front of all of us.

"Let's take this guy out!" I growled as I zoomed forward and tried to use Ice Beam on him... but then, just as was about to use it, Spiritomb sent some of his purple mist up my nose and I ended up collapsing on the ground as he took control of my body. "AGH!... C-Can't... move..." I groaned as I tried to do just that, but Spiritomb's influence was too great when he went inside of my body. "LET HER GO!" I heard Maxi exclaim as she touched her Mega stone and transformed into her Mega Evolution... I surely wish I could've seen it or her fighting Spiritomb, but I was unable to do much. I eventually felt the spirit juice leave my nose and I was able to get up. "EEP! R-Run away!" Spiritomb exclaimed.

"Are you okay, Trish?" Jasminder asked as she helped me up alongside Grovyle. "Y-Yeah... I wish I could've hurt him badly... he's the one that eliminated my mother..." I sighed as I got up. "I thought you said it was Jasper?" Maxi asked. "No, I didn't kill her. I simply arrested her. Spiritomb is the one that executed her," Jasper frowned. "We should continue on... only a little bit until we reach Celebi's place..." Grovyle said.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... in the ruins of Temporal Tower, Dusknoir was conversing with a sinister presence in the darkness. "Master Dialga... the stage is set to eliminate the fiends. But when the time comes... we are afraid we may beg you for assistance, Master Dialga," Dusknoir said as he bowed to the giant Pokemon. "RGGGHHH...RGGHHHH..." Dialga growled, unable to form any words. "Of course. By your call, we shall take our leave," Dusknoir said. "Rggmmm..." Primal Dialga growled as his visage disappeared alongside Dusknoir. "Those who wish to change history... must be eliminated from history," Dusknoir frowned._


	28. Escape to the Past

**The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series of games are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo and are not my property.  
I own 5 OCs in this, that being the main character Pokemon in the Time, Darkness, Sky games, 3 newcomers, and the partner of the main character. Their names will be Trish the Vulpix, Maxi the Mawile, Jasminder the Leavanny, Marine the Bruxish, and Jasper the human. The story will be told mainly by Trish's POV. All other POVs and dream sequences will be in italic. I'm not saying who is in the POV as some have POV of a character and others are in 3rd Person. You should be old enough to figure it out on your own if you are reading this fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will introduce them with their names in bold.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

When we happened to get into the Dusk Forest, we continued forward and into the forest, which was dark and foggy, which made Maxi gawk when she saw the fog. "Don't tell me... this is Foggy Forest in the future, isn't it?" Maxi asked. "Spot on. After the time got frozen all over the planet, this place ended up getting a dense fog of darkness, caused by the purple water, which is home to Poison type Pokemon... luckily, the air isn't toxic, but the water is," Grovyle explained as we got into the clearing of the bottom of the forest, where we met Celebi last time. "Celebi? Are you here? We need some help!" I said aloud, hoping she'd appear. "She's not coming out... don't tell me Dusknoir scared her off... or even worse, she got captured!" Jasminder said with absolute worry. "Captured?! Teehee! Impossible, that's for sure!" said the fun, cute voice of Celebi as she suddenly appeared in front of us with her usual pizzazz.

"So... this is Celebi, is it? Always wondered what she looked like..." Jasper grumbled. "Um... my dear Grovyle? Why are you here in the future again? And why are you joined by a strange creature, two different Pokemon, and Jasper the Gasper?" Celebi asked, which made Jasper angry when he was called that. "DON'T call me that!" Jasper growled. "And, strange creature? Really? You don't recognize my pigtails?" I smiled at her, making Celebi gasp. "Oh my god... what happened to you, Trish?" Celebi asked. "Wait... don't tell me... it's because of that villainous shadow attacking you during your travel to the past, isn't it?"

"Yes, it was... it also caused me to have amnesia for a long time... but when I heard Grovyle's name, it all flooded back to me," I explained. "So... are all of you using the Passage of Time today?" Celebi asked. "Yes. We are," I frowned, shutting Jasper's lips with a snowball to his face. "H-Hey! I never agreed to going back in time!" Jasper growled. "Would you rather stay here and get killed by Dusknoir or, even worse, Primal Dialga?" Grovyle asked him. "Rgh... g-good point..." Jasper frowned. "So he's being targeted too, huh? I think that may be because of you being related to Trish, honestly. Because your mother had the Dimensional Scream, you should have it too. It just hasn't been triggered yet because you don't have a trusted partner," Celebi frowned.

Jasper simply shut up after that and we went forward. "So Celebi... what happens when the future gets changed? Will everyone disappear completely? Or will their spirits still be around?" Maxi asked her. "Honestly, I don't know what would happen. I know that we'd lose our existence, but would we be able to still be around as spirits? That would be quite nice, honestly, if that were the case," Celebi said. "So you're not sure... I see..." Maxi sighed. "You really care for Trish, don't you, Mawile?" Jasper frowned. "Y-Yeah," Maxi simply admitted. "Hmph. Knew it," Jasper frowned.

"Ah! There," Celebi smiled as we reached the end of the forest and we appeared in the area that held the Passage of Time, it looking to be prepared ahead of time. "Okay, do your thing, Celebi. We'll jump in afterwards," Grovyle said. "Teehee, okay, my dear Groovy," Celebi smiled as we tried to go forward... until we heard something. "Hohoho! Where do you think you lot are going?" the menacing voice of Dusknoir laughed. "M-Master Dusknoir! I have a bone to pick with you!" Jasper growled as he appeared from the back and looked at him as he appeared in front of the Passage of Time.

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper... how naive you are to think you would've been in Master Dialga's graces for real," Dusknoir smiled as he went forward and we suddenly got surrounded by his Sableye goons. "Peh. Should've expected you to be onto us, Dusknoir. You've been following us this whole time so you could eliminate Celebi at the same time! Definitely didn't expect that," I frowned at him. "We'll still fight our way out of this! Come on, Dusknoir! You and me, let's go!" Grovyle growled. "Hohoho! You really think we would've surrounded you without a plan?" Dusknoir smiled.

When he said that, I immediately knew exactly what he was talking about. "D-Don't tell me... you didn't dare!" I exclaimed. "NOW, Master Dialga!" Dusknoir exclaimed. Out of nowhere, it all went dark as a figure flew over top of us and suddenly landed right at the top of what used to be Fogbound Lake. "GRAAAAAOOOOGHGHH! ! !" Primal Dialga roared as he let his presence be known, him glaring at us with evil intent in his eyes. "O-Oh god... not this!..." I gulped. "We don't stand a chance against these odds..." Grovyle gulped. "Dusknoir! Tell me straight! Why are you trying to get rid of ME?! What did I do wrong?" Jasper exclaimed in anger. "It is just as Celebi said on your way through the forest. You have the Dimensional Scream ability as well. If you ever got a trusted partner, you would've been able to see the past and what it held. You would've immediately regressed to the state Trish and Grovyle have and want to do the exact same thing they planned!" Dusknoir guffawed.

Jasper growled lowly at this as Maxi looked at us with determination in her eyes and Jasminder's. "We can't give up! There has to be something we can do," she said to us. "We're surrounded... unless we could warp away... wait! That's it! Celebi, it may be dangerous, but we need you to do what you do best," I said as I suddenly got a bright idea. "Okay... TIME TO TRAVEL!" Celebi exclaimed as we all went into a time portal created by her. "Great idea, Maxi! There is some hope!" Jasminder smiled as we traveled past Dusknoir and the Sableye right to the Passage of Time... until, the inevitable. "ROROOOOOAOOAAAAGGGHHHH! ! ! !" Dialga exclaimed with his trademark move. Roar of Time.

Once he used it, our time travel path shattered and we reappeared right at the Passage of Time. "ACK! So close!" I exclaimed. "There they are!" Dusknoir exclaimed. "Hurry! Get in there, now!" Celebi exclaimed. "You don't have to tell me twice!" Jasper exclaimed as he rushed into the portal, followed by my teammates, then Grovyle, and finally myself. Once I entered the Passage of Time, I knew that Celebi would close it up and escape easily.

* * *

When we got through the Passage of Time, we appeared on the other side and right where I was before. Right on the beach of Treasure Town. "Rgh... you girls okay?" I asked as I saw that they were still awake, but barely. "Rgh... y-yeah... we're okay," Jasminder said as I helped her and Maxi up. "Rgh... time travel always makes me dizzy," Grovyle groaned. We then looked to the left of me and I saw that Jasper was right there, him being knocked out completely. "Well, we succeeded in getting back to the past... now the main question. What to do now?" Grovyle asked. "Well, we could always go to the guild. That's where we have all of our friends as well as being our base of operations," Maxi suggested.

"Well... what do you think they'll say about... this one?" Jasminder asked, talking about Jasper. "And the fact that I am a labeled outlaw in this world?" Grovyle asked. "Trust me, we told everyone you weren't a bad guy, and it was proven when Dusknoir took us through Treasure Town," I said. "Good point... I guess more allies would be a good idea," Grovyle sighed. "Trust me, allies will get us to the Hidden Land quicker. We just need to find out what this proof is... we'd need to ask the wisest person we know. And that would be Chatot," I smiled. "As for Jasper... it'd be best if we were to take him with us, but put him on guard for awhile. After all, he was a devoted follower to Primal Dialga," I explained. "Indeed... lead the way, Trish," Maxi smiled as I picked my brother up and started piggybacking him up the hill. It was all I could do for his limp, unconscious body.


	29. Jasper Meets the Guild

**The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series of games are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo and are not my property.  
I own 5 OCs in this, that being the main character Pokemon in the Time, Darkness, Sky games, 3 newcomers, and the partner of the main character. Their names will be Trish the Vulpix, Maxi the Mawile, Jasminder the Leavanny, Marine the Bruxish, and Jasper the human. The story will be told mainly by Trish's POV. All other POVs and dream sequences will be in italic. I'm not saying who is in the POV as some have POV of a character and others are in 3rd Person. You should be old enough to figure it out on your own if you are reading this fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will introduce them with their names in bold.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

Once we approached the gate, it was midday, but we saw that the place had the gates up. "I'll stand on the grate," Maxi said. "Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" Diglett exclaimed. "Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" Loudred asked back. "T-The footprint is... M-Maxi's! The footprint is Maxi's!" Diglett exclaimed as he suddenly burrowed away and popped up right next to us. "It is Maxi! And Jasminder and Trish too!... And they have a new face with... oh my... i-is that what I think it is?!" Diglett asked as the other guild members opened the gates and piled out to meet us. "Oh my gosh! I knew you'd return!" Sunflora smiled. "You're ALIVE! WHOO!" Loudred smiled.

"Rgh... loud noises... rgh..." Jasper groaned in his sleep, the guild members all immediately looking at my brother in my grasp. "W-What is that?! I-Is that a... human?!" Bidoof gawked when he saw him. "Not just a human, Bidoof. He's... my brother," I sighed, all of the guild members looking shocked. Then Chatot and Wigglytuff appeared from the entrance and the path cleared for them to come out. "Oh my! Is that really a human? Care to explain, Icy Steel?... And is that Grovyle I see as well?" Wigglytuff asked as he also saw Grovyle among our group.

"Grovyle's here too?" Corphish gawked. "Um... nice to meet you," Grovyle said bluntly and with a sigh. "Come on inside. We have much to discuss," Wigglytuff said as we went into the place and I had to have some help with getting my brother down the ladders without hurting him. "Okay, so who is this strange creature that you have with you?" Chatot asked. "My brother, Jasper," I frowned. "W-What?! S-So... he really is a human?" Chatot gulped. "Yes, and until further notice, he is to be heavily guarded by other guild members. He was a part of Dusknoir's group of mercenaries and only recently was targeted by him, only because we were related. He doesn't have any powers, but it'd be a good idea to keep him under wraps for now," I said.

"So... what did you wish to discuss?" I asked. "Well... we have recently heard news that the areas where time has stopped is spreading, slowly but surely," Chatot said, that making me and Grovyle gasp. "I-If time is being stopped in a spreading area... that means that Temporal Tower is nearing collapse! We need to act fast! We only have at most a week until it falls completely!" Grovyle gulped. "A week?! That's not very encouraging..." Sunflora gulped. "We need to find out one thing. Where could the Hidden Land possibly be? And what is the proof needed to access it?" Jasminder asked with worry. "Well, I may not know where the Hidden Land would be... but I do know one person that may. Torkoal, the Town Elder. He loves the Hot Springs, so he is usually found there," Chatot explained. "I think I remember... he had a huge shell on him and he had orange skin, right?" I said.

"Exactly... but you guys should probably rest up before you go out. After all, you escaped the future during 2 days' time," Chimecho said. "2 days? Wow, I didn't really notice that... but considering that there was no way to know how long it lasted in the future, I guess that we'll take your word for it," I said as my stomach started to growl. "Rgh... shame it isn't dinnertime," I frowned. "Well, I could always give you some food to eat," Wigglytuff smiled as he went to the storage unit for the food and gave the three of our group of five something I never would've expected him to give us. "Y-You're letting us eat... a perfect apple each?" I asked him with awe. "Of course! You'll need it to get to the Hot Springs and ask Torkoal about the Hidden Land," Wigglytuff smiled. "Thanks a lot, Guildmaster! You're the best!" Jasminder smiled as Grovyle gawked at how big the apple was. "Y-Yeah... t-thanks..." Grovyle gawked as he dug into his apple along with the rest of us, Jasper only then starting to wake up.

"Rgh... w-where am I?" he asked aloud as he opened his eyes to see the Perfect apple and the Wigglytuff in front of him. "Wakey-wakey, friend!" Wigglytuff smiled at him, making Jasper jump awake and back up to the wall. "W-Whoa! W-What are you all supposed to be?!" he asked with skittish movements, probably because he hadn't seen any of these Pokemon in the bleak future. "We're Wigglytuff's Guild. We're not only coworkers and the bosses of Team Icy Steel, but we are going to help them save Temporal Tower from ruin!" Chatot smiled with a chipper trill in his voice.

But Jasper was more along the lines of gawking at the colors that surrounded him. "I-Is this... the past?... I-It's so... colorful and... I can see everything clearly..." he gawked aloud. "Of course! Now do you see why we want to save the future from paralysis?" I asked him. "Y-Yeah... um... what is that fruit on the ground right there?" Jasper asked as he timidly crawled forward. "That's a gift to you. A Perfect Apple~" Wigglytuff smiled with a trill in his voice. "Perfect... Apple?... all the food in my world is... you know what, nevermind... let me taste it..." Jasper said as he took a bite of the apple and immediately went wide-eyed at the flavor. "O-Oh my god... MUST EAT!" he exclaimed as he then tore into it like a ravenous predator, making me smile and the others weirded out by his actions.

"N-Never in my life have I had flavor that sweet!" Jasper gawked as his eyes emitted some spare tears. "Um... excuse me... but could I ask a question to you, mister human?" Bidoof asked with a kind smile. "Um... sure. Name's Jasper," he said. "Jasper... what is the future like... where you come from?" Bidoof asked. "It's uh... well, the complete opposite of this world. Dark and dreary, humans are nearly as common as some species of Pokemon, time is stopped forever, and the only thing that has color are the Pokemon," Jasper explained, doing the short version I guessed. "Golly... just like Trish said..." Bidoof gawked with worry. "We need to get going to the Hot Spring. Torkoal may hold the key to finding the Hidden Land and Temporal Tower," I said as I looked at Grovyle and Jasper.

"So... the question is this. Who is going to stay behind? Because the rules in exploring is that we can only have 4 in a team for each exploration," I said. "Hmm... I think I will stay behind. Jasper needs to see the many other beauties of this world," Grovyle said. "In the meantime, I must ask. Do you know where the Time Gears went off to?" Crogunk asked. "Oh, they're safe in here. In my fake tummy," Maxi smiled as she pointed to her belly and showed that it was a bit distended from the Time Gears and her Relic Fragment inside of it. "Oh, great thinking! That way, they won't be able to be stolen as easily!" Dugtrio smiled. "Okay, Jasper. Time to head out to the Hot Springs," I smiled as Jasminder and Maxi led our group out the entrance of the guild.


	30. The Relic Fragment's Secret

**The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series of games are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo and are not my property.**

 **I own 5 OCs in this, that being the main character Pokemon in the Time, Darkness, Sky games, 3 newcomers, and the partner of the main character. Their names will be Trish the Vulpix, Maxi the Mawile, Jasminder the Leavanny, Marine the Bruxish, and Jasper the human. The story will be told mainly by Trish's POV. All other POVs and dream sequences will be in italic. I'm not saying who is in the POV as some have POV of a character and others are in 3rd Person. You should be old enough to figure it out on your own if you are reading this fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will introduce them with their names in bold.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

After our group left the Guild, we saw that it was midday still and the sun was just starting its cycle of going down instead of up, Jasper being amazed by the numerous different colors and sights and feelings of the areas we went to on our way to the Hot Springs. "These flowers are gorgeous... the wind feels nice on my skin... is this really what I've been missing out on all this time?!" Jasper asked. "Believe me, brother, there are way more different experiences int he world of the past that we can experience," I smiled at him as we finally reached the Hot Springs and the three there looked shocked at the fact we had a human among our group. "Whoa! I-Is that... Are you a human?" asked a Mankey in shock. "Yes, I am a human... w-whoa! t-that feels... so relaxing... aahhh..." he smiled when he dipped into the hot springs and we made our way towards Torkoal, who looked very confused upon seeing us again.

"I am going to assume that you two human-looking guys are from here, are you?" Torkoal asked. "Well, I used to be a human, then I got turned into a white-furred Vulpix, and now I'm what you see in front of you today," I smiled at him. "Really? Well that is a thing to ponder..." Torkoal smiled. "Well, ponder on something else, please? Have you ever heard of a place called the Hidden Land?" I asked him with a smile. "The Hidden Land? Why yes, I have heard of it!" Torkoal smiled. "R-Really? And you know we need some kind of proof in order to go there, yes?" Maxi smiled. "Yes, that is right... and if I'm right... the proof is... a strange symbol. One that you rarely see... but what kind of symbol could it be is the question..." Torkoal said.

It was then that I gasped when I remembered the pattern on Maxi's Relic Fragment. "Maxi! I have an idea. Remember that one thing you have? Your personal treasure? The unique pattern?" I asked. "O-Oh yeah! Worth a shot! Torkoal, is it a pattern like this," Maxi asked as she coughed a bit and she sent up her Relic Fragment from her stomach as well as a single Time Gear that she had to swallow back down again. Torkoal looked at the insignia of the Relic Fragment and gasped loudly. "I-It is just like this! The insignia was exactly like this mark! Where did you find this?!" Torkoal asked in shock. "I-I just found it on the ground one day. Y-You're saying this may be the key to the Hidden Land?" Maxi gawked. "It just very well may be!" Torkoal smiled at us. "Well, we have the info we need, now we need to report back to the Guild," Maxi said as we picked up Jasper and we went back to the Guild immediately.

Once we returned to the guild, we told the others of what we found out and they all looked amazed. "Could you possibly show us this insignia? Maybe someone would recognize it!" Chatot said. "Of course," Maxi said as she coughed it up again, putting it on the ground for everyone to see. "I-I've seen this insignia before! Both Chatot and me!" Wigglytuff gawked. "Really?" Grovyle asked with a smile. "Yes... it was in the northwestern inlet of Brine Cave... but that place... it holds a horrid bandit that nearly killed me..." Chatot said with fear in his voice. "Oh my... well, we're explorers! No bandit is going to stand in our way!" Jasminder said with grit in her voice. "Okay, let's do this first thing in the morning! YOOMTAH!" Wigglytuff exclaimed. "HOORAY!" we all yelled at the same time.

"Um.. Chatot?" Wigglytuff asked as we all prepared for supper. "Yes, Guildmaster?" Chatot asked. "I need to go out for awhile for something important. During my absence, you are in charge," Wigglytuff said. "Okay, I understand, Guildmaster," Chatot said. "And just so you don't get into any scrapes, you will be traveling with Team Icy Steel. It's up to them as to how they will split their team, as you will be a sixth member," Wigglytuff said. "As you wish, Guildmaster," Chatot said as Wigglytuff left the guild. "So we're traveling with you, Chatot? We'll try not to slow you down so long as you don't try to slow us down," Grovyle said. "But of course! I wouldn't have it any other way! Heehee!" Chatot smiled.

We then had a hearty meal for dinner (with Jasper, once again, being in love with the flavor of every single item he ate) and I decided to do something for Jasper before we all headed off to bed. "Do you want to see something truly beautiful, brother?" I asked him. "What do you mean?" he asked as I took him to the window of our room and he saw what I was talking about. The sunset. "W-What is this... beautiful light of red and orange?..." he asked. "It's the sunset," Jasminder smiled. "Sunset?" Jasper asked. "Yes. In this world where time flows naturally, the sun rises, then it sets as the moon rises afterwards. There is no perpetual darkness, no perpetual light, it is a perfect balance of both," Grovyle said as he smiled at the red and orange sunset as well.

"I... I don't know how to say this... b-but... thank you, sister..." Jasper said, making me look confused. "If it weren't for you... I never would've seen the beauty of this world... we truly do need to save it from ruin... I understand now what you are fighting for... the beauty of light, harmony, and peace... Mm..." Jasper said as the beauty managed to make him so relaxed that he fell asleep right then and there, making me smile at him for the first time in years. "Sweet dreams, brother," I smiled at him as I laid down for the night as well.


	31. Dangers of Brine Cave

**The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series of games are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo and are not my property.  
I own 5 OCs in this, that being the main character Pokemon in the Time, Darkness, Sky games, 3 newcomers, and the partner of the main character. Their names will be Trish the Vulpix, Maxi the Mawile, Jasminder the Leavanny, Marine the Bruxish, and Jasper the human. The story will be told mainly by Trish's POV. All other POVs and dream sequences will be in italic. I'm not saying who is in the POV as some have POV of a character and others are in 3rd Person. You should be old enough to figure it out on your own if you are reading this fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will introduce them with their names in bold.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

The moment we woke up from Loudred's loud voice, Jasper and Grovyle groaned awake and I took them out to the briefing along with us. "Okay, everyone. As you all know, Brine Cave is our destination today. But our Guildmaster still hasn't returned," Chatot said. "I wonder what's taking him? He usually doesn't stay out for this late," Chimecho said. "But in his absence, the Pokemon leading you will be... me!" Chatot smiled as everyone smiled at him. "Of course, we wouldn't have it any other way," I smiled. "Okay, let's go off the Brine Cave!" Chatot smiled. "HOORAY!" we all cheered as I held up Jasper's sleepy body as we all went off for the cave in question.

We traveled from the coast to the north and then to the west until we came upon a cave that had tons of crags all around it. "Okay, everyone. This is the sea inlet known as Brine Cave. Inside here is the same insignia that is on Maxi's Relic Fragment. But also in here, around the same area, lies a vicious bandit that attacked us," Chatot said. "So this bandit, what was it like again?" Jasminder asked. "I... I can't really remember too well... they knocked me out cold all at once before I could get a good eye on them. And everything before that is a blur," Chatot said.

"Wait... they? There were more than one bandit?" Grovyle asked, being as astute as can be. "No, it wasn't just the one... there were multiple thugs... Oh! I remember something... when they attacked, it felt like I got slammed by a tidal wave of extreme force," Chatot said. "A tidal wave? Sounds like water types is what we'll be facing," I said. "We should be extremely careful once we reach the backwards-most parts of the cave and be most vigilant. One wrong move could mean a trip to the infirmary at the guild," Sunflora said. "Okay, so now we need to split up into separate teams... Grovyle, you don't mind going with myself and Jasper, do you?" Jasminder asked. "Okay, we can deal with that," Grovyle said. "Um.. fine...?" Jasper said with an unsure expression. "That means that our group will be of Trish, Maxi, and myself. Everyone else is free to pair up with whoever they wish. Now let's go in there!" Chatot said.

We all cheered and headed into the dungeon after that and we proceeded forward to find that there were, indeed, a lot of different water type Pokemon in this dungeon. They ranged from Gastrodon, to Seel, to Omanyte, and in the deeper floors we encountered some Dewgong and Dragonair. It was also filled with a confusing layout in some floors, as some of the rooms had a strange setup to them that made it so that there was a deep flow of water going through the place in certain areas. Chatot and our group eventually made it to the waypoint, where we knew we had to be vigilant from now on.

"Okay..." Maxi said as she took her Relic Fragment out of her stomach and into her grasp now. "Just a little further, and we'll be going to the Hidden Land," she said... but then, out of nowhere, she got tackled right on the back and dropped her Relic Fragment right on the ground! And guess who tackled her? "Chaw-haw! Nice to see you again, wimps!" Skuntank and his two Skull lackeys chuckled at us. "You thugs are seriously trying to mess with us now of all times?! We need to get going to save the world and all you care about is slowing us down!" I growled at them.

"Saving the world? Peh, we don't care about that malarkey! All we want is to be the first to venture to the Hidden Land and reap its rewards!" Zubat smirked. "Like hell that'll happen!" I growled as I used an Ice Beam on Skuntank and he got frozen solid once again. I then grabbed the Relic Fragment off the ground and helped Maxi up, the whole time Chatot growling at Team Skull's behavior. "That is the last straw! I am going to make sure that your group is revoked of your Exploration Team rights! From now on, you will be outlaws!" Chatot exclaimed at Team Skull as he built up pressure inside of him and the place started to shake around like an earthquake! "YYYYYOOOOOOMMMMTAAAAHHHHH! ! !" Chatot squawked loudly, sending forth a huge Hyper Voice right at the trio, all of them being blasted to the back of the wall from the blast! "W-What the?! O-Our badges! Our badges! Where'd they go?!" Koffing asked in shock.

"You are no longer an exploration team! Now I suggest you leave now before we kick you out the old-fashioned way!" Chatot growled. Skuntank and his cronies gulped and ran off after that, which I was quite happy to see. "Okay, let's go onward to the inner areas," I said as Chatot then noticed something that I didn't. "Squawk! You won't get away from me that easily, bandits!" Chatot exclaimed as he flew forward and into the area in front of us, leaving our group in the dust. "W-What the hell... we need to get going!" Maxi exclaimed. "Let's follow him!" I said as we ran after him until we reached an area that had water, stalactites, and a sense of foreboding in the air.

"Be alert, you two! Those bandits are in here somewhere! I saw their figures retreat in here, but I lost sight of them after that," Chatot said. "O-Okay.. w-where could they be?" I asked aloud as I tried to see where we would find our target. I looked around to the edges and then towards the front before an idea popped into my head. "Wait... don't tell me..." I gulped as I looked upwards and I saw them. I saw 3 different Pokemon on the ceiling! "MAXI! LOOK OUT!" I exclaimed as the bandits dropped from the roof right in front of her and snickered. "Nobody comes in this far and gets away with it!" the biggest one exclaimed as he tried to use a move on Maxi with his two followers... but not until someone jumped in front. "C-CHATOT!" Maxi exclaimed in shock as he looked very badly injured.

"Rgh... you won't... lay a claw on them!" Chatot groaned with fury in his eyes. "Hoho! Hey, Kabutops! This is the same guy from back then! We took him out the exact same way all those years ago!" one of the other Pokemon said. It was then that I noted their figures. Kabutops was a big Pokemon with stone for skin and had giant scythes for his hands while the duo by his side both had spiked, helix-styled shells with tons of tentacles coming out of the front as well as a strange mouth. "Peh, what an idiot this guy is!" Kabutops smirked, which made my blood boil. "YOU'LL PAY FOR HURTING MASTER CHATOT!" I exclaimed angrily as I sent an Ice Beam directly at the trio, all three of them turning into ice cubes the moment it connected, but them breaking free quite easily, but not before we got some more allies. "Groovy!" Grovyle said. "Jasminder!" Jasminder smiled. "JASPER GASPER!" Jasper exclaimed as he brandished something that looked to be a weapon of sorts. A spear, probably one that he used for hunting in the future.

The moment that Kabutops looked at Jasper in particular, he looked shocked and looked very scared. "A h-h-human?! EEK! GET AWAY FROM US!" Kabutops exclaimed as he tried to run away... but I had already cut him off with a giant wall of Ice that I froze right at the exit to the tunnel. "Now, what to do with you JERKS?" asked the voice of Loudred, him and the rest of the guild coming forward. "W-We're outnumbered, boss! W-What do we do?!" Omastar asked. "Here's what you're gonna do: give up! There is absolutely no escape for the crime you just committed!" Wigglytuff growled as he appeared out of nowhere on the other side of the ice wall. "W-What do you mean?! You can't possibly mean that you're gonna hurt us!" the other Omastar said, her voice being female. "OO... OOOOO..." Wigglytuff shook and shook, the confines of the ice wall being demolished as I knew what he was planning. "BBBBBBWWWWWEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ! ! !" Wigglytuff exclaimed as a giant explosion happened right at Kabutops and his Omastars' position, making them fall flat on the ground and very badly injured. "R-Rgh..." Kabutops groaned.

"Okay! Recovery team: Loudred, Chimecho, myself, and Sunflora! Let's get Chatot back to the guild for treatment!" Wigglytuff exclaimed. "Y-Yes sir, GUILDMASTER!" Loudred exclaimed. "Outlaw team! Bidoof, Corphish, Crogunk, Dugtrio, Diglett! Arrest these three thugs and call Magnezone!" Wigglytuff exclaimed. "By golly, you bet!" Bidoof exclaimed with seriousness on his face again. "World Saving Team! Jasper, Jasminder, Grovyle, Maxi, Trish! Go to the back of the cave and get going to the Hidden Land! Make me proud in the name of Wigglytuff's Guild!" Wigglytuff exclaimed. "Aye aye, Guildmaster! Come on, guys! Let's do it!" I exclaimed as our quintet rushed forward and to the deepest parts of the cave, where I immediately saw our point of interest, right there on the wall. "That's gotta be it. This symbol looks just like the Relic Fragment! I'll take it out now," Maxi said as she placed it on the ground and, out of nowhere, both it and the inscription on the wall started to glow a bright blue. And then, from the inscription, zoomed out a huge laser that shot out of the mouth of the cave and directly across the waters!

What would come next is something that we didn't expect. A large Pokemon of blue with a beautifully long neck and a large, stony back swam into our cave area and smiled at us. "Hello there... Grovyle, Maxi, Trish, Jasminder, and Jasper, correct?" the Pokemon asked, making us shocked when she said all our names aloud. "H-How'd you know our names?!" Jasper asked in shock. "Wigglytuff told me... allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lapras. And I am the transporter to the Hidden Land," the Pokemon smiled, making our eyes go wide. "You'll be able to take us there? For reals?" Jasminder asked with giant eyes. "Yes. Please, hop aboard my back. I can carry two times all your weight combined, so don't be afraid," Lapras smiled as she turned around and made it so we could easily hop on. "Okay... let's board," I said, all of us hopping onto the back and finding there was enough space to fit every one of us on there. "Okay, the journey to the Hidden Land is going to be a bit long, so please relax," Lapras smiled. "Okay, let's go save the world," I said as Jasper gawked at the sunset once again.


	32. Hidden Land and a Sacrifice

**The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series of games are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo and are not my property.  
I own 5 OCs in this, that being the main character Pokemon in the Time, Darkness, Sky games, 3 newcomers, and the partner of the main character. Their names will be Trish the Vulpix, Maxi the Mawile, Jasminder the Leavanny, Marine the Bruxish, and Jasper the human. The story will be told mainly by Trish's POV. All other POVs and dream sequences will be in italic. I'm not saying who is in the POV as some have POV of a character and others are in 3rd Person. You should be old enough to figure it out on your own if you are reading this fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will introduce them with their names in bold.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

After we set off across the sea and once the moon rose up, Lapras started to explain her past with Wigglytuff and how they knew each other. "You see, Wigglytuff and Chatot once found Brine Cave in the past and Chatot got hurt from some bandits that live inside," Lapras said. "I helped Wigglytuff nurse him back to health, but I made him make a promise about the insignia inside of the cave. I made him promise that he wouldn't speak of anything involving it unless they had the proof of the Hidden Land... that would be your Relic Fragment," Lapras explained.

"Sounds like Wigglytuff is great at keeping secrets, huh?" Jasminder asked. "So there are still bad Pokemon in the past? Should've expected that it wouldn't have applied to everyone," Jasper sighed. "Yeah, there are some bad Pokemon in this world, but even then, the good far outweigh the bad in this world," Maxi explained. "Well, it definitely is worth fighting for, either way... fwah... I'm getting tired... can we sleep on here?" I asked with a smile. "Of course you can," Lapras smiled. "Just promise that we won't fall off?" Jasminder asked. "Don't worry, my shell can make sure you don't fall off," Lapras smiled.

* * *

Whenever we woke up, we saw that it was nearing 10 in the morning and that we were still on the open waters. "Hey, Lapras? No offense, but when are we going to get there?" Maxi asked. "No worries, we are nearly there. Look ahead, do you see anything different with the water?" Lapras smiled. I then looked out to the horizon and I saw that the water was actually sparkling and that it also had a strange look to it. "Is that our destination?" Jasper asked. "Yes. It is the passage to the Sea of Time. The only way to the Hidden Land is through a tear in the fabric of Time in this specific place," Lapras explained.

We then hit the thing head-on and we looked amazed by what happened next. "Here we go!" Lapras smiled as I looked underneath us and I happened to see that Lapras was actually flying in the air above the water! And then, it happened. We reappeared on the other side of a tunnel and we saw something amazing. "I-Is that... what I think it is?!" Maxi asked as she saw a giant expanse of land floating in the air with a far off tower even higher in the air with what looked to be a large cloud of red energy atop of it. "Yes, this is the Hidden Land. Prepare for entry," Lapras smiled.

We then rode the rest of the way there until we landed on the entrance to the Hidden Land. "Okay, now that we're here, let's go and find our next area of interest. How to get to Temporal Tower from here?" I asked. "You must find the Old Ruins at the deepest part of the Hidden Land. There you must find the Rainbow Stoneship. Use that to get up to Temporal Tower," Lapras explained. "Okay then, let's go ahead and go into two groups to reach the Old Ruins. Myself and Maxi can make a group while Grovyle, Jasminder, and Jasper can be the other group. Once we reach the Old Ruins, we'll wait for the other team to meet up with us," I said. "Agreed," Jasper said.

Our groups then proceeded into the Hidden Land and started to ascend the place where we found some very tough customers in this dungeon. They ranged from Garchomp, to Dragonite, to Abomasnow, and even Tropius and Rampardos, all of them having strong moves and strong abilities. It was a very long walk to the end goal, and we ended up losing at least 2 Reviver Seeds until we reached the Old Ruins, which we saw that Grovyle's team had already reached the location. "Okay, this place looks so cool!" Jasminder gawked as we went forward and saw that there were tons of ancient scriptures on the walls, with a picture of a Groudon, another legendary Pokemon, the mythical Pokemon, Mew, and then a picture of Dialga and another Pokemon that looked to have pink and white skin and being bipedal, the opposite of Dialga. "This is definitely the Old Ruins. Let's try and find that Rainbow Stoneship," I said as we went out of the ruins and we found a large temple sort of area that we had to climb up.

Once we got the whole way up, we saw something intriguing. There was a special area in the middle with a strange indentation inside of it as well as a stone tablet that was written in Unown runes. "Hmm... let me read this..." I said as I looked at the tablet and started to decipher the text. "The path to Temporal Tower is only able to be found by placing the proof of a hero in the indentation and riding the stoneship to the tower of time." "So, in a sense, we need to put the Relic Fragment into this small indentation in the ground here?" Maxi smiled. "Got it, let's do this," she smiled... but not until we heard our worst enemy.

"Now that's enough of that!" said none other than Dusknoir's voice as a whole slew of Sableye came up and surrounded us. "Dusknoir, you major league jackass!" I exclaimed angrily as I saw him appear from the other side of the temple, him looking quite pleased with our capture. "You have evaded us long enough, Trish and friends. Now we will take you back to the future! Come, Sableye! Take them to the Dimensional Hole!" Dusknoir smiled.

The Sableye took us to the bottom of the eastern side of the temple and we saw the Dimensional Hole at the north of us. "Guys, let's bust free!" I said. "Check!" they all said as they tackled the Sableye away from us, Dusknoir smiling at our resistance. "So, you will resist, even though you know it's futile? Very well... here I come! Hoo-ah!" Dusknoir smirked as we entered a fight.

"Okay, let's do this, guys!" I smirked as I used a Powder Snow and managed to hit every single opponent, managing to also freeze a few different Sableye and Dusknoir himself. "Silver Wind!" Jasminder exclaimed as she used her bug type move, which managed to wipe out nearly every single Sableye while also raising her stats very high and her speed on top of that! "Whoa! That's some power you got there! But too bad it won't help!" Dusknoir smirked as he broke himself out of his icy prison, only to be badly injured from a combo of Groovy's Leaf Blade and Maxi's Play Rough, which made him groan in pain, but then he retaliated by hitting us back with a Shadow Punch.

"I will NEVER surrender! This is the END!" Dusknoir exclaimed as the mouth on his stomach opened up and he began to charge a move inside of it. Shadow Ball. "Guys! Send that move back with whatever you got! Use it on his stomach!" I said. "Okay! It's our only shot!" Jasper said as he brandished his spear and Dusknoir sent it at us. "NOW!" I exclaimed, all of us using a move on it and sending it right back at Dusknoir, causing him to exclaim profanity as he looked to be smoking from the attack... and then he fell to the ground. "We did it!" Maxi gawked. "L-Lord Dusknoir is down! Wee-hee!" the Sableye whined as all of them retreated into the Dimensional Hole at once. "Okay, someone needs to activate the Rainbow Stoneship while someone looks after Dusknoir. Trish, Jasper and I will stay here. Meanwhile, Jasminder and Maxi, you go up and activate the stoneship," Grovyle said. "Got it. Let's do it, Jazz," Maxi smiled. "Of course," Jasminder smiled back as they went back up the stairs.

"R... Guh..." Dusknoir groaned as he tried to move. "Don't you dare move!" I growled at him. "Jasper... there is still hope to get on Master Dialga's good side... just join our side again... I am sure he can help you again..." Dusknoir tried to reason with Jasper in his predicament. "Like I'd try to help you after you try to kill me on numerous occasions and after I have seen the beauty this world has to offer? You really are a stupid, stupid man," Jasper frowned at Dusknoir.

It was then that a light blue light started shining from the top of the temple and I realized what it was. The Rainbow Stoneship was activating! "Rggh... GRAH!" Dusknoir suddenly exclaimed as he rose back up and knocked me back with a Shadow Punch, making me a bit hurt from the blow. "I... WILL... NEVER SURRENDER!" Dusknoir suddenly exclaimed as he tried to attack me again... but someone got in the way that I didn't expect. "J-Jasper?!" I gawked when I saw him take the blow for me, him looking severely injured from the hit. "Rgh... GRAH!" he exclaimed as he placed his arms around Dusknoir and forced him towards the Dimensional Hole bit by bit. "J-Jasper! What are you doing?!" Grovyle asked him. "In... order... to save you guys... must go back to the future... forgive me... sister..." Jasper groaned as Jasminder and Maxi joined up and saw the finality of what he did. He jumped into the Dimensional Hole in an instant, the hole immediately closing up after that. "J-Jasper... no..." I said with tears in my eyes. "Come on, Trish... let's finish the job. His sacrifice will be in vain if we don't move," Groovy said. "Y-Yeah... l-let's go..." I sobbed as we went up the stairs and we all got onto the Rainbow Stoneship. And just in time too, as it then started to move and we were sent forward into the sky and towards Temporal Tower.

"There it is... Temporal Tower. The source of time flowing through this world. If it falls, our world falls too," Maxi said. "Y-Yeah..." I said, still uneasy about Jasper's sacrifice. But also for another reason. This would be mine and Groovy's last adventure with Jasminder and Maxi... I knew they'd be crushed when they saw us disappear. So I had to think. What would be the words we would say to them?


	33. Fight for the Planet

**The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series of games are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo and are not my property.  
I own 5 OCs in this, that being the main character Pokemon in the Time, Darkness, Sky games, 3 newcomers, and the partner of the main character. Their names will be Trish the Vulpix, Maxi the Mawile, Jasminder the Leavanny, Marine the Bruxish, and Jasper the human. The story will be told mainly by Trish's POV. All other POVs and dream sequences will be in italic. I'm not saying who is in the POV as some have POV of a character and others are in 3rd Person. You should be old enough to figure it out on your own if you are reading this fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will introduce them with their names in bold.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

 _I didn't know how long I had been passed out for when I reentered the future, but I knew for a fact that it hadn't been changed yet. Everything was as dark and gloomy as it was before. Only this time, I was in a place I didn't like, even when I was in the future and liked it. The Barren Valley is where we were. "Okay... there you are," I growled as I saw Dusknoir on the ground beside me. Still unconscious. "Good, he's still out of it. Maybe now I can finally do something eventful," I smiled as I picked up some nearby vines that were frozen in time and I pulled them out of the ground. Once I did so, I took them over to Dusknoir and wrapped them around his body so he couldn't use his hands._

 _"And there... that should prevent you from doing anything when you wake up," I smiled as I made sure to tighten the vines very tough so he wouldn't be able to escape. I then groaned as I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder from where he hurt me. "Rgh... still hurting from that fight... come on, sis. You can do this for all of us in the future... need to find Celebi..." I said as I tried to find out where the pink grass type was, which meant I'd have to go to Dusk Forest to try and find her._

 _"Rgh... g-get back here..." I heard Dusknoir say from behind me. "Not a chance, monster," I frowned at him as I continued walking. I wasn't in any hurry. Besides, I knew Trish and her friends would succeed. I was going to disappear for the good of the future... and honestly, it didn't bother me one bit now. I would finally be able to atone for my sins that I had committed in this horrible world, and I was perfectly content with that. "I'll be with you on the other side soon... sis..." I smiled._

* * *

Our group finally got off the Rainbow Stoneship and started walking along the floating, rocky path until we were at the base of Temporal Tower. "This is it. Temporal Tower," I said. But once I said that, the ground started to shake underneath us. "The ground shook! A small tremor... that means that it is starting to collapse. We need to get up there quickly! Let's move it, gang!" I said as we stocked up on Reviver Seeds and oran berries and we then proceeded up the tower.

The tower itself was home to many steel and psychic type Pokemon such as Bronzor, Solrock, and Lunatone, but it also held some annoying Pokemon in the form of Porygon, Porygon2 (yes, that's how it is spelled for some reason), and Porygon-Z, all of them having a move called Discharge that managed to hit all four of us no matter what. We ended up losing 3 Reviver Seeds in total the whole way up to the top, where we felt a bigger tremor than before and we saw that the sky above us had a red cloud that emitted red lightning from inside of it's eye of the storm. "We need to hurry!" I said as we went to the back end and we saw that the panel on the other side had slots for the Time Gears. "We need to get those Time Gears and put them in these slots," Grovyle said. But just as Maxi was about to put them inside, a big flash of lightning sent us hurdling back to the middle of the place.

"GRRRAAOOOGH!" we all heard a loud roar happen as none other than Dialga himself came before us! He looked to be in pain from trying to fight something, but his look made it all clear. He was nearing Primal Reversion. "YOU! LEAVE NOW!" Dialga exclaimed in anger at us. "There's no point trying to get by him! We need to defeat him and then put the Time Gears in place!" Grovyle exclaimed. "Got it! Come on, girls, let's get this guy!" I said, all of us going forward in order to fight Dialga... but then he used a move that was amazingly tough. "ROOOOAAAAARGGHHHH! !" he roared loudly as a giant explosion happened for each of us, managing to waste 2 Reviver Seeds on myself and Maxi while Grovyle and Jasminder looked to be in pain and near loss of all health from the blast.

"Roar of Time is a bitch! Let's get him before he recharges!" Grovyle exclaimed as he used dig as did I, Jasminder using Silver Wind while Maxi used Play Rough on Dialga. He recharged just as Grovyle and I hit him with Dig, which managed to do a lot of damage to him as he looked to be in very big pain. "Rgh... RAGH!" he exclaimed as he used Metal Claw on me, managing to get me losing another Reviver Seed as Grovyle used Leaf Blade, which managed to be the finishing blow with his ability boosting his attack power. "Rgh... GROAHghgh..." Dialga groaned as he toppled over. "Okay, let's get going, and fast!" I exclaimed as we ran forward, lightning beginning to strike down as we as another tremor happening as we managed to get to the platform and we inserted the Time Gears.

Once we did so, they immediately got absorbed by the gadget and we still experienced a tremor! "D-Don't tell me we were too late! NO!" Grovyle exclaimed in shock as more lightning came down and I braced for the worst. For all of us to be trapped in time forever. But... I then felt myself able to move as a bright flash of light happened. I opened my eyes and saw something amazing. The tower was still standing! The red clouds had vanished! We had done it! We changed history! "W-We... We did it?" Maxi asked as she looked around and we then noticed that Dialga was standing right there, looking to have returned to normal. "I thank you for returning me to my senses," Dialga spoke to us. "Dialga..." I gawked. "Temporal Tower has recieved heavy damage... but thanks to your courage and teamwork, it has been spared. Now, look at the world!" Dialga said as a bright flash of light happened and we saw exactly what we expected.

"I-Is that... It is! Treeshroud Forest!" Grovyle gawked. We then saw another vision, this one being none other than Fogbound Lake spouting beautiful colors once again! "Fogbound Lake! It's spouting again!" I gawked. And then we were given one last vision. The Hidden Land looked to have been damaged as well as Temporal Tower, but they were still in one piece! Sure, the tower now had huge holes in the sides, but it still stood strong! "We've... we've done it! WE SAVED THE WORLD!" Jasminder exclaimed in joy. "I must see to the repairs of Temporal Tower. You should go take the Rainbow Stoneship back to the Hidden Land, where Lapras should await your return," Dialga said. "Got it," Grovyle said as Dialga did us a favor and warped us to the bottom. "Okay... let's go back..." I said, knowing it would only be a matter of time now. Only a little bit of time until we completely vanished.

We walked for a bit, but me and Groovy eventually started to feel heavier under our feet, us starting to lose traction from the others. "D-Don't tell me... a-are you guys..." Jasminder asked with tears in her eyes. "Y-Yeah... I think it's almost time... time for us to leave..." I sighed. As soon as I said that, a strange light show started to happen to myself and Grovyle right in front of Jasminder and Maxi, them looking to be tearing up already. "Girls... don't despair over us. Live life and keep Team Icy Steel alive. Tell the story of what happened here, every little detail of it," I said to them, hoping they would not anguish when we finally disappeared. "T-Trish... Grovyle... d-don't go..." Maxi cried. "Maxi... before I go, take this," I said as I handed her something that I got from the Kangaskhan Rock from storage. It was something that we found together. "Y-You're Icy Stone?" Maxi gawked. "It's no replacement for the Relic Fragment... but keep it in remembrance of us..." I said as my body started to fade out, my bag falling off me in the process. "TRISH!" Maxi and Jasminder exclaimed in despair. "I... love you both... so much... farewell..." I sighed as my body finally faded away completely, as well as Groovy's. The last thing I heard was both of my teammates collapsing and crying heavily.


	34. Memories and Friends Returned

**The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series of games are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo and are not my property.  
I own 5 OCs in this, that being the main character Pokemon in the Time, Darkness, Sky games, 3 newcomers, and the partner of the main character. Their names will be Trish the Vulpix, Maxi the Mawile, Jasminder the Leavanny, Marine the Bruxish, and Jasper the human. The story will be told mainly by Trish's POV. All other POVs and dream sequences will be in italic. I'm not saying who is in the POV as some have POV of a character and others are in 3rd Person. You should be old enough to figure it out on your own if you are reading this fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will introduce them with their names in bold.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

 _"W-We need to go, Maxi... W-We need to... for their sake..." Jasminder said to me as she picked up the Treasure Bag that Trish dropped and we turned around, both of our eyes filled with tears. We proceeded back the whole way to the Rainbow Stoneship, traveled back through the Hidden Land, and rode Lapras back to civilization, right at the beach that we had loved so fondly. The same beach I met Trish on._

 _When we got to the Guild, everyone looked so happy to see us. But when they learned of what happened to Trish and Grovyle, they did just as we did and let the floodgates loose. But we had a job to do. We needed to tell a story. We told it no matter where we went and no matter what was going on to as many Pokemon as we could. We told it so often that we knew everyone would remember. The story of the humans and Pokemon of a ravaged future saving the world from destruction, sacrificing their lives in the process._

 _The weeks passed, then months, and on the 9th month, Jasminder and I went down to the beach for a bit of a walk. When we did so, we saw that the Krabby were blowing bubbles at the sunset. "When was the last time you saw this sight, Maxi?" Jasminder asked me. "It was... when I first met Trish..." I sighed as I walked over to the two rocks at the side of Beach Cave. "It was right here. This was where our adventure started... for not only her and myself, but for all of us..." I smiled as the memories all returned to me. Memories of Team Icy Steel, what our troubles and trials were, and everything that we did._

 _"All these memories... and what was the last thing she said to us?... S-She said... she loved us... b-but now she's gone... we'll... we'll never see her again..." I sobbed as I fell to the ground with Jasminder doing the same. We both missed Trish so much. Both her and Grovyle, and yes, even Jasper. "G-Guys! What are you doing? What's going on?" Bidoof asked from behind us. "Oh Bidoof! Waaahhhaaaaa!" I cried aloud as I collapsed right into his grasp, the floodgates opening for the first time in months. I had tried to hold the back for so long, but I just couldn't. It wasn't the same without our leader. It wasn't the same without Trish on our team._

* * *

I didn't know where I was when I had fully disappeared, nor did I know where anyone else was. It was as if I were trapped in a white void of nothingness with no means of escape or talking to anyone... well, that wasn't true. I heard Groovy's voice beside me from time to time, but I couldn't see him a bit. We talked about stuff often to each other, even though we had no idea what Maxi and Jasminder were doing now. But then, out of nowhere, something incredible happened.

Out of nowhere, my body steadily vanished from the void and I was enveloped in a bright, yellow light. I opened my eyes afterwards to see something I never expected. I was right back at the same beach I had met Maxi for the first time! Not only that, but I saw Maxi, Jasminder, and Grovyle all by my side, Jasminder and Maxi looking at us with tear-filled eyes. "I-Is that... r-really you, Trish?" Maxi asked with a blubber in her voice. I didn't answer. Instead, I opened my arms out wide and they both ran up to me and collapsed into my grasp, all three of us going into a hug that I never thought I'd be able to feel again in my entire life. "WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! WWWAHHHHH! !" Maxi sobbed loudly into my furry body as Grovyle joined the hug as well as someone that I didn't see at first, but him looking to be extremely happy too. "You're really here... I... I missed ya too..." Bidoof sobbed to me as well. We hugged each other like this for a good hour until we all eventually returned to the guild. And upon them seeing me and Grovyle back and at 'em, they all looked to be extremely shocked and then they cheered loudly, which caused the rest of Treasure Town to show up and see me too. I couldn't blame everyone for being super happy to see me and Groovy. After all, we had disappeared for so long that I didn't know how long it had been.

"Question... how long has it been?" I asked once everyone went back to Treasure Town (right around midnight) and I asked this to Maxi. "It's been around... 9 months," she smiled as her eyes now looked bloodshot from all the crying she and Jasminder had done. "And is the world still safe?" Grovyle smiled. "Time has been restored everywhere and everyone is super happy," Chatot smiled. "We're ready now... we're ready to get right back to work first thing in the morning. Time to go back home, girls," I smiled as I kissed them both on the cheek, making them look shocked as well as get intense blush. "Remember what I said before I disappeared?" I asked them. "T-That you... loved us?" Jasminder asked. "I meant it literally," I smiled at them as we then walked back into the guild and we bunked down for the night. I missed them too, but I bet they missed me even more. I was ready to make up all that lost time and much more to them. They deserved the best after what we all did. They deserved love.


	35. The Future Restored and Graduation Exam!

**The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series of games are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo and are not my property.  
I own 5 OCs in this, that being the main character Pokemon in the Time, Darkness, Sky games, 3 newcomers, and the partner of the main character. Their names will be Trish the Vulpix, Maxi the Mawile, Jasminder the Leavanny, Marine the Bruxish, and Jasper the human. The story will be told mainly by Trish's POV. All other POVs and dream sequences will be in italic. I'm not saying who is in the POV as some have POV of a character and others are in 3rd Person. You should be old enough to figure it out on your own if you are reading this fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will introduce them with their names in bold.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 35**

 _I managed to reach Celebi's forest after only a few days and already, I started seeing small, minute changes in the place. The water slowly started to flow again and some of the rocks in the air managed to slowly fall to the ground. Trish and friends had done it, it was just taking its effect slowly, but surely. "Celebi! Where are you?" I asked aloud. "I-I'm here, but we've got trouble!" Celebi exclaimed as she appeared from the foliage with worry. "Primal Dialga is trying to find out how to use the Passage of Time up ahead! If he succeeds, it'll mess everything up!" Celebi exclaimed. "Then let's go attack him!" I said. "A big band of humans and other Pokemon already are, let's go," Celebi said as we rushed forward and saw that the resistance against Dialga was nearly futile as he was very strong and the human weapons bounced right off of him!_

 _"I have an idea! Celebi, you throw this in his mouth, he'll be a sitting duck!" I smiled at her as I handed her something I kept with me from our journey to the Hidden Land. "A Vile Seed! Good thinking!" Celebi smirked as she threw it right at Dialga's open mouth as he was about to roar, managing to get him to eat it and for him to look extremely weakened. "He's weakened! Attack, soldiers!" another human exclaimed as he rushed forward and connected a hammer to Dialga's side, which made the giant Pokemon groan in pain from how it damaged him. "Let's finish this!" said none other than Spiritomb as he used Dark Pulse and hit Dialga so hard, he flew off to the side and collided with the wall. "Rgh... GROOAaooogh..." Dialga groaned as he finally collapsed._

 _It was just then that all of us started to have some strange light show happen on us. "W-What's going on?!" asked another human. "I guess.. it's our time to be gone... for the good of the future," I sighed as Celebi fell to the ground from how heavy she felt. "Rgh... if only I could've seen Groovy... just one last time..." Celebi sighed with tears in her eyes. "He saved the world in the past, Celebi. That is the greatest gift for not only you, but everyone," I sighed as I fell over and a bright flash of light happened around me... but when I opened my eyes, I saw something incredible._

 _I saw... the future.. in color! I looked around and saw the ground was brown with the sky showing stars and the Passage of Time being colored like a rainbow! "W-We're alive?! We're alive!" I exclaimed loudly as I looked around and saw that everyone was extremely in awe at the color and the breeze of the winds. "We really did it... but... why didn't we vanish? We should've vanished into the ether after this happened," Celebi gawked. "It is because of something done by a person in the past..." said the voice of a Pokemon I didn't recognize, only then seeing him getting up from the side._

 _"Dialga!" I gawked as I readied my spear in defense. "I am not afflicted by darkness anymore... there is no need to attack," Dialga said honestly. "A-Are we able to go to the past at all?" Celebi asked. "Yes, the Passage of Time should be operational still... but there can only be a select few of you in the past," Dialga said. "Then me and Celebi will go," I said. "M-Me?! Go to that far in the past?" Celebi gawked. "Do you want to see your boyfriend again, or not?" I smiled at her. "I... I would love that..." Celebi said with blush on her pink cheeks. "Then it is decided. Let's go find our friends," I smiled at her as she activated the Passage of Time and we walked through._

* * *

We spent the next few months doing our regular jobs at the guild and the like, all the while Maxi and Jasminder feeling weirded out at first at the fact that I kissed them both in the morning and night each day. When they finally asked me why, I explained it to them. "See, it was something that my mother did to me because she loved me. If you want me to stop, I can always try something else... like hugs?" I smiled. "Oh no, we like it when you kiss us, we just wanted to know the reason," Jasminder smiled. "Oh, and by the way, I wanted to give you something," Maxi smiled, handing me something that I didn't expect. "We got a second Icy Stone from Marine as thanks for saving the world... and when she heard you had come back to life," Maxi smiled with a blush on her face. "Thanks, girls," I smiled as I hugged them tightly, making Groovy happy when he saw that.

Speaking of which, ever since our heist to keep the world from being destroyed, Groovy actually started his own Rescue Team with Marine, both of them actually working at the guild just like we were, only with them being the newest recruits. "You two are going to have a fun time in this place, I guarantee it," I said to them on their first day as Team Future, which I thought was a very fitting name.

And then, at the beginning of the 4th month, the morning briefing was anything but brief! "WHAT?! G-Graduation from the guild?! Are you serious?!" I said with giant eyes of hearts. "Yes, you will be graduating the guild. If you graduate, you will no longer be bound by our strict rules and you will get special perks that you hadn't before," Chatot smiled. "Like what?" Jasminder asked. "Well, they include going to super-secret dungeons, being able to change up your teams and team leader, and even make it so that you are no longer forced to get up each day," Wigglytuff smiled. "But what about the money business?" Maxi asked. "Well, you'd still need to give 90 percent of money to the guild, but only because your exploration team can only operate because of this guild. But with that out of the way, we should probably explain what you need to do in order to graduate," Chatot said.

"You will need to go into Mystifying Forest to the north of here and go to a place called Luminous Spring. Bring back the special treasure located there and return to graduate," Wigglytuff smiled. "Sounds easy enough. Plus, if what I heard was right, that place is where Pokemon can evolve, right?" Jasminder smiled. "Correct, but because time had been going out of whack, no light shined down there anymore. But it may start to shine down there again now that time is recovered," Chatot smiled. "But there has gotta be a catch, right? I mean, if what Chimecho said a couple weeks ago was true, then Loudred, the most senior member, wasn't able to graduate this test. So what's the catch?" Grovyle asked. "Well, the catch is that the Grand Master of All Things Bad lives there," Wigglytuff said with a smile, which made me very shocked and curious as to the combination of saying something like that with a happy expression.

"T-The Grand Master of all things bad?" I asked. "He is incredibly wicked and will probably try and stop you... so good luck!" Wigglytuff smiled. "Whoa, whoa! Don't we get any kind of preparation other than that?" Jasminder asked with worry stricken on her face. "Nope! Teehee! Now go on and get ready to go to the forest," Wigglytuff smiled as he did a little happy dance. "Rgh... okay... l-let's go," I frowned as I led our trio out the exit.

* * *

 _So what's really the deal, Wigglytuff?" Grovyle asked when Team Icy Steel had gotten out of the building. "Huh? What do you mean?" Wigglytuff asked with a smirk. "I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't willingly put those three in that grave of danger, so tell me, what are you plotting?" Grovyle asked. "Well, it's quite simple, really. Whenever we have a graduation exam, every one of us Guild Members test their strength... by attacking them all at once while pretending to be the Grand Master and his minions! It's really fun!" Wigglytuff giggled. "Rgh... so that's it, huh? Well, what do we newbies do, then?" Marine asked. "You guys will be joining in on the action as well, while Bidoof will sit it out. I have other plans for him," Chatot said. "Very well, let's just hope that our acting is good, otherwise they will be so very confused," Grovyle said, wondering what on earth he had gotten himself into._


	36. The Humans With Types

**The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series of games are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo and are not my property.  
I own 5 OCs in this, that being the main character Pokemon in the Time, Darkness, Sky games, 3 newcomers, and the partner of the main character. Their names will be Trish the Vulpix, Maxi the Mawile, Jasminder the Leavanny, Marine the Bruxish, and Jasper the human. The story will be told mainly by Trish's POV. All other POVs and dream sequences will be in italic. I'm not saying who is in the POV as some have POV of a character and others are in 3rd Person. You should be old enough to figure it out on your own if you are reading this fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will introduce them with their names in bold.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 36**

When we ventured into Treasure Town, we saw that there was some kind of commotion going on inside of the town, which we didn't expect. "Huh? What's going on over here?" I asked Teddiursa. "Well, there are some newcomers in town that we haven't seen before. Not only that, but they aren't Pokemon!" Teddiursa gawked. "Wait... what do you mean 'not Pokemon'?" I asked. "Just come over and look!" she said as she led us over and showed us the huge commotion. And I was speechless! There were 5 different creatures there for sure, all of them looking to not like the sudden attention because they were all children. "Everyone! Can you please leave these guys alone?!" I exclaimed, hoping that they would listen.

"T-Trish? Fine, we'll leave them alone," said Marowak as he and the others dispersed after that so we could speak with these creatures. Creatures that I knew exactly what they were. Humans. "Thanks miss... it was getting a bit crowded there," said what looked to be the youngest of them, which was a little girl, her and the other humans having clothes on that were made of some strange kind of material. They looked like leaves mixed with flower petals, Spinarak silk, and some kind of burlap. "We just wanted to spread the word about something important from Dialga himself," the eldest of them said, which looked to be a teenage human. "Dialga? Let me guess... he is going to have it so that there are more humans in this world, right?" Jasminder asked. "Right on the nose," he said. "Do you have names at all?" Maxi asked.

"My name is **Borax,** "the eldest said, his appearance being that of a 13 year old teenager with messy, purple bed hair, a few dimples on his cheeks, and some freckles. He was also very fit. "My name is **Fern** , the next one said, her appearance being that of a green-haired 11-year old girl with the hair being in a long ponytail, her face having a couple of moles in cute places (one being on her nose) and she also had bangs covering her eyes partially. "I'm **Watt** ," the yellow-haired boy smiled, him looking to be a bit younger than Fern, him having a long mullet for hair and him looking to have a birthmark in the shape of a lightning bolt on his cheeks, both of them.

"Mah name is **Ambrosia** ," the second youngest girl smiled in a unique accent, her having something on her that made her different than the others. Her back actually had very beautiful bug-like wings on them, looking almost like a Beautifly's, just with a different color. She also had a duo of pink antenna on her head, underneath her rainbow-colored hair, which made her look majestic. "And my name is **Pearl** , nice to meet you," the youngest girl smiled, her hair being just as blue as the ocean and it flowing in the breeze just like the waves. She also looked to be no older than 6 years old, which made her look adorable with her hair being long and flowing.

"So... you're all humans? Because I've never seen a human anywhere with wings on them," I said. "How would you know what a human looks like, anyways? We're the first ones created in some time by Dialga," Drew said. "Well, I come from the future... everyone here can vouch for that," I smiled. "The future? What does it look like?" Ambrosia asked with big eyes. "Well, before we saved the world and returned Dialga to his senses... it was a dark and foreboding place, with tons of humans that have zero powers, the Pokemon are all insane from the darkness, no plants grow and no water flows," I said, them looking shocked by that.

"So you come from a future that sounds like a hell hole? Is it better now, at least?" Borax asked. "Well, since we saved the world and restored time flow everywhere, the future is much better for sure... but for some reason, I disappeared for 9 months, only to be brought back from being disappeared... I still have no idea why that happened, either," I explained. "Well, I think that it may have been because of something Dialga told us before he sent us here to spread the word," Fern said, making me confused. "He said, and I quote, 'in order for the heroes of the future to survive, I made it so that there are two different futures, those being the one based on this one, and another that the heroes came from'... or something like that," Fern said.

"Well, I come from the one where the 'heroes came from', same with some of my allies... I don't know if some of them are still around or not though... or how they are doing, as some of them were still in that future when I last saw them..." I admitted with a sigh. But then I heard a voice behind me that I never thought I would hear ever again in my entire life. "You seriously think me a hero, sis? I'm flattered," I heard Jasper say from behind me, which caused myself and my teammates to turn around and gawk at how he was here! And who was with him? "Celebi! Jasper! You guys are here! B-But how?" Maxi gawked. "Well, we ended up doing our own little saving of the future, stopping Primal Dialga before he could go into the Passage of Time. By the way, thanks for having a Vile Seed for me to have before I left," Jasper smiled at me. "A Vile Seed? So that's where it suddenly went to out of nowhere! I thought it got lost or something," Jasminder said.

"So... pretty... so... warm... ah..." Celebi gawked as she teared up at the sight of the sun shining down on us. It was probably the first she'd ever seen a sunrise. "So... I have a question. Are you guys regular humans or do you have powers? Because no man I know has lightning bolts on their cheeks and no girl I know has wings as pretty as those," Jasper asked. "Well, we were made by Mister Dialga to be the first humans to walk this world in quite some time... he said that it felt necessary to give us powers of differing Pokemon types as well, but also making sure that we spread word that more humans like us will be created in the coming days. Dialga said it was to pay tribute to the heroic humans of the future as well as the heroic Pokemon of this world," Pearl said.

"I see," I smiled. But it was then that I suddenly remembered what we came here to do and I slapped my face. "Crap! We forgot! We have to get prepared for our graduation exam!" I exclaimed. "Oh my god! I totally forgot too! Let's go and stock up and then head out to Mystifying Forest," Jasminder gawked at that. "Are we able to come with you guys?" Celebi asked with a smile. "Sorry, but this is strictly for us Team Icy Steel girls. No outside Pokemon are allowed to join us that aren't a part of our exploration team," Maxi sighed. "Understandable, I mean, those guild guys are strict when it comes to anything. Just look at how Wigglytuff ordered everyone around like a war hero when Chatot got injured," Jasper smirked.

"Oh, by the way, Jasper and Celebi, if you were looking to join an exploration team of your own, Groovy and one of our colleagues in this timeline are now in a rescue team called Team Future. Once we graduate from the guild, you should definitely sign up to go to guild training with them," I smirked at them. "Really? Sounds pretty intriguing," Celebi smiled. Our trio then got our supplies from the storage and the Kecleon shop before we headed off for Mystifying Forest. We were late already from that scene, so we needed to book it!


	37. The Guild's Test and Luminous Spring

**The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series of games are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo and are not my property.  
I own 5 OCs in this, that being the main character Pokemon in the Time, Darkness, Sky games, 3 newcomers, and the partner of the main character. Their names will be Trish the Vulpix, Maxi the Mawile, Jasminder the Leavanny, Marine the Bruxish, and Jasper the human. The story will be told mainly by Trish's POV. All other POVs and dream sequences will be in italic. I'm not saying who is in the POV as some have POV of a character and others are in 3rd Person. You should be old enough to figure it out on your own if you are reading this fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will introduce them with their names in bold.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

When we finally arrived at the Mystifying Forest, we felt a good breeze blowing through the place, which made us feel happy, but also get tense as to what awaited. "Okay, we're here, so let's go ahead and get that treasure," I smiled. "Okay, right behind ya, Trish," Maxi smiled at me as we ventured into the forest and we tried to make it through. During our walk through the first bits of it, we found that the enemies were varied, but some were tough, others weren't, and a few surprised us because of how tough they were.

Mainly the ones that surprised us in terms of toughness were the Nidoran, as they looked so small, but they hit very hard, managing to do quite a bit of damage despite their small size! "Yow! Those little Nidoran have quite a punch to them," Jasminder gawked as she ended up losing a Reviver Seed. We proceeded forward while taking out more and more opponents until we came upon a clearing. "Oh, it's Team Icy Steel! Hey there," said a voice from behind me in the form of Ursaring, who was joined by Teddiursa. "Oh, hey guys. What are you doing here? Isn't it dangerous?" Maxi asked them.

"What do you mean?" Teddiursa asked. "Well, the Grand Master of all things bad lives here, doesn't he?" I asked. "Never heard of it... I think someone just told you a bad rumor. Anyways, we're headed to Luminous Spring. We'd love it if you could come along," Ursaring smiled at us as they went around us and forward. "Okay, let's follow them," I smiled. We then walked forward and then, out of nowhere, we ended up falling! And we fell into what looked to be an expansive pit! "Ack! Where are we?" Jasminder gawked. "I think... we fell through a trap," I said.

As soon as I said that, however, the hole above us got covered up with something, making it incredibly dark wherever we were. "I can't see a thing! What's going on?" I asked. "Muahahaha!" a voice started to guffaw around us, making us scared out of our wits. "W-Who's there?" Maxi asked. "I am the Grand Master of all things bad! You shouldn't have dared to come here! Muahahaha!" the voice said in a menacing, deep-sounding voice. "So, you think that keeping this place covered is going to make you win? Sorry, but that won't work on me! Sunny Day!" Jasminder exclaimed, her move causing the place to get lit up like a parade... only for us to see something that truly shocked us.

All around us was not only Wigglytuff, but every single other Guild member minus Bidoof, including Groovy and Marine! "Uh..." Wigglytuff said with a smile. "Um... what's going on here? Is this the test? Fighting the rest of the guild? Confusion happening to all of us right now! I don't like confusion," I said, wondering what was going on. "What is a guild?" Wigglytuff smiled. "I am the Grand Master of all things bad! And these are my minions! Muahaha!"

It was then that I got what was going on. They were just pretending, which Maxi and Jasminder caught onto as well. "Very well, 'Grand Master', you're all going down!" Maxi chuckled as she took her position and Mega Evolved for effect. "Let's get them everyone! YOOMTAH!" Wigglytuff exclaimed, all of us starting our final trial. Taking down our fellow guild members in battle. "Alright then, Powder Snow!" I smiled as the entire guild got hit by the freezing cold attack, some of them getting knocked out instantly, like Chatot, Dugtrio, and Diglett, while others like Groovy and Sunflora still stood, despite the type disadvantage.

"They took out three minions already! Oh my gosh, get 'em!" Sunflora exclaimed as she used Razor Leaf on Jasminder, which she simply chuckled at. "Now I shall answer back. Silver Wind! Times 2!" Jasminder smirked, her special ability Chlorophyll kicking in so that she used it twice in a row, which managed to hit everyone in the room for a lot of damage, managing to knock out nearly every single Pokemon, the only ones still standing being Wigglytuff, Marine, and Corphish. "Now for my new move! Dazzling Gleam!" Maxi exclaimed as she used her new fairy type move to finish the job, every last Pokemon left being demolished by the attack. "S-Strong! I've been beat!" Wigglytuff exclaimed as he and the others all rushed away, which made me and the other girls giggle. "Okay, now that we handled that, let's continue forward," I smirked.

We continued forward a bit until we found Teddiursa and Ursaring looking at a strange box. "Hello guys, whatcha looking at?" I asked. "Well, we found this box here, but we've never seen one here before... we're kinda afraid to open it," Teddiursa frowned. "Hmm... let me try something," I said as I walked forward and touched the box, wondering if I still had my unique ability on me. And then it happened. I blacked out and saw a vision. It was one of Wigglytuff arriving in this area and placing the box on the ground before running away. "Hmm... I think this is the treasure they wanted us to take back," I said after I gasped awake, opening the box to find none other than a Perfect Apple. Should've known.

After I took the box, something happened in front of us that made us shocked. A big flash of light happened at the nearby spring and it then had a light shining down in the center of the water! "Oh my! Luminous Spring has sprung back to life!" Teddiursa gawked. "Those who seek awakening... this is Luminous Spring. Do you wish to evolve?" said an ominous voice out of nowhere. "W-Was that the spring itself talking?" Jasminder gawked. "I think so... let me see if I can evolve!" Teddiursa smiled as she walked forward. "Do you wish to evolve?" the voice asked Teddiursa. "Yes, please!" Teddiursa smiled. "Do you need an item to do so?" the spring asked. "Nope, don't need one," Teddiursa smiled.

"So be it, let the light allow you to evolve," the spring's voice said as Teddiursa shined brightly and she began to transform. She evolved into Ursaring soon after. "Whoa! You look just like me now! Heh... it's gonna be hard to tell us apart now, though," Ursaring smiled. "Our voices are different enough, so that should be a dead giveaway," the female Ursaring smiled. "Cool! I wonder if I can evolve with my evolution stone..." I wondered as I walked into the light and waited for the voice. "Do you seek evolution?" the voice asked. "Yes, please," I smiled with excitement. "Do you require an item to evolve?" the voice asked. "Yes, my Icy Stone," I smiled as I held it in my hand. "So be it, let the light allow you to evolve..." the spring said as the light enveloped me... but then, after waiting for awhile, nothing happened.

"...Sorry, forgive me, but you cannot evolve," the spring said, making me shocked. "W-Why not?" I asked. "It is because you are not fully a Pokemon. Why that is, I do not know the answer to, but you cannot physically evolve unless you are completely Pokemon. Those who seek awakening, I expect your return," the voice said as the light vanished momentarily. "Aw man... guess I'm stuck looking like this forever," I frowned. "Well, at least now we know that the spring is operational again. Let's go back to the guild with the treasure and then graduate," Jasminder suggested. "Okay, fair enough," I said, a bit disappointed that I couldn't evolve into a Ninetails.


	38. Sweet Dreams

**The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series of games are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo and are not my property.  
I own 5 OCs in this, that being the main character Pokemon in the Time, Darkness, Sky games, 3 newcomers, and the partner of the main character. Their names will be Trish the Vulpix, Maxi the Mawile, Jasminder the Leavanny, Marine the Bruxish, and Jasper the human. The story will be told mainly by Trish's POV. All other POVs and dream sequences will be in italic. I'm not saying who is in the POV as some have POV of a character and others are in 3rd Person. You should be old enough to figure it out on your own if you are reading this fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will introduce them with their names in bold.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

Once we arrived back to the guild at sunset, Wigglytuff and the others were extremely happy to see us as we gave him the Perfect Apple he placed back at the spring. "Congratulations, Team Icy Steel! You have officially graduated Wigglytuff's Guild!" Wigglytuff smiled happily as confetti was blown our way, which made us happy. "Thanks guys," I smiled happily as Maxi and Jasminder smiled along with me. "Now that you have graduated from the guild, you will be able to take on even harder jobs than before, you can explore hidden dungeons of difficult proportions, and you will be able to switch your team leader for dungeon exploration!" Chatot smiled. "And great job taking out the Grand Master of all things bad," Wigglytuff smiled.

"Oh really? How'd you know that we took out the Grand Master when we didn't even tell you that we may have beat him or not?" I smiled with a wink. "Uh... we heard it somewhere?" Wigglytuff smiled innocently. "From who again?" Maxi smirked. "Uh... Spinda?" Wigglytuff smiled. "Okay, fair enough," Jasminder giggled. "Well then, we'll come back to visit in the future, I guarantee it... I mean, it's a given, as we need to get the jobs from the boards," Maxi smiled. "Of course, especially since we've got some new members on our team and one of them is related to the leader of Team Icy Steel," Groovy smiled as he was talking about Jasper and Celebi, them being there with smiles.

"Good luck, Trish, Maxi, and Jasminder! Kick some butt for us!" Marine smiled with a toothy grin. "Got it, we'll do just that," I smiled as we exited the guild and we went out to Treasure Town. "Now the big question needs to be asked. Where do we live now?" Jasminder asked. "I have a place. It's over this way," Maxi explained as she led our trio over to the west most part of Treasure Town until we came across a cliff that had a large dorsal fin-shaped rock out of the top. "This is called Sharpedo Bluff. It got its name because of the cliff looking like a Sharpedo," Maxi said as she took us to a bush and she moved it a bit to show a staircase that led down into the cliff below. "Follow me," she smiled as she went down there, all three of us going down there... only to find something we didn't expect.

"What the hell?! What are you all doing here?!" Maxi asked in shock when she saw who was in this hollowed-out room. "Oh! Sorry, is this your place? We just found it out of nowhere and thought it was free for the taking," Borax said with surprise in his voice, which caused it to squeak a bit. "Um, yeah, this is my place. This is where I used to live before I joined the guild. But we just graduated, so our team was going to live here from now on," Maxi said, calming down a bit after her exclamation, probably because she decided they meant no ill will.

"Well... uh... we'll just see ourselves out," Fern sighed. "Um... who said you guys had to leave? I'm sure we could all get along and live here at the same time," Maxi said. "Wait... really? Ya'll will let us bunk with ya?" Ambrosia asked with a smile. "Of course. I mean, if you need a place to stay, we're very hospitable," I smiled. "Okay, then it's set," Jasminder smirked. We then brought out a few rations and gave them to each of the different humans, them immediately eating them up. "Ah... food is always good," Pearl smiled. "Yep... It's getting late now, so what do you say we go to sleep?" Jasminder asked. "I second that," Maxi smirked.

We then all hunkered down and started to snooze, me actually having a dream that I smiled at. It was of the future that I had left. The area looked to be so vibrant and full of life, all the humans and Pokemon rejoicing at the beauty of the sunrise and being able to drink the water without fear. It honestly made me tear up when I saw all of the people doing this, as well as making a special holiday in remembrance of me and Groovy... and I also saw two different Pokemon that were also quite happy to see this world back to normal that I never would've guessed would be rejoicing. Dusknoir and Spiritomb, two of the most evil Pokemon in the future, were having the time of their lives!

And then, I saw myself in the dream, sitting next to my brother and my mother, who I remembered looked just as beautiful as I remembered her to look. "You did it, Trish... I am so proud of you, hon... the future awaits," my mom smiled at me as I cried when I saw and heard her voice. I knew it was a dream, but I didn't care. I hugged her body and started to cry when I did so. "I miss you so much, mom," I cried to her. "It's alright, sweetie... I'll always be here for you... I may not be alive anymore, but I'll stay here with you... in your dreams," my mom smiled as she kissed me on the cheek, me smiling again. "I love you so much," mom smiled. "I love you too, mom," I smiled as I snuggled with her and Jasper... and then the dream ended.

* * *

"Uh... Trish? What are you doing?" I heard Maxi ask me as I woke up, me shocked to see what had happened while I was asleep. I was hugging Maxi while sleeping on top of her! "Uh... this is a bit awkward.." I gawked as I rolled off of her and onto my bedding again, her smiling at me. "You were dreaming, weren't you?" she asked, me seeing that everyone else was still asleep and that the sun was just starting to rise. "Yeah..." I smiled as I simply got out of the bluff and up the stairs to look at the sunrise again, Maxi following me as I did so. "It really is beautiful, isn't it?" I smiled at Maxi as I watched the sun slowly rise up in the distance. "Yeah... to think that you once came from a world where sunlight never existed... and now that we saved the world, we can live in happiness, knowing the sun will stay in motion as it was intended," Maxi smirked.

I then had to tell her. "Listen, Maxi... I wanted to ask you something," I smiled at her. "Yes? What is it, Trish?" she asked with a smile. "I wanted to know... do you think it's possible for us... to... uh..." I said, me getting tongue tied for the first time that I could remember. "That we could what?" Maxi asked. I simply blushed and held her paw, smiling at her with my eyes turning into hearts. "That we could... be a couple?" I asked her. "You mean... lesbianism?" she asked. "Only if you want it too," I said with a smile. "Well... okay. I accept," Maxi smiled as she then kissed me on the cheeks and I smirked at her. "You missed," I smiled at her as I then picked her up with my human strength and kissed her on the lips, Maxi gasping at first before succumbing to the kiss, her kissing back passionately and making small moans while she did so. "I love you, Trish..." she smiled at me. "I love you too, Maxi..." I smiled at her happily.


	39. Meeting Team AWD

**The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series of games are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo and are not my property.  
I own 5 OCs in this, that being the main character Pokemon in the Time, Darkness, Sky games, 3 newcomers, and the partner of the main character. Their names will be Trish the Vulpix, Maxi the Mawile, Jasminder the Leavanny, Marine the Bruxish, and Jasper the human. The story will be told mainly by Trish's POV. All other POVs and dream sequences will be in italic. I'm not saying who is in the POV as some have POV of a character and others are in 3rd Person. You should be old enough to figure it out on your own if you are reading this fanfic.  
If I add any new OCs, I will introduce them with their names in bold.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 39**

Once everyone in our team base woke up, the 5 different humans went out to Treasure Town while Jasminder, Maxi, and I all prepared to go out for some more jobs from the guild, seeing a trio of Pokemon speaking with each other at the crossroads. One looked to be very intimidating with giant pincers and looking like he was a poison type. Another was a giant, purple Pokemon that was extremely long and had no limbs. And the final one looked to be a shorter one as well as it having long hair of red fashioned out of quills as well as very sharp claws.

"Um... excuse us. Who are you three?" I asked them, wondering who they were. And upon them seeing me, they all gasped. "My word! Lady Mawile, it'sss that team we've heard about! The onesss that sssaved the world!" the long Pokemon hissed. "I know, Arbok. You're Team Icy Steel, correct?" the short person said, its voice being female, which I didn't expect. "Yes, we are. My name is Trish," I smiled. "I'm Maxi," my new girlfriend smiled. "And I'm Jasminder," Jasminder smiled.

"Heh. We're Team AWD. I'm the leader of our group, Mawile," the smaller female smiled. "I'm Drapion, the brawn of the group," the intimidating one smirked, him having a very gravelly voice. "And I'm Arbok. Niccce to meet you," the slithery Pokemon hissed again. "We just heard tell that your group recently graduated from the guild, right?" Mawile asked. "Yes, that's correct," I smiled. "Well, those who graduate from the guild are able to go to a hidden place that very few have trod and got through the whole way. Maybe you've heard of it.. the place is called Zero Isle," Mawile smirked, Maxi's eyes going wide at the mention of that. "The legendary isle that no Pokemon has ever seen the whole of it? That Zero Isle?" Maxi asked with giant eyes of hearts.

"Well, we tried to go there ourselves to reap the island's treasures, but we soon realized why that place is so dangerous," Drapion said. "Dangerous?" Jasminder asked. "Yeah. First off, the island itself is split up into four different areas, North, South, West, and East, all four of them being dungeons in their own right," Mawile explained. "Not only that, but each of them has a different aura surrounding them that forces stuff to happen to you upon entry. For instance, Zero Isle North makes it so that you can't gain experience from defeating your opponents, Zero Isle West makes it so that you are reverted to level 1 and forces all items in your treasure bag to be lost upon entry. Not only that, but it forbids anyone from entering if they have an item that can't be lost in the place," Mawile explained.

"Wow, that sounds difficult..." I admitted. "But the worst, by far, is Zero Isle South. It forces you to only let your Team Leader explore the place with no other help. It also does the same thing with Zero Isle West with you being reverted to Level 1 and losing all your items. Not only that, but it is by far the dungeon with the most floors of any of them, having over 78 floors. It's so hard, no one single explorer has ever clear Zero Isle South in its entirety. Some have defeated at least one of the other places at least once, but nobody has ever conquered Zero Isle South," Drapion said. "Sounds like the hardest dungeon in existence!" Maxi gawked. "That's why we're warning you of that place. If you wish to attempt it, it's your funeral. You may be able to handle the other areas, but not Zero Isle South," Mawile smirked. "Well, thanks for the warning," I smiled at them as we then proceeded towards the guild and got some jobs from a singular area, only then noticing something about our team badge that I hadn't before. "Um... question, girls... what rank are we at right now in terms of Explorer Ranks?" I asked them.

"Well, since you were gone for 9 months, we kept doing different exploration jobs, even going on another Expedition, this time to Limestone Cavern, which was a bit different in that some guild members stayed behind for it. In the end, we went, but some like Bidoof, Sunflora, and Diglett didn't get in," Maxi explained. "So what rank are we right now?" I asked them. "Well, right now we are 2 Star rank, which is 2 ranks above some of the most notable Exploration Teams that are a part of Master Rank, some being Team Razor Wind, an unknown team called Team Frostbite, and a final team in the form of Team Charm, who are the most famous rescue team in the entire world," Jasminder explained.

"Well, looks like you girls did good on that much at least. You continued to do stuff as Team Icy Steel just as I asked you to... I still can't believe that I'm still here, honestly," I admitted truthfully to them. "Well, we're just so happy for you to be back with us... we missed you so much and we ended up having to bottle our emotions up for awhile because of it... we finally let the waterworks come out just a few days ago, right as we saw a sight that reminded me of the first time we met," Maxi explained. "What was the sight in question?" I asked. "The Krabby blowing bubbles on the sunset on the beach... we cried for about four full minutes until you and Grovyle magically appeared behind us," Maxi said with a blush. "Well, I'm here now, so let's do our best as always... and maybe, if we're lucky, we can all go back to the beach when we return and see the sunset again," I smiled at them. "I'd love that," Jasminder and Maxi both said at the same time.

We then picked out our jobs and decided to go to a few missions in an area called Boulder Quarry, which is when I remembered something. "Ah! This Boulder Quarry was a part of finding Limestone Cavern, if I'm not mistaken..." I smiled. "Yep, right on the nose... of course, you never really explained how to get there, so we had to figure it out for ourselves. We discovered that you need to go through a false wall in order to reach Limestone Cavern, which Wigglytuff demonstrated by losing one of his Perfect Apples into the wall... it also wasn't his first time there, since he claimed he had been there before, he just wanted us to join him for visiting memory lane," Jasminder giggled. "Well, that's Wigglytuff for you. Always finding a way to make others smile," I smirked as we then went off to perform our duties.


End file.
